The White Lily
by AthenaZelda
Summary: Yunho est le Président impétueux de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, une organisation de l'ombre située à Séoul. Il mène ses affaires comme il mène sa vie privée. Son amant, Jaejoong, se sent enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire. Pourquoi, tout à coup, Yunho a-t-il décidé de l'empêcher de sortir? [content warning] violence, viol, drogue, meurtres
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapitre 1-**

La pièce était sommaire et servait de vestiaire aux membres du personnel du club. Des penderies sur roulettes étaient alignées contre un des murs et étaient remplies de plusieurs sortes de vêtements : les uniformes des serveurs, les costumes des hôtes et hôtesses, des manteaux... En face, des coiffeuses de loge aux miroirs lumineux, tout le nécessaire pour se préparer à entrer dans le monde de la nuit. Jaejoong était seul, au beau milieu, et finissait de s'habiller. Il avait moulé sa silhouette élancée dans un ensemble noir près du corps. Le pantalon en cuir mettait ses cuisses en valeur, et sa veste était taillée sur mesure, décolletée presque jusqu'au nombril, et les bords reliés par des lanières épaisses jusqu'à la gorge. Il avait dégagé son front, ses cheveux noirs relevés avec du gel. Un peu de khôl sur les yeux, et il était prêt à sortir. Il ouvrit la porte et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir désabusé : un homme de grande taille, aux épaules larges, se tenait devant lui, droit comme un I, l'air solennel dans son costume noir simple tiré à quatre épingles.

— Taecyeon, marmonna Jaejoong, toujours là…

— Ce sont les ordres du boss, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Taecyeon n'était qu'un homme de main. Posé et doux la plupart du temps, mais bâti dans un roc et toujours prêt à frapper fort si besoin. Il faisait partie de la force brute de l'organisation. Jaejoong ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était continuellement sur ses talons alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'enceinte même du quartier général, mais cela faisait des mois qu'il subissait un tel traitement, alors il s'en accoutumait, même s'il ressentait une certaine frustration. Tant pis. Jaejoong traversa le long couloir à grands pas, guidé par une musique de club assourdie par les murs. La structure du bâtiment était simple : tout l'immeuble appartenait à l'organisation mais les niveaux étaient hiérarchisés. Tous les membres n'avaient pas accès à tous les étages. En fait, Jaejoong faisait partie des rares à pouvoir se rendre partout sans qu'on ne lui demande une autorisation spéciale délivrée par le patron : il avait un statut unique et tout le monde le connaissait et s'inclinait devant lui avec respect. Du moins en apparence.

Le rez-de-chaussée était la vitrine de l'organisation, avec un bar branché et un night-club en vogue. L'entrée était gardée par des videurs aussi larges que des armoires. Les bureaux se trouvaient au premier étage, divisés en plusieurs sections. Les étages au-dessus étaient les appartements privés des hauts membres : le Président y vivait, le Vice-président aussi, ainsi que Jaejoong, parmi tous les autres. La plupart d'entre eux possédaient également des logements à Séoul et y avaient installé leurs familles. Le tout dernier étage était réservé aux « filles » : aux hôtes et hôtesses qui proposaient des services privés aux clients. Le night-club était la vitrine, en effet, mais la prostitution était un des cinq piliers qui finançaient l'organisation. L'enseigne _Le Lys Blanc_ ne devait pas sa réputation et sa richesse au business propre et réglementaire : sur les cinq piliers deux seulement étaient légaux : le divertissement et l'immobiliser, mais l'organisation reposait énormément sur les trafics tels que la prostitution, la drogue et les armes. La Fraternité du Lys Blanc n'était pas différente d'une bande criminelle.

Jaejoong passait rapidement devant les membres du gang sans les regarder et ils le saluèrent tous solennellement. Cependant, quelques mots murmurés en douce dans son dos n'échappèrent pas à ses oreilles. « La putain du patron » ils disaient. Jaejoong fit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots, c'était son titre officieux dans la bouche de certains. La grande porte du night-club était proche, et Taecyeon était toujours derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu donner un regard noir à tous ceux qui lui avaient manqué de respect, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il croisa de nombreux clients qui ne firent pas attention à lui, la musique entraînante commença à devenir assourdissante et enfin il se mêla à la foule à l'intérieur. Les gens buvaient et dansaient avec insouciance.

Il ne prit pas de verre, ne répondait pas aux sourires, ne fit pas mine non plus de vouloir danser et profiter de l'ambiance. Peu à peu, certains regards furent attirés par lui mais il les ignora tous. Ses yeux, noirs et glacials, se posèrent sur la scène. Il était là. Yunho. Celui qu'ils appelaient tous « boss », « patron », « président ». Il était seul sur cette scène, illuminé par les spots, flamboyant, acclamé par tous. Il dansait plus ardemment que les autres, sensuellement, au rythme de la musique. Son débardeur noir lui collait au torse, et il mouvait son corps sans aucune pudeur. Il aimait l'effet qu'il produisait sur les autres, lui qui était si envoûtant. Ses hanches, ses jambes, chaque mouvement était précis, fluide. La foule l'admirait, clients comme membres de l'organisation. Jaejoong pouvait jurer qu'ils étaient tous amoureux, hommes et femmes, de ce corps mâte et musclé.

Plus loin, installé au bar, Siwon observait la scène avec attention, un verre de whisky à la main. Il était le Vice-président de l'organisation et, même si ce soir-là il profitait d'un peu de répit plutôt que de rester dans le bureau, il ne s'adonnait pas à ce genre d'excentricité. Yunho et lui étaient deux jeunes trentenaires à la tête d'une société douteuse, ils étaient complémentaires mais quand il s'agissait de décompresser ils étaient différents. Il hocha la tête en soupirant devant le spectacle de son Président. Un jeune homme passa devant lui pour s'installer à ses côtés. La silhouette fine et gracile, les cheveux noirs tombant sur la nuque, il portait des vêtements élégants et loin d'être bon-marchés. Son visage était légèrement maquillé, le teint pâle, mettant en valeur son petit tatouage en forme de lys étendu le long de son cou sous son oreille droite. Il commanda la même chose que son Vice-président.

— Il y a du monde ce soir, commenta-t-il innocemment.

— C'est bien pour ça qu'il fait son show, répondit Siwon avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

— On ne le changera pas.

— Tu ne devrais pas être en haut, Heechul ?

— C'est ma pause.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il avala un peu de son whisky. La chanson venait de se terminer et Yunho descendit de l'estrade, un sourire de fierté éclairant son visage. Il fut vite entouré de ses admirateurs. Certains d'entre eux étaient des habitués, notamment dans la flatterie. Un groupe de jeunes filles lui tournaient autour, posant sans pudeur leurs mains sur son torse, espérant attirer son attention. Jaejoong observait tout cela d'un air stoïque.

— Regarde-les, reprit Heechul avec un sourire sardonique. Elles espèrent toutes devenir la reine.

— A la place de la reine, finit Siwon en faisant un signe de tête vers Jaejoong.

— Elles n'ont aucune chance, aucune femme, aucun homme n'arrive à la hauteur de Jae.

— Il n'a même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt.

Les yeux de Yunho croisèrent enfin ceux de Jaejoong. Il laissa derrière lui ses admirateurs, il n'y avait prêté qu'une maigre attention, et il s'avança rapidement vers le jeune homme qui l'attendait sans broncher. Son sourire arrogant prit une autre teinte. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de son vis-à-vis, son front contre son front, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

— Voilà, l'affaire est pliée, sourit Heechul avant de finir son verre. J'ai bien fait de descendre. Mais le boulot m'appelle maintenant.

Siwon suivit son regard vers un homme d'affaire qui semblait patienter dans un coin.

— Je vais te rapporter des sous, conclut Heechul en partant.

L'ambiance du club retourna à la normale. Les déçues reprirent leurs activités, certaines avec dépit, pas surprises de voir quelqu'un d'autre leur voler l'attention de Yunho. Celui-ci restait langoureusement collé à Jaejoong, ignorant consciemment tout ce qui les entourait. Il l'embrassait avec ivresse, lui caressait les hanches, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions.

— Tu t'es bien amusé ? murmura Jaejoong.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Il était habitué au comportement de Yunho et savait qu'il ne toucherait jamais ses admiratrices, ni ses admirateurs. Il lui répondit par un sourire et le prit par le bras pour le conduire à l'écart, jusqu'aux toilettes. Il glissa un mot à Taecyeon au passage, lui demandant de ne pas les suivre mais de ne laisser personne venir les déranger. Il fit entrer Jaejoong dans une cabine, le plaqua contre le mur fougueusement avant de reprendre ses baisers, plus profonds, plus torrides. Il détacha une à une les sangles qui barraient le torse de son compagnon pour mieux pouvoir goûter à sa peau. Jaejoong soupirait d'aise à son contact. Yunho savait très bien où le toucher, où l'embrasser, à quel rythme, comment jouer avec lui. Ses lèvres chaudes parcouraient son corps. Délicieuses. Électriques. Jaejoong frémissait d'impatience. Il fit glisser sa main sur le ventre plat et dur du Président, chercha le bouton de son pantalon pour le dégrafer. Il le caressa lentement, il le sentit se raidir entre ses doigts. L'excitation était déjà à un niveau si élevé qu'ils ne réfléchissaient plus. Jaejoong avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette petite cabine, le corps de Yunho pressé contre le sien. Le bouton de son pantalon fut défait rapidement à son tour et la main de son amant, irradiante, lui rendit ses caresses.

Le désir était palpable, leurs respirations saccadées qui se répondaient en écho étaient la seule chose qui rompait le silence des toilettes désertées. Jaejoong se retourna violemment, se cognant presque contre le mur. Le pantalon baissé jusque sous les fesses, il attendait, gonflé de désir, que Yunho le prenne, le dos cambré. Yunho sortit un flacon de sa poche il l'ouvrit avec précaution avant d'en respirer les vapeurs. Il soupira d'aise et l'avança vers Jaejoong qui l'imita. Il rapprocha légèrement son bassin, le frottant contre le caleçon enflé de son amant, l'intimant à commencer. L'effet du Poppers était immédiat, il s'introduisit lui-même un doigt dans son intimité, préparant son corps à ce qui l'attendait. Ses chairs étaient déjà ouvertes, son esprit presque engourdi par les vapeurs, il gémit lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Yunho se poser tout doucement contre son orifice. Il aimait jouer de cette façon, faire monter le désir. Cette fausse hésitation était délibérée. D'un mouvement de hanche, Jaejoong lui permit lui-même d'entrer en lui. Yunho finit dans un coup sec, une main tenant le ventre de son amant, l'autre agrippée à son cou. Il allait et venait contre ses reins, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir à chaque mouvement.

Un coup sec sur la porte les sortit de leur bulle. Instinctivement, Yunho posa la main sur la bouche de Jaejoong pour couvrir ses gémissements de plaisir. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— P… Patron… il faudrait…

— Je suis occupé, personne ne doit venir me déranger.

— Mais…

Il y eut du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte, comme s'ils étaient plusieurs à attendre. Un nouveau coup, plus fort et moins hésitant.

— Lee est en bas, fit la voix de Siwon. C'est urgent.

Yunho ouvrit la porte à la volée, ses vêtements légèrement chiffonnés. Jaejoong était dos au mur, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Il était évident qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rapidement rhabillés, ou plus précisément, Yunho n'avait pas laissé le choix à son compagnon. Siwon ignora volontairement le regard noir de son patron alors que les deux subalternes qui se trouvaient derrière lui avaient reculé d'un pas par instinct de survie.

— Bonsoir Jaejoong, sourit le Vice-président alors que le jeune homme détourna son visage qui avait pris une teinte rouge. Désolé de vous déranger pendant vos affaires.

— Qu'est-ce que Lee veut ? rétorqua Yunho.

— Tu verras par toi-même si tu descends.

Siwon faisait partie des rares personnes de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc qui se pouvaient se permettre de parler au Président sur un ton aussi détaché sans craindre sa colère. Yunho exprima son mécontentement par un soupir avant de reprendre son calme. Il fit un signe aux hommes de main qui s'inclinèrent avant de partir à grands pas, laissant place à Taecyeon qui n'avait pas dû quitter son poste devant la porte des sanitaires pendant tout ce temps. Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un des hommes réapparut avec une chemise blanche propre et une veste de costume noire. Yunho les enfila par-dessus son débardeur, l'air de rien.

— Je te rejoindrai plus tard dans la chambre, dit-il à Jaejoong.

Ce-dernier haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à sortir, toujours embarrassé d'avoir été interrompu et surpris en plein acte.

— Taecyeon t'accompagne, ajouta Yunho.

— Je sais encore retrouver mon chemin dans l'immeuble où je vis, répliqua Jaejoong.

L'embarras se changea en colère. La frustration d'être toujours collé à un sous-fifre du patron lui revenait en pleine figure.

— Il va falloir qu'on discute du traitement que tu me fais subir…

— Amène-le à ma chambre, coupa Yunho en regardant Taecyeon droit dans les yeux.

Le garde du corps cilla légèrement : cette situation ne lui plaisait pas non plus mais il obéissait sans se poser de question. Il n'y était pour rien mais les yeux de Jaejoong, aussi brillants et profonds que deux saphirs noirs, lui jetèrent à cet instant des éclairs meurtriers. Il s'éloigna furieusement, passant devant Yunho sans rien lui dire. Taecyeon le suivit, et tandis qu'ils se rendaient aux étages supérieurs, le Président et le Vice-président de l'organisation descendirent au sous-sol. L'accès à cette partie du bâtiment était limité et interdit au public. L'atmosphère y était nettement plus sombre, les membres ne cachaient plus les motivations du Lys Blanc derrière des faux-semblants.

A l'inverse, les étages supérieurs, notamment les appartements privés, étaient plus clairs, décorés avec soin, équipés de tout ce qu'il fallait pour le confort de ses occupants. Les membres du Lys Blanc de bas rang occupaient des chambres, dont chacune avait une salle de bain, et devaient partager la cuisine, mais certains privilégiés avaient toute une suite privative avec une kitchenette, la plus spacieuse étant celle de Yunho, évidemment, qu'il partageait avec Jaejoong. Bien que fâché, ce fut à cet endroit que ce-dernier se rendit. Il s'était tout de même un peu calmé et ne fit aucune remarque assassine lorsque Taecyeon l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre. Cependant, il demeurait agacé et l'envie de titiller son pot-de-colle était trop forte. Jaejoong s'installa lascivement sur le lit, prêt à accueillir son amant en douceur lorsqu'il déciderait de le rejoindre. Il ne défit pas ses vêtements pour autant. Allongé sur le côté, les courbes de son corps accentuées par sa tenue, il avait le bras nonchalamment posé sur sa hanche. Le garde-du-corps le regardait, impassible.

— La vue te plait ? demanda Jaejoong. Tu crois que le patron apprécierait ?

— Monsieur le Président aime particulièrement votre personne, alors il n'y a aucun doute, répondit Taecyeon, obéissant, comme si la question était anodine.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? insista-t-il d'une voix douce en faisant glisser sur doigt sur la ligne de sa taille fine.

Le regard du jeune homme s'attarda un peu trop sur ces courbes volontairement aguicheuses et le sourire de Jaejoong s'élargit. Il le vit rougir et regarder légèrement au-dessus de la tête de lit.

— Vous êtes toujours sublime, si c'est cela que vous demandez, dit-il avec difficulté.

— Tu es vraiment très gentil comme garçon, fit Jaejoong en toute sincérité.

Il n'avait plus le cœur à l'importuner, après tout, il ne faisait qu'obéir à Yunho. Celui qui devait payer n'était pas Taecyeon, et Jaejoong pouvait très bien se permettre de faire ravaler sa fierté au Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc.

En bas, Yunho entra par une porte gardée par deux armoires à glace. C'était un bureau sommaire : il y avait une large table en métal avec quelques papiers étalés dessus, et une seule chaise. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était à genoux sur le sol, et deux hommes de mains du Lys Blanc l'entouraient avec animosité. Une jeune femme semblait attendre dans un coin, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Ses longs cheveux bouclés avaient une légère teinte violette qui reflétait la lumière blanche du néon accroché au plafond. Ses vêtements moulaient son corps aux formes généreuses et elle avait noué les pans de son chemiser sous sa poitrine, la mettant en valeur. Elle salua Yunho d'un signe de tête.

A la vue du Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, l'homme à genoux pâli et s'inclina automatiquement.

— Lee Cheonhwa, cher ami, fit Yunho avec un large sourire. Je suppose que si tu es là c'est pour me rembourser l'argent que tu me dois.

A en juger par le regard effaré de son vis-à-vis, sa présence n'était pas due à un règlement de dette. Un des deux hommes de main, nommé Kangin, attrapa Lee par l'épaule et montra la jeune femme du regard.

— Il avait bien une grande quantité d'argent dans ses poches, mais pour se payer du bon temps avec Hyosung.

— Je ne suis au courant de rien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Personne ne m'a dit qu'il avait des dettes.

Yunho soupira bruyamment. Siwon, de son côté, prenait des notes dans un dossier avec un petit sourire en coin. Le Président s'assit sur le bord du bureau d'un air décontracté.

— Penses-tu que je suis une association caritative, Lee Cheonhwa ? demanda-t-il.

— Non monsieur.

Lee Cheonhwa avait l'âge d'être le père de Yunho, pourtant il demeurait à genoux à ses pieds en tremblant.

— Est-il logique d'aller dépenser ton argent sur mes filles alors que tu as une dette à me payer ? J'essaie de comprendre… pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu directement me donner cet argent ? C'était si simple.

Il soupira à nouveau mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant. Il regardait l'homme avec affection, pourtant. Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

— Tu ne peux pas prendre du bon temps avec une de mes filles alors que tu me dois de l'argent, tu le sais ça. Cela ne remboursera pas ta dette…

— Je sais mais je…

— Après tu viendras me dire que tu as besoin de plus de temps, coupa Yunho sur un ton paternel. Par deux fois je t'ai donné des délais, est-ce que je peux le faire une troisième fois ? Tu abuses de ma gentillesse, Lee Cheonhwa.

Son regard s'assombrit, son sourire disparut. Yunho se redressa, dominant le cinquantenaire de toute sa carrure.

— Les gens diront « le Président du Lys Blanc est naïf, on peut lui emprunter de l'argent sans problème, on a tout notre temps pour rembourser, il nous fait généreusement crédit, il est gentil… » Sauf que je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une telle réputation. Tu me demandes de l'argent, je te le prête, je te fais confiance pour être remboursé dans les délais que je fixe, et par deux fois tu m'as manqué de respect. C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

— Je suis désolé ! s'écria Lee Cheonhwa en s'aplatissant contre le sol. J'ai eu tort ! Laissez-moi une dernière chance, je ne vous décevrai pas cette fois.

Il y eut un long moment de silence où Yunho observa longuement l'homme prosterné à ses pieds. Son visage se détendit.

— Très bien. Une dernière chance.

Alors que le regard de Lee Cheonhwa s'illuminait à cette nouvelle, Yunho s'accroupit juste devant lui.

— Je te laisse un dernier délai, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Deux jours.

Il sortit discrètement de sa poche intérieure un petit couteau. Son vis-à-vis eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que Yunho planta la lame dans le sol avec précision, tranchant au passage le petit doigt de sa main droite. Il se mit à crier, de surprise, de douleur, d'incompréhension, tenant sa main sanguinolente contre sa poitrine. Le visage de Yunho, qui s'était relevé comme si de rien n'était, redevint froid, impassible.

— Deux jours, répéta-t-il sèchement. Et chaque jour où tu ne me paieras pas ce que tu me dois, tu perdras un doigt.

Il essuya son petit couteau avec un mouchoir et le rangea à nouveau dans sa poche intérieure. Il se retourna vers Hyosung et Kangin.

— Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche des Hôtesses, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme ne paraissait pas perturbée par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Elle ne posa même pas les yeux sur Lee Cheonhwa qui gémissait, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle sourit à Yunho avant de partir rejoindre le night-club. A son tour, le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Il planta son regard dans celui de Siwon.

— Débarrasse-moi de celui-là, lui dit-il. Ensuite, je monte dans ma chambre. Celui qui viendra me déranger avant le lever du soleil finira dans le fleuve. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— C'est on ne peut plus clair, sourit son Vice-président. Passe une bonne nuit.

— J'y compte bien, répondit Yunho sur un ton léger.

Yunho s'en alla sans accorder un dernier regard à l'homme dont il venait de priver un doigt. Il gravit les étages, ignora tous ceux qui le saluèrent sur son passage, et il arriva à son appartement. Quelqu'un l'attendait, il en avait oublié la colère de son compagnon au moment où ils s'étaient quittés. Il vit Taecyeon, immobile, planté comme un piquet devant la porte de sa chambre.

— Je te remercie, lui dit-il. J'espère qu'il ne t'en a pas trop fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

— Non monsieur.

— A la bonne heure ! Tu peux disposer et rejoindre… qui tu as envie de rejoindre, hésita le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc en essayant de se souvenir si le garde-du-corps entretenait une relation avec qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme s'inclina et quitta l'appartement tandis que Yunho entra dans sa chambre. Jaejoong était allongé sur le lit, son attention portée sur un magazine qu'il parcourait avec nonchalance.

— Tu es encore habillé ? se plaignit Yunho.

Jaejoong leva les yeux vers lui et l'accueillit avec un sourire. Il jeta le magazine et se redressa, s'approchant un peu plus de Yunho sans quitter le lit.

— C'est plus amusant quand c'est toi qui m'enlèves mes vêtements, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Yunho s'avança vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour que Jaejoong puisse le toucher. Il lui caressa le torse avec envie, commença à déboutonner sa chemise, fit descendre sa main sur le pantalon. En toute sensualité, Jaejoong cherchait à attiser le désir de son amant. Il se mordait la lèvre avec envie tandis que Yunho se laissait faire complètement.

— Tu es déjà si dur, constata le jeune homme, presque avec étonnement en dégrafant le pantalon. Qu'as-tu fait juste avant qui a pu t'exciter à ce point ?

— Tais-toi et continue, marmonna son vis-à-vis en s'agrippant à sa chevelure.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jaejoong. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avant de les poser sur le membre tendu de son compagnon. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche pendant qu'il l'engloutissait sur toute sa longueur. Il marqua un court arrêt, le temps de surmonter le rejet naturel de sa gorge. Ses mains ne se lassaient pas de parcourir le torse de Yunho, et il fit remonter la chemise et le débardeur avec pour pouvoir le caresser à même la peau. Les doigts du Président se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se laissait aller. La tête penchée en arrière, il appréciait la douce torture que lui procurait Jaejoong en-dessous de la ceinture. Il le sentait aller et venir sur son sexe avec délectation. Il allait. Il venait. Langoureusement. Sa langue experte connaissait par cœur ce qui lui faisait plaisir, ces petits endroits précis où tout contact lui faisait perdre pied. Caressante, elle s'attarda longuement sur la petite fente, traçant des cercles autour. Jaejoong suçota le gland, presque timidement, avant de le prendre de nouveau en bouche jusqu'à la base, tandis qu'une de ses mains tenait délicatement l'autre partie de son sexe. Il continua, encore et encore, cherchant à le faire jouir dans sa bouche. Les râles de Yunho résonnaient dans la chambre, il accompagnait les mouvements de tête de Jaejoong avec ses mains.

Jaejoong s'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non retour. L'esprit encore engourdi, Yunho le prit par le cou et le fit se redresser, l'amenant à sa hauteur. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et arracha une à une les sangles de sa veste noire pour lui en débarrasser. Jaejoong finit de le déshabiller en même temps, dans la précipitation, tellement le désir les enflammait l'un comme l'autre. Yunho le dévorait. Littéralement. Ils avaient basculé sur le matelas, le cou de son amant à portée de bouche. Il lui lâcha les lèvres pour goûter à la peau tendre et salée de sa gorge. Il sentit les jambes de Jaejoong enserrer sa taille, son bas-ventre venant se frotter contre son érection. Il laissa ses lèvres papillonner sur le torse de Jaejoong, s'attardant sur ses tatouages, notamment celui en forme de lys sur son pectoral droit.

L'esprit du jeune homme était transporté par la chaleur de ces caresses. C'était un véritable paradoxe que le contact de Yunho sur son corps était à la fois ce qui lui faisait perdre pied mais aussi ce qui le maintenait à la réalité. Ses baisers, ses mains qui parcouraient chaque centimètres-carrés de sa peau et qui finissaient de le déshabiller intégralement, toutes ces attentions délectables l'amenaient au bord de l'orgasme. Il le sentait descendre petit à petit le long de son corps, traçant une ligne de feu autour de son nombril jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Tout doucement, ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Yunho. Ses soupirs de bien-être s'intensifièrent. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir été interrompu quelques heures plus tôt, mais c'était tout de même mieux d'être dans leur lit plutôt que dans une cabine de toilettes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise lorsque la langue de son amant s'insinua en lui. Il le voulait déjà entièrement mais il ne devait pas sauter les étapes. Yunho le massait, lui écartait les chairs avec précaution, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer les choses. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer de cette façon. Jaejoong se redressa, la main sur la joue de Yunho pour le faire relever lui aussi. Il le força à s'asseoir, dos à la tête de lit et il se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il ne dit rien mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux, un regard intense s'échangeait entre les deux hommes. Il tenait le sexe de son amant, dressé vers lui, et l'amena lui-même jusqu'au petit orifice dilaté. Lentement, il descendit le bassin jusqu'à ce que Yunho soit en lui jusqu'à la base. Ses mains chaudes qui lui tenaient le dos et les hanches, son souffle tremblant et moite dans son cou, tous les sens de Jaejoong étaient décuplés. C'était lui qui décidait de la cadence, ondulant d'abord le bassin avec une lente langueur. Il étudiait les réactions de Yunho : cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur la chair tendre de ses fesses, les écartant un peu pour faciliter la pénétration. Les mains à plat contre le mur, Jaejoong se concentrait sur ses sensations et sur le visage de son amant qui le regardait toujours avec désir. Les va-et-vient s'intensifièrent, le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc ne se contentait plus de laisser faire Jaejoong et donnait des coups de rein en synchronisation avec ses mouvements. Ils se laissaient aller, ils étaient libres. Les soupirs de Jaejoong se terminaient en des cris de plaisirs, répondant comme un écho aux râles de Yunho. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas des gouttes de transpiration qui coulaient sur leur peau, ni du son claquant de leurs corps qui s'entrechoquaient dans la fougue de leur étreinte. Ils assouvissaient leur désir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Yunho ne tienne plus et décide de prendre les rênes.

Il fit basculer Jaejoong vers l'arrière, le retournant sur le ventre, exposant à sa vue son dos recouvert de tatouages. Cela n'avait pas perturbé son amant qui le laissait le manipuler sans se plaindre. Il eut un hoquet de surprise tout de même lorsqu'il rentra en lui d'un coup sec. Il sentait dans cette étreinte toute la tension qui animait les muscles de Yunho, sa puissance et sa fougue. Il savait qu'il se retenait un minimum pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il lui écartait les fesses à pleine main, les pouces près de son entrée. Il était si proche de la petite mort… Jaejoong le connaissait par cœur, si bien qu'il releva un peu plus le bassin. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit que Yunho se pencha pour venir lui caresser son sexe tendu et esseulé. Il lui prodiguait le même rythme que ses coups de boutoir. Il se sentait venir lui aussi. Encore un peu. Sa voix résonnait encore dans la chambre. Yunho avait enfoncé son visage dans le creux de son cou pour rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, l'embrassant d'un souffle tremblant, le mordillant pour étouffer ses propres gémissements. Il y était. Il s'immobilisa, le corps extrêmement tendu, et se délivra dans un cri bestial alors qu'il était enfoncé profondément en lui. Jaejoong jouit à son tour, dans la main étroitement serrée de son compagnon. Ils restèrent dans cette position, immobiles, pendant encore de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Puis celui qui était en-dessous retomba mollement sur le matelas, essoufflé, et Yunho se laissa glisser sur le côté pour s'étendre contre lui. Il déposa avec tendresse ses lèvres sur son front humide. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils se sentaient en paix.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et, le souffle encore tremblant de leurs ébats, ils en perdaient la notion du temps. Yunho faisait glisser ses doigts sur le dos nu de Jaejoong, redessinant les tatouages qui recouvraient sa peau. Songeur, il réécrivait l'inscription « JUNSU » sur le bas du dos, qui faisait face comme dans un miroir à « MICKY ».

— Tu sais, ça ne me plaît pas tellement de voir les noms de ces traîtres pendant que je te baise. Tu te décideras un jour à les enlever ?

— Ce sont mes frères, répondit Jaejoong au tac-au-tac en se redressant légèrement.

— C'est bien pour cela que je ne leur ai pas arraché la langue, continua Yunho d'une voix douce.

— Dans ta grande mansuétude tu les as laissé vivre leur vie loin de l'organisation, oui, reprit son amant qui cachait à peine un ton ironique. Et depuis, tu m'as enfermé dans cette tour d'ivoire où je suis sans cesse surveillé par tes sbires, comme si j'étais celui qui devait être puni.

Il s'assit pour lui faire face, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, alors que Yunho se contentait de l'écouter sans réagir. Il n'avait pas oublié le regard de colère qu'il lui avait jeté quelques heures plus tôt, il savait très bien que la situation actuelle ne plaisait pas à son compagnon.

— Je ne peux pas sortir, à moins d'être encadré par non moins de deux de tes gorilles, et même ici je ne suis pas libre de me déplacer comme je le souhaite, dans cet endroit même où je vis.

Il se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

— Tes sbires n'ont qu'un respect apparent à mon égard. Maintenant on m'appelle la « Putain du Patron ».

Yunho ne put retenir un petit rire.

— Après, ce n'est pas totalement faux... murmura-t-il.

Jaejoong le regarda longuement, les yeux arrondis par la colère. Son air sarcastique avait disparu et Yunho baissa la tête en soupirant. Il le laissa faire ses petites affaires dans la salle de bain. La Fraternité du Lys Blanc était son organisation, pourtant il semblait ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux. Il repoussait toute confrontation avec Jaejoong depuis que Junsu et Yoochun étaient partis. Certains les considéraient comme des traîtres, d'autres répondaient que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas si grave. On n'entendit plus que l'eau de la douche couler pendant cinq minutes, puis Jaejoong sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, le corps luisant à cause de l'humidité. Il prit un paquet de cigarettes sur la commode près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville et en alluma une en regardant Séoul de nuit. Les étoiles étaient voilée, comme toujours, mais les phares blancs et rouges des voitures lui offraient un joli spectacle de lumières. Yunho se leva et le prit par la taille.

— Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas en rire. Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas une « putain ».

Jaejoong haussa les épaules de dédain. Cela n'empêcha pas Yunho de le presser un peu plus contre lui.

— Après toutes ces années, je pensais que c'était évident pour nous deux. Je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre que toi, et tu n'as jamais eu personne d'autre que moi.

— C'est peut-être le problème.

— Tu ne le penses pas, continua Yunho avant de lui embrasser l'épaule. Tu es la moitié de mon cœur. Je suis tien et tu es mien.

— Alors pourquoi je paie pour ce que mes frères ont fait? demanda son compagnon en se tournant vers lui.

— J'ai mes raisons.

Il ne voulait pas répondre avec honnêteté, il préférait rester évasif. Alors Jaejoong abandonna toute idée de s'expliquer avec lui et il écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la commode. Yunho ne riait plus, il ne prenait plus les choses à la légère, comme si quelque chose de lourd pesait sur ses épaules. Jaejoong passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le sien. Comme si c'était un automatisme, il caressa le tatouage de fleur de lys qui ornait la base de la nuque de Yunho, identique à celui qu'arborait Jaejoong à la poitrine ou même Heechul sous l'oreille.

— J'ai juste l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, murmura-t-il tout doucement.

— Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance ici, corrigea Yunho.

— En m'obligeant à être accompagné vingt heures sur vingt-quatre par Taecyeon? Il est mignon mais bon… ce n'est pas toi.

— Il t'aime bien pourtant, sourit son vis-à-vis.

— Tu mérites une claque, Jung Yunho.

Son sourire contredisait ses paroles. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et se laissa bercer contre son corps.

— Laisse-moi te faire l'amour comme toi tu aimes, reprit Yunho dans un murmure.

Il le souleva légèrement et l'amena jusqu'au lit, ses lèvres lui caressant le cou. Il l'allongea, inondant son visage de baisers, s'abreuvant de sa peau encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il fit remonter les jambes de Jaejoong presque jusqu'à ses épaules, les tenant par l'arrière du genou. Son membre s'était de nouveau réveillé, prêt pour une nouvelle étreinte.

Les rayons matinaux du soleil éclairaient la chambre entière, les volets n'ayant pas été fermés la veille. Yunho était partiellement réveillé et caressait machinalement du bout des doigts les pointes des cheveux d'ébène de Jaejoong. Celui-ci était encore plongé dans un profond sommeil, entièrement allongé sur son amant, l'oreille collée contre sa poitrine. Tous les deux dans le plus simple appareil, le drap roulé en boule sur le sol, ils étaient bien. Cela avait des avantages à être son propre patron : Yunho se fichait totalement de l'heure qu'il était ni du travail qui devait l'attendre sur son bureau. Siwon s'en sortirait très bien tout seul. Il ne pensait pas à ces désagréments. Il soupira de bien-être et serra un peu plus Jaejoong contre lui. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose inconsciemment mais il ne parvint pas à le comprendre. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester encore ainsi pendant des heures…

Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans sommation. Siwon apparut, un dossier à la main. Il y eut une fraction de seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps nu de Jaejoong qui lui montrait son dos, mais Yunho fut suffisamment rapide pour attraper le drap et recouvrir son compagnon, au moins en-dessous de la taille.

— On frappe à la porte quand on a appris les bonnes manières, grommela-t-il.

— Désolé, sourit Siwon, mais il serait temps que tu te lèves. Le soleil s'est levé depuis longtemps, j'ai le droit de venir te déranger sans craindre pour ma vie.

— Laisse-moi décider comment je vais te punir. Mais puisqu'il faut se lever…

Il soupira de mécontentement et essaya de se glisser hors du lit sans réveiller Jaejoong. Il commença par le faire glisser sur le côté, lui tenant la tête avec précaution. Une plainte assourdie par l'oreiller s'échappa de la bouche de l'endormi. Siwon s'était retourné pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il ne vit pas avec quelle délicatesse son Président recouvrait son amant jusqu'aux épaules, ni comment il lui dégagea quelques mèches folles qui lui cachaient les yeux. Il prit quelques minutes pour se débarbouiller et s'habiller, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était attendu. Siwon ne montrait rien mais il s'impatientait.

— Tu aurais pu partir, je t'aurais vite rejoint, fit remarquer Yunho en ajustant le col de sa veste.

— Tant que je suis ici…

Yunho lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Jaejoong.

— N'est-il pas adorable ?

— Depuis dix ans que tu me le dis, j'ai bien compris, soupira Siwon.

Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc se pencha sur son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller, il paraissait si paisible. Ne résistant pas à l'idée de prendre quelques clichés, Yunho sortit son téléphone.

— Sérieusement ? fit Siwon qui n'osait pas crier.

— Je veux l'encadrer.

— Tu es vraiment siphonné, tu sais ça ?

— J'ai coupé des doigts pour moins que ça, rétorqua Yunho en continuant son shooting.

Il releva un peu le drap afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le corps de Jaejoong.

— T'es chiant, grommela le jeune homme d'une voix étouffée.

— Tu m'aimes quand même. Prends une pose un peu plus érotique mon chéri s'il te plait…

Jaejoong lui jeta un oreiller à la figure sans même ouvrir les yeux. Yunho avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il ne tarda pas à ranger son téléphone. Il se pencha pour embrasser Jaejoong avant de partir. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il retrouva son sérieux et commença à lire les dossiers que Siwon lui tendait. Ils descendirent jusqu'aux bureaux en silence, puis le Vice-président osa lui faire part de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

— Tu sais, au lieu de le laisser tourner en rond dans cet immeuble, tu pourrais lui faire faire quelque chose de plus concret pour l'organisation.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Yunho sans lever les yeux des pages qu'il lisait.

— Comme ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, des photos de charme…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, on n'est pas dans ce marché.

— On pourrait. Je ne te dis pas de le faire tourner un film érotique ou de lui demander de se faire prendre par un mec lambda, même si on pourrait très bien vous filmer tous les deux et que…

— Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui suis siphonné, coupa Yunho qui s'était soudainement arrêté. Depuis combien de temps tu te dis que faire de Jaejoong un acteur porno est une bonne idée ? Que tu te permettes de me parler avec familiarité passe encore, nous sommes amis depuis bien longtemps, nous avons toujours eu des rapports comme ça. Mais tu parles de mon compagnon, je te rappelle. Et ce n'est un secret pour personne.

— J'essaie juste de voir ce qu'il peut apporter à l'organisation, s'expliqua Siwon. Et ne fais pas celui qui est choqué, tu tiens bien une maison close dans cet immeuble.

— Jaejoong n'est pas à vendre, répliqua le Président en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais Heechul l'est sans problème ?

— C'est son choix, je lui ai proposé d'arrêter. Mais je te rappelle que tu es celui qui le pousse un peu plus à accepter plus de clients. Ton obsession pour les entrées d'argent de la Fraternité devient grave. Mentionne une nouvelle fois de vendre le corps de Jaejoong et on te retrouvera en morceaux dans le lit du fleuve. En toute amitié.

— Je disais ça comme ça, patron, pardonne-moi, finit Siwon en levant les mains en signe de paix.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapitre 2-**

Jaejoong avait rapidement enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt blanc avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Taecyeon en train de l'attendre dans le couloir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, et comme pour se faire pardonner son comportement de la veille, Jaejoong lui adressa un grand sourire. L'idée qu'il le suive où qu'il aille ne l'enchantait toujours pas mais il allait devoir faire avec. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : il n'était pas trop tard pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il aurait pu manger tranquillement dans l'appartement, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Il pouvait rarement être avec Yunho pendant les repas sauf s'il descendait lui-même dans les bureaux, et il ne se souvenait même plus de quand datait leur dernier petit-déjeuner commun. Ces moments privilégiés de couple lui manquaient. Par conséquent, celui qui l'accompagnait quasiment tous les matins pour manger était Heechul. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble, puisque l'hôte n'avait pas beaucoup d'occupations pendant la journée non plus. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et pouvaient échanger leurs secrets et leurs inquiétudes sans crainte. Heechul était à la fois un très bon ami de Yunho et un confident de Jaejoong, il était de très bons conseils. Il était également la seule personne avec qui Jaejoong pouvait passer un peu de temps sans avoir un garde du corps près de lui. Lorsque Jaejoong arriva dans la cuisine commune de l'étage inférieur, Heechul n'eut qu'à faire un signe de tête à Taecyeon pour que ce-dernier se rende dans la pièce d'à côté pour patienter.

— Ne prête pas trop attention à ce que les sous-fifres peuvent dire, lui dit Heechul en lui servant une tasse fumante de café. Ils sont bien contents de tourner autour des « putains » du Lys Blanc pourtant, là ça ne les gêne pas. Mais si je les entends parler de toi en ces termes, il se pourrait qu'un coup de genou vienne leur écraser les noix.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de rétablir l'ordre.

— Si on s'en tient à la hiérarchie de la Fraternité, je suis tout à fait en droit de les faire plier, corrigea son ami avec un sourire carnassier en allumant une cigarette. Je suis le Manager de l'équipe des hôtes et hôtesses. Et en plus je suis un proche de leur Président.

— C'est Yunho qui devrait les recadrer, marmonna Jaejoong, les yeux plongés dans le liquide noir. Mais il y a tellement de choses qui posent problèmes en ce moment.

— Taecyeon par exemple ? comprit Heechul.

— Est-ce parce que Yoochun et Junsu sont partis qu'il me fait surveiller pour ne pas que je les rejoigne ? A-t-il vraiment encore confiance en moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé et que j'ai refusé de le voir. La Fraternité du Lys Blanc est s'est véritablement renforcée depuis cinq ans, est-ce que mes frères ont vu quelque chose qui m'a échappé ? questionna le jeune homme tristement. Nous avons fondé cette organisation ensemble, avec Changmin. Et franchement c'est tellement différent de ce qu'on s'imaginait au départ.

— Changmin était déjà parti quand je suis arrivé, acquiesça Heechul.

Près de dix ans auparavant, ils étaient cinq à avoir fait un pacte de sang. Jaejoong, Yoochun et Junsu avaient toujours vécu ensemble dans des centres d'accueil pour les enfants qui n'avaient plus de parents, et ils se considéraient comme des frères. Yunho et Changmin, eux, étaient réellement de la même famille. Pour s'en sortir dans la vie ensemble, ils avaient créé la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, proposaient leurs services dans divers petits boulots que personne ne voulait faire. Changmin avait économisé de son côté pour pouvoir faire des études de médecine, et Yunho l'avait laissé faire. Peu à peu la Fraternité était devenue une véritable bande organisée, notamment depuis l'arrivée de Siwon, mais aussi grâce à l'impétuosité de Yunho et à son culot.

— Et si tu pouvais faire ce que tu faisais avant ? demanda l'hôte. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté le piano ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait organiser des soirées plus calmes au night-club, plus classiques, comme un piano-bar. Je peux soumettre l'idée à Eunhyuk, qu'on puisse être trois à convaincre Yunho…

Jaejoong haussa les épaules tristement et prit une cigarette à son tour. Heechul soupira si fort que sa frange voleta durant une fraction de seconde. Cela faisait presque une heure que Jaejoong et Heechul discutaient autour d'un café dans une des cuisines communes de l'immeuble. L'odeur de tabac était déjà persistante mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Ils étaient quasiment les seuls à utiliser cette cuisine, de toute façon, et s'il y avait un endroit à visiter en priorité si on les cherchait, c'était bien celui-ci. C'était une des rares fois où Heechul se montrait sans maquillage. Le teint pâle, les traits tirés, ses trente années de vie étaient plus visibles sur son visage que lorsqu'il était appareillé pour travailler. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et un jean noir, et le seul artifice qu'il arborait était une épingle à cheveux rouge vermeil, nacrée, qui contrastait avec l'ébène de sa chevelure. Il chérissait cet ornement plus que tous les bijoux somptueux qui avaient été offerts par ses clients.

Ils furent interrompus par Yunho qui entra dans la cuisine, vêtu de son habituel costume bleu sombre, les cheveux maintenus avec du gel, comme s'il sortait de son bureau de travail. Heechul hésita à se lever et à incliner de la tête pour le saluer comme n'importe quel subordonné, mais il se souvint qu'il était dans un environnement privé.

— J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, dit le président à Heechul après avoir longuement regardé Jaejoong. Et je veux que tu sois le premier à le savoir. Dans une semaine, les Dragons Rouges arrivent à Séoul, ils resteront quinze jours.

Malgré le ton impersonnel de cette déclaration, il savait très bien ce que cela impliquait dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis. Les yeux de Heechul s'agrandirent sur le coup de la surprise et de la joie soudaine. Yunho aurait bien pu annoncer que Noël et son anniversaire étaient avancés qu'il n'aurait pas vu autant d'émotion dans le regard de son ami. Jaejoong ne disait rien, mais son sourire était tout autant évocateur. Hangeng allait venir, et chacune de ses visites était un moment précieux.

— Je vous charge tous les deux de l'organisation de l'accueil de nos invités. La préparation des chambres, les repas, des retouches sur la décoration. Tout ce qu'on fait d'habitude.

— Je serai ravi de le faire ! s'exclama Heechul.

— On ne prend plus de clients pour toi à partir de demain, comme ça tu pourras te charger exclusivement des préparatifs. Veille quand même un peu sur ton équipe de temps en temps, continua Yunho.

— Bien sûr.

— Tu me charges aussi des préparatifs ? s'étonna Jaejoong.

— Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, en tant que personne qui partage ma vie, c'est ton rôle aussi.

Et il repartit aussi soudainement qu'il était entré, laissant un Jaejoong rougissant derrière lui.

— Il agit à sa manière, murmura Heechul avec un grand sourire.

Il était sur un petit nuage. Il fit un petit saut pour s'éjecter de sa chaise et courut rattraper Yunho d'un pas léger.

— Tout va bien ? fit la voix de Taecyeon qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— On peut dire ça, répondit Jaejoong en finissant son café. Bon, allons nous ennuyer quelque part dans cet immeuble.

Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier en soupirant et sortit de la cuisine, les mains dans les poches pour chercher quelque chose à faire. De son côté, Heechul avait suivi Yunho jusqu'à son bureau. C'était une vaste pièce éclairée, avec un grand bureau en bois noir, avec quelques papiers bien rangés, disposés sur la surface et un ordinateur dernier cri à grand écran. Au milieu, des fauteuils moelleux étaient disposés en forme de U. C'était là que le Président accueillait ses collaborateurs, afin de discuter et de traiter des contrats. Yunho n'était pas encore arrivé à son bureau quand il remarqua la présence de Heechul. Il le regarda avec étonnement tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

— Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ? demanda-t-il.

— Je voudrais te parler de Jaejoong quelques minutes si tu me permets.

Yunho s'assit en silence, et pour Heechul, cela voulait dire qu'il allait l'écouter attentivement.

— Tu ne devrais pas le brider comme ça, ou au moins lui expliquer pourquoi tu fais tout ça…

— Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, et tu n'as pas à venir te plaindre à sa place, coupa le Président sur un ton sec.

— Il ne va pas bien, et il ne te le dira pas, insista l'hôte.

— Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

— Accepte qu'il sorte plus souvent, il n'a rien à faire ici. A toi de te montrer raisonnable de temps en temps.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et partit sans que Yunho n'ait à lui répondre. Ce-dernier resta songeur de longues minutes avant de prendre le combiné de son téléphone de travail et d'appuyer sur un bouton.

— Fais venir Chansung dans mon bureau sur le champ.

Et il raccrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme de grande taille aux larges épaules entra sans frapper. Il portait un costume noir, sans cravate, le haut de la chemise déboutonné pour plus de confort. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance du Président et le salua en silence.

— Tu iras rejoindre Taecyeon à l'étage, vous emmènerez Jaejoong en ville cette après-midi, laissez-le faire ce qu'il veut. Boire un café, faire les boutiques, peu importe.

Il tendit à Chansung une de ses cartes de crédit, de couleur noire, et le jeune homme la prit à deux mains avec une extrême la considéra quelques secondes, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, et Yunho lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il s'en aille.

A l'étage supérieur, Heechul avait rejoint Jaejoong dans une des parties communes. Le jeune homme qui s'ennuyait était en train de passer en revue toutes les chaînes de télévision dont il disposait et aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il s'étonna de voir Heechul revenir étant donné qu'il était parti sans rien lui dire.

— Tu étais parti où comme ça ?

— J'avais juste quelques mots à dire à notre beau Président. Alors ? Jaloux ?

— Si je devais m'inquiéter de toi, tu ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps, soupira Jaejoong en continuant de zapper.

Heechul lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse avant de s'allonger sur le canapé et faire reposer sa tête sur les cuisses de son ami. Taecyeon était à quelques mètres d'eux, debout, le dos collé au mur, comme une statue légèrement imposante.

— Ton Yunho prend soin de toi. A sa façon bien particulière mais tu sais combien il tient à toi.

— Les câlins c'est une chose, me dire ce qu'il se passe exactement, ça il ne sait pas faire. J'aimerais qu'il arrête de prendre les choses à la légère et de penser que je suis prêt à accepter toutes ses excentricités. On n'est plus des mômes, il ferait mieux d'accepter le fait qu'il a trente ans passés. Je ne suis pas un bijou qu'on enferme.

— Ceci expliquerait bien des choses… murmura Heechul sur un ton qui se voulait mystérieux. Le fait que personne ne puisse te toucher, le fait que tu sois enfermé ici depuis cinq mois – que tu aies réussi à accepter cela aussi longtemps me fascine d'ailleurs – en fait… tu es… un trésor ! Une pierre précieuse rare ! C'est ça ton secret ! Je t'ai démasqué !

Jaejoong attrapa un coussin et le colla sur le visage de son ami d'un air excédé. Ils furent interrompus par une tierce personne qui entra dans le salon avec timidité. Taecyeon regarda Chansung avec un air interrogateur. Les deux hommes se connaissaient très bien et partageaient même un dortoir. Tous les deux s'étaient spécialisés dans la protection rapprochée.

— Channie ? fit Taecyeon pour inciter son camarade à prendre la parole.

— J'ai un message de la part du Président.

Heechul se redressa en mettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Jaejoong observait longuement le jeune homme. Aussi grand que Taecyeon, et légèrement plus jeune, il avait eu rarement l'occasion d'avoir affaire à lui. Quand son habituel garde du corps était indisponible, c'était Kangin qui était chargé de le remplacer. Chansung s'inclina élégamment et fit quelques pas vers lui.

— Une sortie en ville vous plairait-il, jeune Monsieur ?

— Jeune Monsieur, souffla Heechul en réprimant un rire.

Il était évident que Jaejoong était plus âgé que lui, mais dans l'esprit de Chansung, peut-être que « jeune Monsieur » était un équivalent à « madame » pour désigner le partenaire de vie de son Président.

— Pourquoi me demandes-tu mon avis ? demanda Jaejoong sur un ton étrange, comme s'il entrait dans le rôle d'un « jeune monsieur » distingué.

— Monsieur le Président m'a donné une de ses cartes de crédit pour que vous en fassiez usage.

Heechul avait enfoncé la tête dans le coussin car l'envie de rire était de plus en plus forte. Chansung ne savait pas comment parler à Jaejoong et son ton était loin d'être naturel. Même Taecyeon souriait avec tendresse devant le comportement de son cadet. Ce-dernier jeta un regard suppliant à son camarade.

— Qu'est-ce que le Président t'a dit ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des ronds de jambe, exprime-toi clairement, conseilla Taec.

— Il voudrait que toi et moi on accompagne monsieur Jaejoong en ville, rougit Chansung.

— Il est trop chou, pleura Heechul d'une voix étouffée.

— Et qu'est-ce que le Président veut que je fasse avec sa carte ? demanda le concerné en reprenant un timbre de voix normal.

— Ce que vous voulez. Les magasins, prendre un café quelque part, il ne m'a pas donné de liste exhaustive. Un cinéma peut-être, un parc…

Heechul se leva précipitamment du canapé pour attraper la carte noire que Chansung tenait.

— Il a sorti sa Black Card ! s'exclama-t-il alors que le visage du jeune garde du corps devint cramoisi. Bah écoute Jae, fais-la flamber, ne dépense pas moins d'un million de wons. C'est sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner.

— Et je m'achète quoi pour un million de wons ?

— Une jolie robe d'un grand couturier.

Et une nouvelle fois, il se prit un coup de coussin dans la figure. Cette fois, Jaejoong l'avait jeté.

— Très bien, Channie, allons tous les trois nous promener en ville, comme une espèce de couple à trois étrange où je suis le seul qui s'amuse pendant que vous tirez une tronche de trente pieds de long, soupira-t-il en se levant.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, fit remarquer Heechul.

— Je me plains de ne pas être considéré par mon cher et tendre et d'être enfermé ici sans n'avoir rien à faire, puisqu'il me donne une autorisation de sortie avec un budget illimité, autant en profiter, expliqua Jaejoong sans joie.

— Mais tu n'as pas l'air très heureux.

— Disons que j'aurais vraiment préféré passer du temps avec Monsieur, mais Monsieur a des obligations alors il délègue.

Chansung se ratatina presque sur lui-même alors que Taecyeon restait interdit. Il savait très bien ce qu'en pensait Jaejoong de ce traitement, mais il n'était pas autorisé à émettre le moindre commentaire. Heechul leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu lorsqu'il avait été voir Yunho quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Au moins il essaie.

— Je vais lui imposer une grève du sexe, menaça Jaejoong.

Et Chansung redevint écarlate mais personne n'y prêta attention.

— Là t'es vache, commenta Heechul.

— Il l'a cherché.

— Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

Jaejoong entra dans une profonde réflexion. Peut-être justement devraient-ils se calmer sur la bête à deux dos et plus discuter de ce qui n'allait pas dans leur couple. Avait-il abandonné trop tôt leur dernière conversation ? Il se demandait même si Yunho comprenait que leur relation prenait une tournure légèrement malsaine. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris trop au sérieux les plaintes qu'il avait formulées la veille entre deux ébats.

— Je suppose que si je pars dans ma chambre pour aller me changer tu vas me suivre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Taecyeon.

Le garde du corps ne sut quoi répondre. Il partageait l'embarras de la situation. Ce fut Heechul qui arrangea tout le monde.

— Je vais l'accompagner, dit-il en posant les mains sur les épaules de son ami. Vous deux, restez-là et continuez d'être beaux.

Il emmena Jaejoong hors du salon, en direction de la suite qu'il partageait avec Yunho à l'étage supérieur. Dès qu'ils ne furent plus à portée des yeux et des oreilles, Chansung souffla bruyamment comme si on lui avait coupé la respiration pendant trop longtemps.

— Tu vas te détendre un peu ? lui lança Taecyeon. Tu n'es pas capable de parler aux gens ?

— C'est-à-dire que… je ne sais pas…

— Il ne te mangera pas. Il est un peu grognon parfois mais cela peut se comprendre. Tu peux lui parler avec respect sans le traiter comme… comme tu viens de le faire. Tu as essayé de faire quoi exactement ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

— De mettre les formes ? répondit Chansung en haussant les épaules.

— Tu étais ridicule, conclut tout simplement Taec.

Son camarade marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lui faire remarquer que Heechul l'avait trouvé « chou ». Jaejoong revint bien vite, avec un jean noir propre, un léger pull blanc et une veste d'automne brune. Il était prêt à sortir. Au fond, il était soulagé de pouvoir prendre l'air, si bien qu'il ne fit aucune remarque à ses deux chaperons. Heechul lui fit de grands signes pour lui dire au revoir et ils partirent tous les trois en voiture, direction quelques quartiers plus loin, dans les grandes rues les plus animées de Séoul. Jaejoong possédait la carte de crédit de Yunho, et il n'allait pas le décevoir en ne dépensant rien. Il décida de joindre l'utile à l'agréable : bientôt, une délégation venue de Chine allait arriver et il fallait préparer l'immeuble pour accueillir les hôtes. De nouvelles parures de lit, quelques décorations, des sets de table et une nouvelle garde-robe pour lui-même. Finalement, la présence de deux grands costauds comme Taecyeon et Chansung était bénéfique, ils serviraient à porter les paquets, même si les plus grosses commandes qu'il fit dans un magasin spécialisé dans le confort domestique allaient plutôt être livrées à domicile. Autant il resta sérieux et professionnel lorsqu'il fallait faire le point sur ce dont Heechul et lui avaient besoin pour préparer les chambres et la salle de repas, autant il se permit de jouer les divas dans les magasins de vêtements, en essayant plusieurs styles, demandant systématiquement l'avis de ses gardes du corps à chaque sortie de cabine. Chansung restait muet tant il était gêné mais Taecyeon, qui le connaissait mieux, osait répondre en toute sincérité.

Jaejoong ne cernait pas vraiment le comportement de Taecyeon à son égard, même s'il le sentait franc et loyal envers lui et Yunho. Parfois, sa façon de le regarder le perturbait. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait porté aucune attention aux regards des autres, même celles et ceux qui tombaient sous son charme. Cela n'était pas déplaisant mais il se demandait si cela amuserait autant Yunho dans la durée. Au bout de quelques heures, ils ressortirent de la galerie marchande avec trois nouveaux ensembles assortis pour l'automne et l'hiver, un costume flambant neuf, de nouvelles paires de chaussures et un manteau fourré hors de prix. Jaejoong avait même fait l'acquisition d'une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il avait décidé de porter tout de suite pour rester dans son personnage, tandis que Chansung et Taecyeon croulaient sous les sacs sans broncher.

— Messieurs, déclama-t-il avec un sourire lumineux qui fit se retourner quelques personnes sur leur passage. Et si nous nous arrêtions dans un café ? Je veux un moka bien crémeux avec de la crème fouettée.

— Oui, jeune Monsieur, répondit Chansung dont le champ de vision était réduit à cause de ses bras encombrés.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils trouvèrent une grande enseigne de café et diverses boissons en vogue. La salle était immense, et il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Jaejoong commanda son moka, ainsi que deux _americano_ pour les pauvres gardes du corps chargés comme des mules, et ils allèrent s'installer à une table accompagnée de deux banquettes moelleuses. Chansung fut estomaqué en constatant le nombre de gens qui avaient les yeux rivés vers Jaejoong. Ce-dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

— Finalement, commenta-t-il en s'asseyant avec bonne humeur. Ce fut une journée productive.

— C'est toujours comme ça ? chuchota Chansung à l'adresse de Taecyeon.

— Plait-il ? fit Jaejoong alors que Taec haussait des épaules.

— Jae ? intervint une voix derrière lui.

Le sourire de Jaejoong s'évanouit sur le coup de la surprise et il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé, bien qu'il ait reconnu la voix. Un jeune homme était assis tout seul autour d'une petite table et d'un _expresso_. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette rencontre, il se leva presque mais Jaejoong fut plus rapide. Il avait même ôté ses lunettes noires tellement superficielles à cet instant.

— Junsu ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les yeux de Jaejoong commencèrent à s'embuer. Quand avait-il vu son frère pour la dernière fois ? Il ne saurait le dire. Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec chaleur et émotion. Junsu lui tenait le visage pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux à lui aussi brillaient de joie mêlée à la tristesse de devoir vivre séparément.

— Tu as l'air d'aller bien, constata-t-il.

Et Jaejoong s'assit avec lui en laissant Taecyeon et Chansung dans leur coin. Leur présence n'avait pas échappé à Junsu.

— C'est devenu si grave que ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu trop sec.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Jaejoong. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre.

L'émotion passée, Junsu regardait les deux hommes un peu plus loin avec désapprobation. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Jaejoong savait très bien ce qu'il pensait de la situation, ce qui l'avait amené à quitter la Fraternité du Lys Blanc et ainsi s'attirer la colère de Yunho. Taecyeon répondait au regard de Junsu, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Lui aussi connaissait cette histoire et ce que son patron penserait d'une telle rencontre. Jaejoong, lui, ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter le moins du monde : il était avec son frère. En cinq mois, il n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles de Junsu et Yoochun.

— Il se permet des choses… si quelqu'un d'autre le vivait sous tes yeux, tu n'hésiterais pas à lui dire clairement que c'est de l'abus, fit remarquer Junsu.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, répondit son vis-à-vis machinalement.

— Ah vraiment ? Tout le monde autorise son compagnon de longue date à sortir si et seulement s'il est accompagné par deux sous-fifres, c'est bien connu.

— Il a ses raisons, j'imagine.

— Et il n'est même pas capable de te les expliquer ? répliqua Junsu. Non, Jae, il y a bien une raison pour laquelle Chunnie et moi sommes partis. Il te traite comme un objet, tu es en sa possession. Appelle cela comme tu veux mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Fais attention à toi.

— Je le connais, soupira Jaejoong. Vraiment, tu te trompes.

— Nous n'avons fait que partir. Partir seulement, et nous sommes devenus des traîtres à ses yeux ? Tu trouves cela normal ? Nous n'avons pas joué les rats avec les flics, nous avons juste décidé de vivre honnêtement, loin de ses magouilles et de ses trafics illégaux. Résultat, nous ne pouvons plus nous voir comme nous l'aurions voulu.

— Je ne dis pas que c'est normal.

Jaejoong n'avait aucun argument pour défendre la position de Yunho dans cette histoire. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc avait également coupé les ponts avec Changmin qu'il s'obligeait à appeler au moins une fois par mois par devoir.

— Il baigne dans des affaires de plus en plus dangereuses, ce qui te met, toi, en danger aussi. Mais ça… Cela lui passe au-dessus de la tête, continua Junsu. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Tu n'es pas obligé de sombrer avec lui, il essaie de se faire une place dans un monde de l'ombre, tu le sais.

Il lui prit la main, comme pour le convaincre un peu plus.

— Je sais tout ça. Je l'ai accepté, assura Jaejoong avec détermination. Je le suivrai dans cette voie s'il le faut. Je vous soutiens dans votre choix de mener une vie plus posée, mais Yunho, tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi.

— Personne ne te demande de finir en taule par amour. Tu es trop vieux pour être naïf à ce point.

— Si tu dois me faire le même discours à chaque fois qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main de celle de son frère. Alors peut-être que ce n'est plus la peine de…

— Pourquoi es-tu tant sur la défensive ? coupa Junsu. Je ne t'arrache pas à lui. J'essaie de te conseiller.

— Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi.

— Dis-moi que tu es heureux et on ne parlera plus de cela.

Le silence de Jaejoong en dit long, mais celui-ci savait combien Junsu se trompait. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait au sein de la Fraternité et Yunho ne voulait pas le mettre au courant, mais il sentait que tout le monde ou presque était sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps. Évidemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire à Junsu. Il ne voulait pas non plus terminer ses retrouvailles avec lui de cette façon. Sur un ton plus léger, il demanda des nouvelles de Yoochun.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Jaejoong n'avait connu que Junsu et Yoochun dans son enfance. Il était naturel pour eux de se considérer comme frères. Terminer la discussion sur une touche plus douce apaisa Jaejoong. Il avait encore besoin d'eux et ils lui manquaient tellement, et les occasions de passer du temps avec eux étaient trop rares. Très vite, il devrait dire au revoir à Junsu sans savoir quand ils pourraient se retrouver. Les mots qu'ils avaient pu échanger importaient peu finalement, il était simplement heureux de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Il était temps de rentrer : le soleil était en train de se coucher. Les activités nocturnes du Lys Blanc avaient déjà dû commencer.

Chansung et Taecyeon amenèrent les sacs de Jaejoong jusqu'à l'appartement. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé durant tout le trajet du retour. L'ambiance qui régnait entre eux était encore un peu étrange et maladroite et ce ne fut pas sans soulagement évident que Chansung se retira, à présent que sa mission était terminée. Il pouvait reprendre ses activités habituelles en tant que responsable de la sécurité du night-club.

— Et bien, soupira Jaejoong en faisant balancer ses bras comme un enfant qui n'a plus rien à faire. Je vais ranger tout ça et je vais attendre que Monsieur me sonne.

— Comme vous voulez, répondit Taecyeon sur un ton un peu sec.

Ils furent sauvés d'un silence gênant avec l'arrivée de Heechul. Il s'était complètement métamorphosé en comparaison au matin-même. Il portait un pantalon noir qui lui moulait les jambes, ainsi qu'une chemise en soie rouge très largement ouverte sur sa poitrine. Son regard souligné par du khôl était plus intense que malicieux. Et pourtant, il restait lui-même.

— Tu as fait des folies, j'espère ?

— Bien sûr, sourit Jaejoong.

— Je vous laisse, coupa Taec en s'inclinant.

Il partit sans rien ajouter, passant devant Heechul sans le regarder. Surpris par son comportement, il se tourna vers son ami d'un air interrogateur mais il eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaules. Jaejoong détourna la conversation sur la dernière soirée de son ami en tant qu'hôte pendant au moins trois semaines. Heechul s'était bien apprêté, parfumé avec douceur, il était prêt à ramener un maximum d'argent pour sa dernière soirée avant ses jours de repos. Il était tout excité, et ce n'était pas à la pensée de passer une soirée avec des inconnus. Heechul était en fête depuis la matinée, depuis qu'il savait que Hangeng serait bientôt à Séoul. Il avait gardé la broche rouge nacrée dans ses cheveux pour l'occasion alors qu'elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux pour la mettre en service.

— Alors ? Notre dragon arrive ? fit Jaejoong sur un ton amusé.

— Pour deux semaines, répondit Heechul la voix remplie de bonheur. Il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps, je vais l'avoir pour moi pendant deux semaines.

— Officiellement il vient pour le travail, ne t'emballe pas.

Mais le jeune homme dansait presque sur place.

— Je devrais lui acheter quelque chose, ou lui préparer des pâtisseries…

— Tu cuisines comme un pied je te rappelle, dit son ami en commençant à ranger ses nouvelles acquisitions.

— Apprends-moi, supplia Heechul en lui prenant les mains.

Il passa de longues minutes à tourner autour de Jaejoong comme une abeille travailleuse. Il approuva ses choix vestimentaires, essaya même le manteau en faisant son propre défilé. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes des préparatifs pour leurs invités, de comment ils allaient réorganiser l'immeuble pour cet événement.

— Hangeng aime le rouge, murmura Heechul, songeur.

— Oui le Vice-président des Dragons Rouges… aime le rouge… tu penses que je suis stupide ? soupira Jaejoong.

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement qui n'avait pas été fermée depuis que le manager des hôtes et hôtesses du Lys Blanc était entré. Un homme se tenait à l'embrasure. Habillé d'un costume bleu de nuit, comme la plupart des membres de l'organisation qui travaillaient dans les bureaux au deuxième étage, il paraissait hésitant.

— Bonsoir, Yesung, Monsieur le Secrétaire, sourit Heechul. Es-tu venu me rappeler d'aller bosser ?

— Pas vraiment mais tant que j'y suis… de toute façon je suis venu dire à Jaejoong que le Président Yunho l'attend dans son bureau.

— Pas de « bisou mon amour » ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

— Je ne sais pas s'il est d'humeur, répondit Yesung en partant.

— Tu as fait quoi comme bêtise encore ? demanda Heechul.

Jaejoong ne savait pas alors il se contenta de descendre au bureau les mains dans les poches. Heechul et lui se séparèrent dans l'ascenseur, l'hôte avait encore un étage à faire avant d'arriver au nightclub. Il frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas la réponse avant d'entrée. Yunho était en train de signer quelques papiers, les derniers de la journée. Jaejoong s'avança vers lui en silence, prenant un temps pour admirer la silhouette de son compagnon dans son espace de travail, dans son costume taillé sur mesure, la chemise blanche contrastant parfaitement avec le teint caramel de sa peau. Sous l'éclairage de la lumière artificielle, la cicatrice qu'il avait sous l'œil gauche était plus visible que d'habitude. Les traits de son visage étaient rudes cependant, et ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Depuis quand tu me convoques comme un employé de bureau ? lui demanda-t-il pour signaler sa présence.

— Si ça te dérange tant que ça, la prochaine fois je t'appelle tout simplement, répondit-il sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

— On se demande pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, grommela Jaejoong.

— J'ai fini, j'ai fini !

Sur ces mots, Yunho se leva de son fauteuil et rangea son bureau à la va-vite. Il sembla plus détendu et sortit de dessous la table un grand panier repas rempli de mets qui paraissaient délicieux, des pâtisseries et une bouteille de vin.

— Tu es sérieux ? fit Jaejoong avec un sourire ému.

— Je me disais que cela faisait un petit moment qu'on n'avait pas mangé tous les deux.

Yunho vida le panier lui-même, étalant tout sur la surface de son bureau. Il retira les films qui protégeaient les assiettes préparées par le traiteur attitré de l'organisation. Jaejoong reconnaissait tous ses plats préférés. Silencieux, le Président mit même le couvert et remplit les deux verres du vin qu'il avait soigneusement choisi. Son compagnon n'eut qu'à s'installer sur une chaise, admiratif.

— Tu sembles toujours t'étonner de l'attention que je peux te porter, remarqua-t-il.

— Ces temps-ci c'est vrai.

— C'est bon signe si au bout de dix ans j'arrive encore à te surprendre.

Une soirée comme celle-ci était plus que bienvenue pour Jaejoong il se sentait plus léger. Tous ses doutes s'étaient évanouis subitement. Les deux amoureux discutèrent de leur journée. Yunho était très investi ces derniers jours dans un projet immobilier très intéressant, et c'était une des rares parties de son travail qui était plus ou moins légale. Il avait passé des heures à discuter avec des actionnaires, des investisseurs, des avocats… Si cela tournait bien, les bénéfices pour la Fraternité seraient pharamineux. Au fond de lui, Jaejoong était soulagé de voir que Yunho prenait à cœur des projets qui ne risquaient pas de l'envoyer en prison un jour, encore fallait-il qu'il n'use pas de moyens douteux pour arriver à ses fins. Jaejoong raconta en partie son aventure en ville, et il lui détailla tout ce qu'il avait acheté pour l'accueil de leurs hôtes chinois, terminant sur les achats plus personnels. Il n'évoqua pas la rencontre avec Junsu, car il savait que ce serait le meilleur moyen de gâcher l'atmosphère agréable de cette soirée.

— Je t'ai pris un petit quelque chose au passage ! se souvint-il soudainement.

— Ah ! Tu ne t'es pas contenté de dépenser mon argent rien que pour toi ! ironisa Yunho. Je suis ému mon chéri.

Le sourire de Jaejoong s'élargit avec sadisme. Il sortit de sa poche une petite boule verte toute molle et la tendit en direction du Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. C'était une peluche au pelage très doux, un petit alligator aux grands yeux, accroché par un fil à un anneau métallique pour y accrocher ses clés. Peut-être était-ce sur le coup du choc émotionnel, mais Yunho posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main dans un soupir désabusé. Il attrapa tout de même la peluche.

— Et bien merci, je crois.

— Il m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi ! expliqua Jaejoong. Il est tellement doux et adorable, et pourtant c'est un animal féroce et dangereux.

— Tout à fait moi, comprit Yunho, le regard étrangement brillant.

— C'était soit ça, soit un magnifique gayageum d'époque qui trônait dans une vitrine.

— Je préfère la peluche, soupira son compagnon avec un sourire. Vraiment, je l'aime bien.

Il était sincère, et il fit glisser l'alligator dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Peu importe si c'était un clin d'œil un peu moqueur ou une réelle intention de faire plaisir avec un cadeau qui était plus symbolique que coûteux, cette peluche était offerte par Jaejoong, alors il n'avait aucune raison de la rejeter. Malgré tout cela, une ombre assombrissait le regard de Yunho, et il resta parfaitement immobile tandis que Jaejoong remettait les plats vides dans le panier pour débarrasser, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, un doute anima son visage.

— Mais j'y pense ! Il n'y a pas eu de dessert !

— Bien sûr qu'il y en a un, répondit Yunho en se levant.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire venir à lui. Jaejoong dut se tenir contre lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le Président le dominait de toute sa hauteur, et il lui releva le visage du bout des doigts pour maintenir le contact visuel. Un animal féroce, avait-il dit. Il se laisserait bien embrasser par lui.

— C'est toi le dessert.

Jaejoong frissonna, et les lèvres moelleuses de Yunho s'emparèrent des siennes sans pitié. Chaque baiser de cet homme était une aventure. Ses bras puissants entouraient son corps, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il l'appartenait. Le jeune homme émit un léger son qui ressemblait à un gémissement. La langue de son amant cherchait à tout prix à enlacer la sienne avec avidité. Il lui déboutonna la veste, puis la chemise, très lentement, jusqu'à ce que sa peau hâlée soit mise à nue. Les mains à plat sur son torse, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine vibrer de désir. Alors qu'il était en osmose avec Yunho, l'esprit léger, flottant comme un petit nuage, le baiser fut rompu soudainement. Son vis-à-vis lui tenait la mâchoire avec une poigne de fer, il ne pouvait plus bouger, totalement à sa merci. Yunho fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe, tirant un peu sur son piercing. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de lui dégrafer le pantalon et le faire se pencher au-dessus du bureau, les hanches collées à son ventre. Il avait la ferme intention de le prendre là, maintenant, dans cette atmosphère un peu brute. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Jaejoong. Il se cambra, signifiant qu'il était prêt, alors que son pantalon était baissé jusqu'aux cuisses. Il chercha à quémander un autre baiser en tournant la tête vers Yunho qui le lui donna dans sa grande mansuétude. Le pouce de son amant entreprit de le caresser doucement au niveau de son intimité, l'ouvrant pour le préparer, attisant le désir qui enflammait ses reins. Jaejoong se soumettait entièrement à lui avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Yunho le massait avec son pouce, faisait le tour de sa petite entrée pour la détendre. Il entrait en lui délicatement, laissait le temps à ses chairs de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Les gémissements de son amant lui indiquaient qu'il faisait bien son travail.

Yunho se contenta d'ouvrir uniquement la braguette de son pantalon pour sortir son membre encore à moitié endormi. Jaejoong le laissa faire, il ne le toucha même pas, comme s'il entrait dans un rôle. Tout doucement, il le pénétra alors qu'il n'était pas en érection totale, s'aidant de son pouce pour se glisser en lui. La sensation était différente, Jaejoong ne saurait dire s'il aimait cela, mais Yunho devait avoir une raison particulière de procéder de cette façon, une nouvelle envie, la curiosité d'expérimenter des choses nouvelles. Jaejoong l'accepta, écartant un peu plus les jambes pour faciliter l'accès. Il comprit très vite ce que Yunho cherchait à faire. Il le sentit grossir, se raidir, directement en lui. Il gémissait de plaisir tandis que ses chairs s'écartaient lentement. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc allait et venait en lui avec une lenteur contrôlée, il se collait le plus possible contre le bas de son dos pour le pénétrer le plus profondément, arrachant un cri son amant à chaque fois. De plaisir ? De douleur ? Un mélange des deux. Une sensation à la fois grisante et inconfortable durant une courte période. Il était entièrement dur à présent, et ses mouvements s'intensifièrent, s'accélérèrent. Il se défoulait presque sur le dos de Jaejoong qui se retrouvait acculé contre le bureau, obligé de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour ne pas flancher sous ses coups de rein qui le martelaient sans répit. Un animal féroce.

— ça te plait, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix extrêmement rauque.

— Continue, répondit simplement Jaejoong, essoufflé.

Comme pour répondre à son ordre, il ralentit un peu mais ses coups se firent plus violents, et les cris de son amant en devinrent plus aigus. Jaejoong porta la main à son membre tendu pour le soulager mais Yunho lui attrapa les doigts pour l'en empêcher en toute connaissance de cause. Le jeune homme grommela de frustration. Le Président s'immobilisa enfin, enfoncé jusqu'à la base. Il prit Jaejoong par la gorge et le ramena vers lui avec fougue.

— Ne les rencontre jamais plus derrière mon dos, Jaejoong, et je ne plaisante pas, dit-il sèchement.

Il fallut de longues secondes au jeune homme pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion. A présent tout était clair, ses petites attentions inattendues, jusqu'à cet élan sexuel si soudainement bestial. Yunho ne se laissa pas aller jusqu'à l'orgasme et se retira. Au même moment, Jaejoong se retourna et le repoussa loin de lui. Toutes les sensations de plaisir et de bien-être s'évanouirent en une fraction de seconde.

— Tu me fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en remontant son pantalon avec une légère pointe de honte qui lui faisaient rougir les oreilles.

— Tu le sais très bien, répliqua Yunho qui s'était rhabillé lui aussi.

Il paraissait réellement furieux, comme Jaejoong l'avait rarement vu.

— Tu as été voir Junsu derrière mon dos…

— C'était un pur hasard ! coupa son compagnon. Et j'ai bien le droit de voir mes frères, que ça te plaise ou pas !

— Fais attention, gronda Yunho en lui attrapant le bras.

— Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?

Il était hors de question pour Jaejoong de le laisser le traiter de cette façon. Il lui soutint son regard avec autant de colère que lui.

— Tu m'expliques le plan que tu viens de me monter ? A jouer les petits-amis romantiques et l'amant fougueux pour me faire des reproches en plein acte ? Est-ce que ça a du sens pour toi ?

— Cela n'a d'égal que le manque de respect que tu fais preuve envers moi, trancha Yunho.

— Quel manque de respect ? Moi je te manque de respect ? Alors que tu me colles un de tes sous-fifres constamment, que tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance, que tu laisses tes hommes me traiter de putain et que tu m'enfermes dans ton immeuble immonde ? s'écria Jaejoong d'une voix tellement stridente que Yunho recula.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que la soirée se terminerait de cette façon. Jaejoong se sentait prêt à lui dire clairement ce qu'il n'allait pas entre eux depuis trop longtemps.

— Tu as totalement omis de me parler de cette rencontre tout à l'heure lorsqu'on a discuté de notre journée, arrête de faire la victime, Jae, si tu n'avais rien eu à te reprocher, tu me l'aurais dit !

— Tu crois ça ? Espèce de gros tordu, rétorqua-t-il. Tu as mis Junsu et Yoochun sur ta liste noire, parce que tu es le genre à faire une croix sur tous ceux qui ont pu t'aimer dès lors qu'ils refusent de suivre le chemin que tu as choisi ! Ils n'ont rien fait de grave, ils sont juste partis et tu t'es mis à les mépriser, même devant moi, alors que tu sais très bien à quel point ils comptent pour moi ! Peut-être que Junsu a raison à ton sujet en fin de compte, tu deviens grave, Jung Yunho.

— Je me doute bien qu'il ne tarit pas d'éloges à mon sujet, lança son vis-à-vis avec sarcasme.

— Bon sang, tu ne m'écoutes même pas, ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid…

— ILS ONT VOULU T'ARRACHER À MOI ! hurla Yunho, de colère, et de douleur aussi. Et ils continuent encore ! Et tu veux que je leur dise merci ?

— C'est ça qui te pose problème ? Le fait qu'ils ne trouvent pas que c'est une très bonne idée pour moi de te suivre dans le crime organisé ? Mais si j'étais totalement contre ça, je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps, abruti ! Mais peut-être qu'ils ont raison et que je devrais me libérer de ton emprise ! Ce n'est plus de l'amour, je suis ton objet, ton jouet, avec lequel tu peux disposer quand ça te chante !

— Ce n'est pas…

— JE NE SUIS PAS QUELQUE CHOSE QUE TU PEUX ENFERMER DANS UNE TOUR ! Alors soit tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me fais subir ça, soit je mets un terme à toute cette mascarade et je m'en vais ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Essaie donc !

Yunho recula de nouveau, d'effroi cette fois, complètement paralysé. Toute la colère qu'il avait cumulée durant la soirée avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Jaejoong était sérieux dans ses propos et cette fois il ne pouvait pas répondre avec légèreté. La voix de son compagnon portait, qui sait qui avait pu entendre leur dispute de l'autre côté de la porte ? Il fallut quelques secondes à Jaejoong pour retrouver son calme, mais sa fureur se lisait toujours dans son regard.

— N'espère même pas me toucher à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Je pars dans ma chambre.

— C'est notre chambre…

— Je parle de celle que je n'utilise jamais mais qui m'a été attribuée ! répliqua Jaejoong. Et ne pense même pas t'en approcher, ni toi ni tes sous-fifres ! Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Il ne laissa pas Yunho répondre et partit en trombe du bureau, claquant la porte au passage. Il ignora totalement la présence des hommes de mains qui trainaient dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette bien connue. Taecyeon, qui discutait avec un de ses camarades. La colère de Jaejoong s'intensifia et il se rua vers lui comme un taureau qu'on lâchait dans l'arène.

— Toi ! s'écria-t-il.

Taecyeon se tourna vers lui, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

— Enlève cet air innocent de ton visage, espèce de rat ! Comment as-tu pu me faire un tel coup bas ?

— Je n'ai fait que lui transmettre mon rapport, répondit calmement le garde du corps.

— Depuis tout ce temps où je te faisais confiance, tu as détaillé mes faits et gestes à Yunho ?

Le jeune homme, pourtant plus grand de taille et à la carrure plus imposante, se sentait diminué devant Jaejoong. Il comprit à quel point sa colère était intense et que ce n'était pas un caprice d'amant éploré.

— Qui es-tu pour juger mes frères ? Tu es comme les autres chiens du patron ! Ne m'approche plus parce que tu risques de te prendre mon poing dans la figure. Je ne suis pas la douce épouse du Président de cette organisation, et JE NE SUIS PAS NON PLUS SA PUTAIN ! ajouta-t-il en hurlant, à l'adresse de tous les autres. La prochaine fois que j'entends ce mot me concernant, je coupe des mains et ce qui vous sert de virilité !

Et sur ces mots, il partit en direction des étages. Taecyeon restait collé au mur, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure : il se sentait à la fois coupable et blessé. Pourtant, il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Son ami siffla, impressionné par la tornade qui venait de retourner tout le couloir. Minjun faisait partie du service informatique du Lys travaillait presque exclusivement dans les bureaux de l'organisation. Le visage anguleux, ses yeux en amande lumineux derrière de fines lunettes, il était celui qui gérait tout le réseau des différents pôles de métiers qui fourmillaient dans cet immeuble.

— Il est vraiment volcanique. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude en voyant son ami être devenu presque aussi blanc que sa chemise.

— Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur quelque part ?

— Toi non. Le patron oui, mais tu n'es pas autorisé à le dire, soupira Minjun. Ne t'en fais pas Jaejoong t'aimera à nouveau quand tout sera calmé, ne te rend pas malade.

Taecyeon se redressa tristement, et ils descendirent au bar pour vider quelques verres.

Jaejoong était monté au troisième étage, celui où les membres de l'organisation de rang moyen étaient logés, celui-là même où il passait du temps avec Heechul. Mais l'hôte devait être en plein travail, dans les étages supérieurs, ceux réservés aux prostitués, hommes et femmes. Il croisa Yesung dans les couloirs, et ce-dernier fut étonné de le voir dans un état aussi déplorable.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tout seul ?

— Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna Jaejoong. Et ne pense même pas à faire venir un des chiens de Yunho pour garder ma porte.

— Mais…

Il arriva devant la porte qu'il cherchait. Il avait utilisé cette chambre si peu de fois qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle était encore à son nom. Mais ce soir-là, il fut soulagé de la savoir disponible. Il en avait besoin. Il ferma à clé derrière lui et alla s'effondrer sur le lit. À présent qu'il était seul sans personne pour le surprendre, il laissa les larmes couler à flot, inondant les draps blancs.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapitre 3-**

La chambre était spacieuse mais ne disposait que de très peu de meubles : un lit king size, une table de chevet et une commode. Le strict minimum. Le matelas était recouvert d'une literie de qualité, principalement en soie. Il se voulait chaleureux et accueillant, même si son but principal n'était pas pour dormir dedans. Heechul se tenait devant le lit, le regard légèrement vaporeux, face à un homme assis. Âgé d'un peu plus de soixante-dix ans, il regardait l'hôte avec avidité. Méthodiquement, Heechul commença à déboutonner sa chemise, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le tissu rouge qui recouvrait ses épaules retomba mollement sur le sol, dévoilant le corps frêle et pâle du jeune homme. Son vis-à-vis tendit la main vers lui pour lui faire signe de s'approcher, et Heechul obéit. Il le laissa lui caresser la peau, redessiner ses courbes par la paume de ses mains. Les années avait commencé à les rendre calleuses, mais l'hôte ne s'en plaignit pas. Il se contenta de faire glisser ses longs doigts effilés dans la chevelure grisonnante de son client. Il s'y agrippa soudainement lorsque cet homme prit un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres comme un nourrisson assoiffé. En même temps, il lui dégrafa le pantalon avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Heechul était complètement nu désormais, et les mains de l'homme purent continuer leur promenade sur son corps jusqu'à lui attraper les fesses avec fermeté.

— Tu es un délice, Heechul, commenta-t-il sur un ton amoureux. Ton corps est fait pour être pris par un homme.

Il ne répondit pas à cette remarque et se contenta de recevoir les baisers en silence. Hong Joong-Goo était un des clients réguliers de Heechul. Il payait très cher les services de l'hôte au moins trois fois par semaine depuis deux ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée dans le bar du Lys Blanc. L'homme d'affaire était un des plus grands noms dans son domaine et Yunho l'avait invité pour parler business. Il avait très vite eu un coup de foudre pour Heechul à l'instant même où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Depuis, il faisait partie de ses clients privilégiés. L'hôte connaissait par cœur ce qu'il aimait au lit, où il fallait le toucher, comment il devait se positionner pour que le plaisir soit optimum. Il adaptait son comportement en fonction de son amant, en vrai professionnel, il n'était jamais le même selon avec qui il était. Il n'était jamais lui-même.

Heechul était étendu sur le lit, les draps n'avaient pas été défaits. Son amant du soir était à ses côtés, dans la plénitude qui suivait l'orgasme. Il caressait nonchalamment l'épaule de Heechul du bout des doigts, avec tendresse, presque avec amour.

— Tu es tellement merveilleux, susurra-t-il.

Habituellement bavard, l'hôte ne répondit pas à ce compliment. Il se contentant de lui sourire et de le laisser l'embrasser.

— Je te voudrais pour moi tout seul, continua Hong Joong-Goo. Je pourrais sortir tout l'argent qu'il faudra pour ça.

— Gâcher ta fortune sur un prostitué ? fit Heechul sur un ton désapprobateur. Je ne suis pas certain que les gens de ta compagnie en seraient contents. Trouve-toi un amant que tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter.

— Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être. J'achèterai ton exclusivité, tu n'auras plus besoin de coucher avec différentes personnes, et je te couvrirai de cadeaux.

Heechul n'était absolument pas ému par ces propositions.

— Mon exclusivité n'est pas à vendre, insista-t-il sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune protestation.

Hong Joong-Goo soupira de résignation. Malgré la déception, il ne prit pas mal le fait que son hôte n'aille pas en son sens. Heechul savait que certains de ses habitués avaient fini par être tombés amoureux de lui, mais c'était un amour de façade. Un amour qui s'effriterait dès qu'ils s'apercevraient que l'amant qu'ils serraient dans leurs bras n'était qu'un fantasme taillé sur mesure, que le véritable Heechul était différent. Il éprouvait une sorte de pitié pour ces hommes qui cherchaient à gagner ses faveurs. C'était normalement l'hôte qui devait séduire les clients, mais Heechul n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de faire cet effort. Et malgré tout cela, aucun d'eux ne lui avait demandé son avis. Ils le gâtaient, répétaient qu'ils iraient décrocher la lune pour lui, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'intéresser aux sentiments de l'hôte qu'ils convoitaient. Était-il amoureux lui aussi ? La réponse était évidente pour l'intéressé. Non. Il ne faisait que ce pourquoi il était payé. Il aimait l'acte en lui-même et se montrait très professionnel quand il s'agissait d'adopter un comportement adapté au client afin de lui donner beaucoup de plaisir et de satisfaction, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Il ne donnerait pas l'exclusivité de ses services à ces gens-là. Quelqu'un d'autre les surpassait tous, quelqu'un de bien différent. Quelqu'un qui arriverait dans une poignée de jours. Hong Joong-Goo et ses promesses n'étaient rien en comparaison.

L'homme d'affaires utilisa la salle de bain en premier. Il payait directement par virements bancaires au trésorier de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Heechul se prélassa un peu plus longtemps sur le lit en attendant, rêvant à ses retrouvailles avec Hangeng. Lorsque son client lui dit au revoir, il lui répondit automatiquement sur un ton mielleux, une invitation à revenir bénéficier de ses services.

Après qu'il se fut douché et habillé, Heechul quitta la suite pour retrouver son appartement privé quelques étages plus bas. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait gagné trois semaines de repos, Yunho s'était montré très généreux. Il voyait d'un bon œil la relation qu'entretenait son hôte numéro un avec son collaborateur et ami de Chine, il l'encourageait même. Plusieurs fois, il avait proposé à Heechul d'arrêter la prostitution. Il pouvait très bien se contenter d'être le manager des hôtes et hôtesses de l'organisation. Mais pourquoi arrêter quand il était encore le numéro un ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Hangeng acceptait très bien la situation à partir du moment où, lorsqu'il était en séjour en Corée du Sud, Heechul lui était exclusif. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il eut la surprise de voir quelqu'un faire le pied de grue devant une porte, au beau milieu d'un couloir qui aurait dû être complètement désert à cette heure-ci. Heechul le détailla de haut en bas : c'était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, en costume noir, une personne que l'hôte n'aurait jamais cru voir à cet étage. Et pour cause, Jungkook, s'il travaillait pour le Lys Blanc, il passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'extérieur. Il était un exécuteur.

— Que fais-tu devant cette porte ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

— Le boss m'a dit de veiller sur Monsieur Jaejoong, expliqua-t-il avec platitude.

— Toi ? Ce n'est pas dans tes attributions pourtant.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Le corps athlétique, il avait gardé un visage juvénile, cependant il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Garder une porte paraissait l'ennuyer profondément.

— Jaejoong est dans cette chambre ? percuta Heechul. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Une violente dispute a éclaté dans les bureaux, mais je n'étais pas là pour écouter. Quoi qu'il en soit, Monsieur Jaejoong refuse toute présence des gardes du corps du boss. Résultat, je suis celui qui doit veiller à ce que Monsieur Jaejoong ne manque de rien. Et il m'a dit aussi « il t'aime bien, donc il ne te frappera pas ».

— C'est ridicule, soupira l'hôte. Allez, je te libère, je m'occupe de Jaejoong, et je rappellerai au patron que les exécuteurs ne sont pas des chiens de garde.

Jungkook s'inclina respectueusement et partit sans se faire prier. Heechul hocha la tête en pensant que cette Fraternité partait vraiment dans tous les sens. Il s'avança vers la porte et frappa avec douceur.

— C'est moi, dit-il simplement. Ouvre, s'il te plait.

Il entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui occupait cette chambre. Le verrou émit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit avec précaution. Un Jaejoong légèrement désorienté apparu devant lui. Les vêtements froissés, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux rouges et gonflés, il était évident qu'il avait passé sa soirée à pleurer. Heechul soupira tristement en le voyant dans cet état.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Jaejoong ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il entra alors dans la chambre et referma la porte, la verrouillant derrière lui. Tenant son ami par le bras, il le ramena vers le lit pour le faire asseoir. Sans rien ajouter, il alla chercher un gant dans la salle de bain. Il l'humidifia sous l'eau froide du robinet, et revint vers Jaejoong pour le lui donner afin qu'il le mette sur ses yeux fatigués. Il s'assit sur le lit à son tour et fit allonger son ami près de lui, l'incitant à se servir de ses cuisses comme oreiller.

— C'est un porc, dit enfin Jaejoong, la voix rauque.

— C'est un homme, corrigea Heechul. Ils le sont tous. Nous sommes des hommes nous aussi, de ce fait…

Il ne poussa pas plus loin la réflexion, constatant que son camarade n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

— Il est maladroit, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

— Il est taré, tu veux dire.

— C'est toi qui couches avec, pas moi.

Et Jaejoong raconta à Heechul tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau. Le dîner romantique, l'acte sauvage par-dessus la table, et la dispute violente qui avait suivi. L'hôte resta interdit de longues minutes pendant que son ami termina son récit, encore bouleversé et indigné.

— Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il agit de manière si puérile. Mais dans un sens, tu as eu tort de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Junsu. Il t'a pris en flagrant délit : tu lui as délibérément caché cela.

— Il m'a tendu un piège, et à l'entendre on dirait que je l'ai trahi de la pire des manières, répliqua amèrement Jaejoong. Et ne prend pas son parti, veux-tu ?

— J'essaie juste de comprendre sa position. Il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça, c'est vrai, mais il y a tellement de non-dits dans cette histoire que ne sait qu'en penser. Repose-toi, je reste avec toi cette nuit. J'irai toucher deux mots au grand crétin qui nous sert de patron à la première heure.

Aussitôt dit, Heechul se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Il l'aida à venir s'allonger plus confortablement, bien au chaud sous les draps, et il s'étendit à ses côtés sans se défaire de ses vêtements, le tenant contre lui pour le rassurer. Jaejoong avait gardé le gant qui n'était plus très froid et il s'était suffisamment apaisé pour pouvoir se laisser emporter par le sommeil. La tête posée contre l'épaule de l'hôte, il se laissait bercer par les caresses de son ami dans ses cheveux. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Au bout de quelques heures, Heechul se réveilla tout seul, comme s'il avait passé une longue nuit complète à dormir comme un loir. Jaejoong était toujours contre lui, plongé dans ses rêves les plus profonds. Le gant avait glissé de son visage et Heechul le retrouva roulé en boule entre le corps de son ami et le matelas. Il le prit, il était presque sec, et le ramena dans la salle de bain. Il resta de longues minutes à se regarder dans le miroir à se demander ce qu'il allait faire, et un râle inconscient de Jaejoong lui rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à régler. Il sortit de la chambre sans faire et bruit et monta jusqu'à l'appartement de Yunho. Personne ne répondit. Il était six heures du matin, et s'il n'était pas dans son lit à cette heure-là, il y avait un seul autre endroit où il pouvait être. Heechul descendit jusqu'aux bureaux de l'organisation. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui avaient commencé leur travail, et l'équipe de nuit partait juste pour aller se coucher. Faisant fi des convenances hiérarchiques, il entra dans la grande pièce richement aménagée qui servait de bureau à Yunho. Les grandes fenêtres étaient toutes inhabituellement voilées par des rideaux épais, et il eut la surprise de retrouver le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc allongé maladroitement sur les fauteuils en cuir réservés d'ordinaire à ses partenaires en affaire. Pour toute couverture, il s'était recouvert de son long manteau.

— Tu as dormi là ? s'étonna Heechul.

— C'est moins déprimant que de monter à mon appartement en sachant que Jaejoong n'y est pas, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

— La faute à qui ?

— Si tu es là pour me faire la morale, autant partir tout de suite avant que je n'appelle la sécurité, répliqua Yunho en s'asseyant, les membres engourdis.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, il n'avait rien pour se changer à cet étage. Heechul aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu aménager une petite salle de bain dans un coin, avec une pièce plus privée au cas où, mais il semblerait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sans aucune délicatesse, l'hôte traversa la pièce et ouvrit les rideaux pour faire entrer les premiers rayons du soleil, encore faibles à cette heure-ci. Yunho grommela mais cela n'émut pas le moins du monde Heechul qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui rendre la situation encore plus désagréable.

— Maintenant tu vas me raconter à quoi tu joues, Jung Yunho.

La mine sombre, le Président se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas lourd. Heechul l'observa silencieusement fouiller dans un casier et sortir une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Intrigué, l'hôte s'approcha : les réponses à ce chaos étaient peut-être à l'intérieur. Yunho l'ouvrit avec des gestes fébriles et attrapa le contenu qu'il étala sur la table : une dizaine de photographies en grand format. Heechul mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Jaejoong était représenté sur chacun des clichés dans différents instants de sa journée. A en juger par les vêtements et le contexte, la plupart de ces photos datait de quelques mois. Jaejoong n'était pas encore suivi par Taecyeon ou un autre agent de sécurité au service de Yunho et il se trouvait principalement à l'extérieur. Quelques unes étaient plus récentes et montraient le jeune homme aux fenêtres de l'immeuble. Toutes les photos avaient une cible rouge qui visait le visage de Jaejoong, comme s'il était la proie d'un canon de sniper. Heechul trouva ses clichés terrifiants.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé ça, expliqua Yunho, mais ça date de cinq mois.

— C'est donc à cause de ces photos que tu l'obliges à être suivi d'un garde du corps ? comprit Heechul. Il est vraiment menacé ?

— Je ne prends pas ces photos à la légère, murmura-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus caverneuse. Quelqu'un veut m'avertir en menaçant Jae.

— T'avertir de quoi ? Tu t'es fait tellement d'ennemis que tu ne sais même pas ? s'écria l'hôte malgré lui. Tu te rends compte qu'il ignore totalement qu'il s'est retrouvé dans le viseur de quelqu'un ?

Yunho tomba lourdement sur sa chaise. A présent que Heechul le regardait mieux et que le soleil illuminait la pièce de plus en plus, il voyait bien qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude.

— Je n'ai aucune honte à montrer publiquement que je suis en couple avec un homme. Je ne me cache pas derrière un mariage de convenance, par conséquent les gens savent qui est Jae pour moi. Je me suis fait des ennemis dans le business, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre. En général, on règle nos différends dans les affaires.

— Yunho, tu t'es lancé dans des trafics illégaux, bien sûr qu'avec autant d'enjeux et si peu de valeurs humaines, tes ennemis étaient parfaitement capables de s'en prendre à toi physiquement ou à ceux auxquels tu tiens, répondit Heechul tristement.

Il dut s'asseoir lui aussi pour encaisser la révélation. Jaejoong était-il vraiment en danger ? Yunho semblait y croire, ou du moins il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

— Que tu veuilles le protéger, c'est normal, reprit l'hôte. Mais tu es en train de le perdre parce que tu ne lui dis pas ce qu'il se passe. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu agis de cette façon, ne t'étonne pas s'il commence à douter de toi.

— Comment veux-tu que je lui dise qu'il y a des risques qu'il se prenne une balle en pleine rue ? J'ai eu beau mener une enquête, je n'ai pas retrouvé la piste de l'expéditeur. Il a commencé à m'envoyer les premiers clichés il y a cinq mois, et il a continué à intervalles réguliers.

— Dis-le lui quand même, sinon il va partir et là personne ne pourra le protéger, insista Heechul.

Il n'avait jamais vu Yunho aussi diminué. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, accablé par la fatigue et le désarroi. Il avait été trop arrogant et avait délibérément dévoilé sa plus grande faiblesse. Il se sentait dos au mur, sans savoir quand l'ennemi allait frapper.

— Il ne fera rien tant qu'il ne te dira pas pourquoi il menace Jaejoong, comprit Heechul. En attendant, comporte-toi comme un adulte. Cela évitera à notre ami d'avoir des doutes à ton sujet. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il pourrait prendre des risques inconsidérés. Tu es en train de saboter une relation qui dure depuis dix ans parce que tu veux le surprotéger. Tu ne comprends donc pas où tu te plantes ? Jaejoong ne mérite pas d'être traité comme un enfant et encore moins comme un bijou qu'on enferme dans un coffre fort. Je ne vais pas jouer les médiateurs entre vous deux pendant des années, vous avez passé l'âge.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et laissa Yunho en proie à ses propres réflexions. Heechul comprenait mieux le comportement de son ami, et il ne pouvait pas nier que ces clichés le préoccupaient gravement. Il ne fallait pas prendre ces menaces à la légère, surtout connaissant les affaires dans lesquelles trempait la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Il descendit au bar. Il était encore tôt mais avec Jaejoong ils avaient prévu de changer intégralement la décoration, il fallait donc s'en occuper le plus tôt possible. Dans quelques heures, son camarade allait le rejoindre, et il espérait que Yunho ne tarderait pas à lui présenter ses excuses et lui révéler toute la vérité. Il ne pourrait pas jouer les médiateurs durant toute leur vie de couple.

Heechul prenait plaisir à avoir une dizaine de personne sous ses ordres. Il avait toujours fait figure d'autorité dans l'organisation malgré la particularité de son métier. Taecyeon et Chansung faisait partie des gros bras qu'il avait rameuté pour déplacer les meubles et changer les éléments du décor. Le camion de livraison était arrivé aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, et ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que Jaejoong avait décidé de sortir de sa chambre, après une longue douche salvatrice, et ses vêtements tous neufs sur le dos. Il avait fait disparaître toute trace de la crise de la veille sur son visage. Pourtant, il ignora volontairement son garde du corps et seconda Heechul dans les directives. Il remarqua cependant que les membres de l'organisation présents dans le bar le saluaient avec un respect sincère. Sa violente altercation avec Yunho et Taecyeon avait porté ses fruits : il avait au moins retrouvé le respect des hommes de mains de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc.

Ils durent attendre l'après-midi pour voir arriver Yunho et Siwon qui avaient décidé de prendre une pause pour voir les avancées de réaménagement du bar. Le Vice-président fit le tour, méticuleusement, inspectant chaque détail, complimentant le travail de ses hommes. Yunho, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Jaejoong qui lui tournait le dos volontairement. Heechul lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à agir.

— Jae, murmura Yunho avec hésitation.

— Je suis occupé, répondit sèchement Jaejoong en parcourant la liste des fournitures qu'ils avaient reçus.

— Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

— Tu veux une autre scène en public ? répliqua-t-il.

Yunho prit une longue respiration avant de lui répondre.

— Je veux m'excuser. Quitte à le faire devant tout le monde.

— Tu veux me prouver quelque chose ? demanda son compagnon en se tournant enfin vers lui.

— J'ai eu tort, Jae, infiniment tort. Je n'ai pas fait les choses correctement, et je vais t'en expliquer les raisons en privé. On a plusieurs choses à régler…

— Dis à tes hommes que Junsu et Yoochun ne sont pas des traîtres de la Fraternité, coupa Jaejoong, le défiant du regard alors que tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers eux. Sois honnête, Jung Yunho.

— Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais le fait qu'ils ont voulu t'emmener avec eux, sois-en sûr, répondit le Président de l'organisation d'une voix sifflante. Ils ont trahi notre amitié à mes yeux, mais _c'est vrai_ , tu as _raison_ , ils n'ont pas trahi le Lys Blanc. Je te fais confiance, je ne te reprocherai plus de voir tes frères, et je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé à ce sujet.

Jaejoong sentait qu'il était sincère. Yunho avait du mal à prononcer ces mots, à admettre ses erreurs, surtout devant ses hommes de main, mais il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Il avait tenu à prononcer ses excuses devant tout le monde, montrer qu'il avait de la considération pour Jaejoong. Montrer que Jaejoong était important dans la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, qu'il en était un des fondateurs et qu'on lui devait le respect. Il était prêt à s'agenouiller devant lui si le jeune homme refusait de lui pardonner.

— Et le fait de me faire surveiller ? continua Jaejoong qui n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

— C'est pour une toute autre raison, et je veux t'en parler en privé. Crois bien que j'avais une bonne raison de faire tout cela, mais je n'ai pas procédé de la meilleure façon. N'en veux pas à Taec, il n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres.

Jaejoong ne répondit pas et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il pesait le pour et le contre de la situation : il ignorait encore si Yunho méritait d'être pardonné, et il ne comptait certainement pas lui faciliter les choses. Les bras croisés, comme s'il voulait se protéger de son attraction, il demeura à bonne distance de lui.

— Allons en discuter en privé, _maintenant_ , dit-il avec assurance. Je prendrai ma décision en conséquence.

Il l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à un cagibi à l'arrière du bar. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Aussitôt la porte fermée il ne lâcha pas Yunho du regard. Ce-dernier paraissait très embarrassé, ratatiné. La petite taille de la pièce la rendait étouffante.

— Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire. Tu es en danger par ma faute…

— Quels mensonges es-tu prêt à sortir pour que je te pardonne ? rétorqua Jaejoong.

— C'est sérieux, tu dois m'écouter.

Il sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste la grande enveloppe qu'il avait montrée plus tôt à Heechul. Sceptique, Jaejoong jeta un œil au contenu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il comprit qu'il avait été dans les lunettes de visée de quelqu'un. Il releva la tête vers Yunho, le souffle tremblant.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement, je ne sais pas qui m'envoie ça, ni pourquoi. J'ai eu beau mettre notre équipe spécialisée dans les renseignements sur cette affaire, je n'ai aucun nom, juste ces photographies.

Il fallut de longues secondes à Jaejoong pour faire le lien entre ces photos, les menaces qu'elles sous-entendaient, et le fait qu'il avait dû supporter la présence constante d'un garde du corps derrière lui. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas été mis sous surveillance par son propre petit ami, il avait été placé sous haute-protection.

— Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? fit-il dans un souffle. Tu n'as pas jugé bon de me tenir informé que je pouvais prendre une balle dans la tête à tout moment ?

Il fulminait de colère.

— Je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer cela, se défendit Yunho. Je n'avais rien d'autre que ces photos, même pas une lettre pour me faire chanter. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que la personne qui est à la tête de tout cela cesse ses menaces, je sais encore moins si elle va vraiment tenter de te tuer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse de prendre le moindre risque.

— Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! s'exclama Jaejoong en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Au lieu de me laisser avoir des doutes sur tes sentiments envers moi, au lieu de me permettre de penser que tu étais devenu cinglé !

Il lui donna une série de coups du plat de la main sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire du mal mais cela libérait toute la frustration que Jaejoong avait accumulée durant ces derniers mois. Il se mit même à sangloter jusqu'à ce que Yunho le prenne dans ses bras pour le calmer. Ce n'était pas tant la menace qui pesait sur sa tête que le sentiment d'avoir été injustement traité tout ce temps sans en connaître la raison.

— J'ai eu tort, Jae, je ne voulais pas accepter d'être dans une impasse, ni d'être la raison pour laquelle tu es en danger. Pardonne-moi.

Il le serra un peu plus fort, et déjà Jaejoong avait terminé. Le visage rasséréné, il repoussa légèrement son vis-à-vis.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— On reste vigilants, mais je ne t'obligerai plus à être accompagné d'un garde du corps, surtout dans l'immeuble, dit Yunho.

— Oui, ça c'était vraiment stupide, marmonna Jaejoong. Tu as légèrement abusé de ton pouvoir, non ?

— Légèrement…

— Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être rien pour le moment.

— Tu sais, je ne suis pas naïf, je savais très bien qu'en restant lié à toi je pouvais être pris pour cible. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

— Tu me pardonnes, Kim Jaejoong ?

— Je ne sais pas encore, sourit l'intéressé. Je pense qu'on fera encore lit séparé cette nuit.

Il l'attrapa par le col d'un air aguicheur mais il était sérieux dans ses propos.

— Tu apprendras, Monsieur le Président, que je ne suis pas tenu de répondre systématiquement à tes moindres désirs. C'est pourquoi tu patienteras encore un peu avant que je rejoigne le lit conjugal.

Sur ces mots il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit du cagibi d'un air satisfait. Quelques pas plus loin, il croisa le regard inquiet de Heechul. Il lui sourit en toute simplicité et il ne fallut pas plus à son camarade pour comprendre que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Jaejoong étant d'une meilleure humeur, il décida de pardonner également à Taecyeon. Il s'approcha de lui à grands pas. Le garde du corps hésitait entre rester sur place ou l'éviter.

— Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, dit aussitôt Jaejoong. J'ai tout de même été déçu, mais tu ne faisais que ton devoir.

— Je tâcherai de ne plus vous décevoir, répondit Taecyeon en s'inclinant. J'ai manqué de vigilance et de respect.

— La prochaine fois que quelque chose te tracasse pendant que je suis sous ta garde, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles.

— Vous acceptez que je reste votre garde du corps ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Tu es le meilleur dans ton domaine, fit Jaejoong en haussant les épaules. Et même si tu n'auras plus à me suivre partout dans l'immeuble, il semblerait que j'aie encore besoin de toi de temps en temps. Alors restons amis toi et moi.

Il tendit le bras vers lui chaleureusement. Taec resta interdit pendant cinq secondes avant d'avancer sa main serrer celle de Jaejoong. On pouvait voir le soulagement dans son regard. Dès lors, la journée sembla reprendre son cours normal, l'humeur était même meilleure, plus détendue. Jaejoong se posa au piano pour composer un morceau spécial pour l'occasion. Depuis que Heechul lui avait soufflé l'idée de revenir jouer au bar, il ne se retenait plus. Suite à sa discussion avec Yunho dans le cagibi, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander sa permission pour vivre selon ses propres choix. Il avait compris qu'il avait un statut. Il logeait dans la suite la plus grande de l'immeuble, partageait le lit du Président, avait été l'un des fondateurs de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc : il savait prendre des décisions, il était autonome, il n'avait besoin de l'approbation de personne. Les tracas de ces derniers mois lui avaient fait oublier tout cela. Il ne retourna pas dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yunho pour autant : il resta ferme et décidé, jusqu'à ce que leurs invités de marque n'arrivent, ils continueraient à faire chambre à part. Yunho l'accepta sans se plaindre, mais il dut supplier de temps en temps pour avoir droit à un baiser. Jaejoong jubilait, la punition était méritée.

A l'approche de l'arrivée de la délégation Chinoise, Yunho offrit à Jaejoong et Heechul une après-midi dans un spa, comme récompense pour le travail qu'ils avaient fourni pendant près d'une semaine. Ce fut alors avec joie que les deux hommes se rendirent ensemble à un salon et profitèrent pleinement des services qui leur étaient proposés. Connaissant dorénavant les raisons de la présence de Taecyeon à ses côtés, Jaejoong demanda à être accompagné de son garde du corps. Il comptait par la même occasion lui offrir un petit cadeau pour faire pardonner ses accès de colère. Heechul était particulièrement ravi de pouvoir bénéficier d'un massage relaxant. Il vivait sur un petit nuage et attendait leurs invités avec l'impatience d'un enfant. Allongés côte à côte sur chacun sa table de massage, Jaejoong et Heechul discutaient paisiblement de leurs histoires de cœur personnelles. Surtout de Yunho. Les deux hommes se regardaient, chacun le visage tourné vers l'autre, comme un miroir d'eux-mêmes.

— Il a toujours été un peu comme ça, murmura Jaejoong, tristement. Il fait ou dit des choses blessantes sans se préoccuper de ce que je peux ressentir, et il s'excuse après. Le mal est fait tout de même.

— Au moins il s'excuse…

— Cela ne lui viendrait pas du tout à l'esprit de chercher à ne pas me blesser surtout.

— Vous avez tous les deux un caractère volcanique, mais au moins, tu es plus réfléchi, fit remarquer Heechul.

— Tu veux dire que je cède sur beaucoup de choses, dit Jaejoong avec amertume.

— Vu comment tu t'es emporté l'autre soir, je pense qu'il fera moins d'erreurs.

Jaejoong ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas naïf, il ne comptait pas vraiment sur Yunho pour changer, et surtout il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs là-dessus. Il préférait s'attendre à être de nouveau déçu par son compagnon et finir par être agréablement surpris, plutôt que d'espérer un changement brutal.

— Tu sais, reprit Heechul, si tu avais été une femme, vous seriez mariés. Vous auriez déjà eu au moins un enfant, et personne n'aurait remis en cause ton rôle dans la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. On ne peut pas dire que tu es la Femme du Patron ou Maîtresse des lieux, au masculin tu serais le Maître des lieux, mais le Maître c'est Yunho.

— J'ai compris où était ma place à présent et que je devais la défendre. Je suis _aussi_ le maître des lieux.

— Il serait temps pour Yunho de te donner un véritable statut, même si ce n'est qu'un titre vide.

— Directeur Design et Artistique, dit soudainement Jaejoong.

Heechul resta muet quelques secondes. La tête tournée vers son ami, on aurait dit qu'un sort l'avait paralysé mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une étincelle féroce.

— Tu sais quoi, c'est exactement l'idée.

— Je me suis découvert une nouvelle vocation, sourit Jaejoong.

Les masseuses faisaient leur travail en silence, minutieusement, malaxant les muscles des deux compagnons avec de l'huile parfumée. Taecyeon surveillait la séance avec discipline. Jaejoong ne pouvait pas voir le regard qu'il posait sur lui à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait qu'une serviette sur le bas du dos du jeune homme, tout le reste de son corps était exposé. Son dos couvert de tatouages, tous plus significatifs les uns que les autres, luisait à cause de l'huile de massage. A côté, Heechul avait un dos blanc, vierge, à l'exception d'une esquisse qui partait de la hanche droite pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisse. Un dragon. Ce n'était pas une obligation pour les membres de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc de marquer son corps avec des tatouages, sauf un seul : un lys. Jaejoong en avait un à la poitrine, Heechul sous son oreille droite, Yunho à la base de sa nuque… Taecyeon, lui, portait son lys dans le cou, camouflé sous le col de sa chemise. Il lui suffisait de défaire sa cravate et dégrafer le premier bouton pour qu'il soit visible aux yeux de tous.

Après une séance qui lui parut interminable, Taecyeon sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il vit Jaejoong s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas oublié le cadeau qu'il lui avait promis. Il dut patienter encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de voir Heechul et Jaejoong revenir vers lui tout habillés et bien détendus. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux à ces gravures de mode qui étaient exposées dans les galeries marchandes. Leurs goûts vestimentaires étaient similaires et ils avaient les moyens de se faire plaisir dans les grands magasins.

— Bien, Taecyeon, dit enfin Jaejoong, allons réfléchir à ce que je peux t'offrir.

— Ce n'est pas obligatoire, monsieur… murmura le garde du corps.

— J'y tiens.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la boutique du Spa. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des produits de soin, ce qui laissa Taecyeon perplexe. L'odeur persistante était douce et vanillée, comme le gel douche de Jaejoong qu'il utilisait quotidiennement. Taecyeon pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. Il rougissait en y pensant tandis que celui qu'il avait sous sa protection regardait chaque article avec intérêt, discutait avec Heechul qui était en train de remplir son propre panier.

— Je prendrais un exemplaire de ce produit-ci, dit Jaejoong à la vendeuse. C'est pour offrir.

Avec curiosité, le garde du corps jeta un œil sur ce qu'il comptait lui offrir. C'était un appareil de massage électrique.

— Tu es toujours debout, tu ne fais que t'entraîner durant tes temps libres, expliqua Jaejoong. J'imagine que ton corps doit être raide quelques fois.

Il paya l'appareil sous le regard médusé de Taecyeon et lui donna le sac avec un grand sourire. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter le cadeau humblement. Le soleil était en train de se coucher : il était l'heure de rentrer. Taecyeon tenait son paquet avec précaution, presque avec maladresse comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Cependant, une partie de lui le chérissait plus que tout. Dès que les trois hommes sortirent de la voiture, Yesung apparut à l'embrasure de la grande porte d'entrée et marcha en leur direction à grands pas. Heechul eut naturellement un mouvement de recul, croyant qu'il allait leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à en juger par son regard grave. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'eux et s'inclina avec respect.

— Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, messieurs ?

— Tu me fais peur avec tes simagrées… se plaignit Heechul.

— On doit être à jour sur le protocole avant l'arrivée des Chinois, répondit Yesung en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un geste soudain et vif, Heechul lui donna une tape sur la tête.

— Dans ce cas, apprends à parler d'eux avec respect, dit-il sèchement.

— La délégation chinoise, corrigea Yesung d'une voix morne.

— Nos humbles invités de l'autre côté de la mer…

— Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? coupa Jaejoong.

— Yunho veut vous voir tous les deux, fit le secrétaire.

Heechul et Jaejoong se regardèrent avec interrogation mais Yesung ne leur dit rien de plus. Légèrement inquiets, ils entrèrent dans le building et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau de Yunho. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre en ouvrant la porte. Les fauteuils disposés au centre de la pièce étaient remplis de sacs de magasins de vêtements de grandes marques. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc était debout au milieu, en train de trier ses achats. Il se tourna vers eux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur présence. Il avait le visage serein, presque enfantin.

— J'ai quelques petits cadeaux pour les deux princes du Lys Blanc, annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il ouvrit délicatement un sac et en sortit une étoffe rouge et légère, scintillante à la lumière du crépuscule. C'était une tunique en soie, taillée sur le même modèle qu'une qipao aux manches longues, d'un rouge vif et brodée d'or. Heechul la contempla avec émerveillement.

— Pour celui qui va prendre soin de nos illustres invités, voici une tenue qui lui plaira certainement et qui fera également la joie de Hangeng.

Il tendit la tunique à Heechul qui l'attrapa du bout des doigts avec émotion. Il remercia chaleureusement Yunho avant de le laisser en tête-à-tête avec Jaejoong. Celui-ci alla se blottir contre son compagnon, un sourire illuminait son visage. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Yunho, le regardant avec tendresse.

— Tu sais que ça représente beaucoup pour lui que tu approuves sa relation avec Hangeng.

— Ce sont nos amis, tu me vois leur dire que c'est impossible ? demanda Yunho.

— Tu es un rustre mais tu as toujours un aussi grand cœur, murmura Jaejoong.

Il fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux plaqués en arrière du Président.

— On dirait que ça t'étonne.

Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? La semaine avait été trop longue, et ils n'avaient jamais passé tant de temps séparés. Même s'ils étaient dans le même bâtiment, ils s'étaient à peine vus. Yunho avait été occupé à ses affaires, Jaejoong à l'organisation de l'accueil de leurs amis de Chine. Habituellement, ils se retrouvaient le soir, dans leur chambre, mais le jeune homme aux multiples tatouages n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis leur dispute. Hangeng arriverait demain, la punition prenait donc fin. Jaejoong lui offrit une avance en l'embrassant tout doucement.

— Et quel est mon cadeau à moi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

— Tu l'auras à minuit, répondit Yunho sur un même ton.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jaejoong, se reposant sur lui en poussant un long soupir, comme soulagé d'un poids. Il le tenait fermement contre lui, réapprenant à suivre avec ses mains les courbes de son corps.

— Patience, Jung Yunho, murmura Jaejoong.

Sur ces mots, il recula d'un pas et sortit du bureau, laissant derrière lui un Yunho décomposé, les bras ballants. Il n'aurait plus à attendre longtemps.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de neuf heures, une grande voiture noire s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Yunho était positionné à l'entrée, avec Siwon à sa gauche et Jaejoong à sa droite. Heechul était plus en retrait, dans son costume rouge et or, ses cheveux relevés par l'épingle nacrée. La porte côté passager s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme de grande taille, la silhouette svelte et pleine de souplesse. Elle ne prêta aucune attention au comité d'accueil et se contenta d'aller ouvrir la portière arrière. Un homme en sortit : leur invité de marque. A peine plus âgé que Yunho, Hangeng, Vice-président des Dragons Rouges, n'avait pas exactement la carrure d'un chef de gang. Athlétique néanmoins, les épaules larges, son visage était doux et avenant. Il adressa un grand sourire à Yunho, qui le lui rendit chaleureusement. Ils s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre pour la forme avant de se serrer la main en s'échangeant des banalités. Hangeng était plus un ami pour la Fraternité du Lys Blanc qu'un simple collaborateur chinois avec qui ils faisaient des affaires. Il parlait même très bien coréen, ce qui évitait d'avoir à faire à un interprète Il alla saluer Siwon avec joie, avant de se tourner vers Jaejoong à qui il serra l'épaule amicalement. Puis, son regard s'attarda sur Heechul. Ce-dernier n'avait pas bougé, ni montré la moindre émotion. Pourtant, tout son être était en train de fondre à l'intérieur. Il savait très bien qu'en vertu de son rang, Hangeng ne pouvait pas encore l'approcher, il devait attendre encore un peu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le gratifier d'un signe de tête. La chaleur dans les yeux du Chinois était plus que suffisante pour lui faire comprendre combien il était heureux de le revoir.

Hangeng et ses hommes entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois que les Dragons Rouges venaient en visite, ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Yunho, vaste et méticuleusement meublé, où des fauteuils en cuir noir disposés au centre de la pièce les attendait pour discuter dans un endroit plus privé. Les hommes de main pouvaient retourner à leurs occupations, seule une poignée de personnes était autorisée à rester. Évidemment, Yunho s'installa dans le fauteuil du président, tandis que Siwon, son vice-président, se mit à sa gauche. Hangeng s'assit à sa droite, en tant qu'invité de marque, et à côté de lui, celle qui lui avait ouvert la porte de la voiture, celle qui était sa plus fidèle conseillère, Victoria. Jaejoong put rester lui aussi, dans le fauteuil à côté de Siwon, et Yunho avait demandé à Heechul de servir le thé à tout le monde. Ce n'était pas une corvée pour lui, il lui était permis de passer le plus de temps possible auprès de Hangeng même durant les discussions officielles. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Yunho avait offert ce costume rouge et or, les couleurs de l'organisation des Dragons Rouges. Le tissus venait de Chine, il était également un cadeau pour Hangeng lui-même qui appréciait particulièrement l'hôte numéro un du Lys Blanc. Il fallait dire que Heechul le portait divinement. Il épousait ses formes à la perfection, à la manière d'une robe chinoise.

Hangeng posait occasionnellement les yeux sur Heechul au cours de la discussion qu'il échangeait avec Yunho. Le jeune homme était sagement immobile près du mur, attendant les ordres. Enfin, Yunho se leva, signe que les deux parties pouvaient prendre congé l'une de l'autre. On avait amené les bagages des membres des Dragons Rouges dans les chambres réservées aux hôtes, et en tant que responsable de l'accueil des invité, Heechul accompagna tout naturellement Hangeng jusqu'à la sienne. Un garde-du-corps chinois fermait la marche. Heechul avait le vague souvenir qu'il s'appelait Kris. Il était grand, le regard vif et le visage anguleux, il suivait toujours son Vice-président en silence. Le jeune homme n'osait pas se demander quels risques encourait quotidiennement Hangeng en Chine, mais les chefs des Dragons Rouges semblaient prendre cette question très à cœur. Yunho, lui, n'avait pas constamment un garde-du-corps à ses côtés, par contre il avait insisté pour ce soit Jaejoong qui bénéficie le plus de protection au sein de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc.

La suite réservée à Hangeng était la plus grande qu'ils possédaient pour les invités. Les murs étaient drapés de toiles bleues sombres, les meubles précieux de style oriental ornaient la pièce avec élégance. Ce qui attirait l'œil en premier lieu était le lit à baldaquins. Kris s'éclipsa sans rien dire, et Heechul se retrouva seul avec le Vice-président des Dragons Rouges. Pas un mot ne fut échangé et il observa son hôte s'approcher de lui tout doucement. Il ne lâchait pas ses yeux du regard, ces yeux en amande si chaleureux et tendres. Hangeng posa la main sur sa joue. Heechul avait l'impression d'être en feu.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de lui donner un baiser profond et passionné. Surpris par cette fougue, Heechul s'accrocha au col de sa veste. Les bras de Hangeng qui enlaçaient sa taille l'empêchèrent de tomber à la renverse. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier baiser ? Presque six mois peut-être. Il sentit sa main lui parcourir le dos, à la recherche de la fermeture éclair qui maintenait sa tunique. Tout doucement, il abaissa la petite languette de fer, libérant le dos de Heechul. L'émotion se ressentait dans son toucher : ses doigts parcouraient la peau mise à nue du jeune homme.

— Attends, murmura Heechul en reprenant son souffle. Le repas… un repas a été préparé…

— Ils patienteront, répondit Hangeng.

Il le prit par la taille et le conduisit vers le lit. Il lui suffit de le pousser un petit peu pour que Heechul se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Ses yeux dégageaient une flamme ardente, répondant aux désirs de Hangeng. Pouvaient-ils rattraper dès maintenant six mois de séparation ? Le Chinois lui retira sa tunique, si légère et douce, si digne de lui. Il ne resta plus à Heechul que son pantalon noir, dans la sobriété. Hangeng se réfugia dans les bras du Coréen, collant la joue contre sa poitrine. Les bras fins et doux de Heechul se refermèrent sur lui, venant caresser sa chevelure d'ébène avec tendresse. Un chaste câlin. Des retrouvailles qui n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant des secondes qui leur parurent des heures, jusqu'à ce que Hangeng se redresse pour l'embrasser, le dévorer, se libérer de tous ces mois passés sans pouvoir le toucher. D'un geste expert, il lui dégrafa le pantalon pour le lui en défaire en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu à Heechul pour se rendre compte qu'il était complètement nu à présent. Les lèvres du Chinois continuèrent à parcourir sa peau, traçant un chemin de feu jusqu'à son nombril. Le Coréen se redressa, les doigts enfoncés dans la chevelure de son amant.

 _Continue_.

 _N'arrête pas_.

 _Pourvu que personne ne vienne nous rappeler qu'un déjeuner officiel nous attend quelques étages plus bas._

Heechul attrapa Hangeng par le col pour le forcer à se redresser. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il arrête si vite mais il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre plus longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de rang, plus d'origines, plus rien qui pouvaient les séparer à cet instant, dans ce lit. Il fit asseoir le leader des Dragons Rouges contre la tête de lit et se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Hangeng ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire, il le regardait, admiratif. Il porta la main à l'épingle nacrée qui ornait ses cheveux et la retira lentement, libérant les boucles d'ébènes qui retombèrent sur son cou frêle et blanc. Cette broche… elle fut le premier cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, une parure simple et pourtant unique, qu'il avait fait faire par un artisan chinois de renom. Plus que n'importe quel bijou, elle signifiait à quel point Heechul comptait pour lui. Ce n'était pas un prostitué de luxe à ses yeux, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait jamais eu à payer pour l'avoir. Il l'aimait, et ce depuis sept ans. Du bout du doigt, il lui caressa son tatouage en forme de lys, marque de son appartenance à la Fraternité. Puis il descendit sa main jusqu'à sa hanche droite où était dessiné un dragon d'Asie, rougeoyant.

Heechul lui ouvrit la chemise, lui aussi voulait pouvoir lui toucher la peau. Il se laissa glisser entre ses jambes, la main posée sur la bosse de son pantalon. Il libéra son membre de ses entraves et déposa ses lèvres sur le gland. Il était déjà dur sous ses doigts, prêt à exploser. Le Coréen le mit entièrement dans sa bouche, gémissant de plaisir, tandis que son corps s'allongeait sur son côté droit, accentuant la courbe de ses hanches. Hangeng laissait le plaisir s'emparer de son être. Il sentait la langue de son compagnon, chaude et humide, s'enrouler autour de son sexe, le caressant langoureusement sur toute sa longueur. Heechul faisait montre de toutes ses compétences en la matière, accentuant ses mouvements, attisant le plaisir de son partenaire. Il aimait regarder le visage de Hangeng et analyser ses réactions. Il allait et venait jusqu'à ce que son amant l'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop proche de l'orgasme. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Hangeng, lui offrant son regard le plus érotique. _Prends-moi maintenant._ Semblait-il lui dire. Il se mit à quatre pattes et changea de sens, présentant le bas de son corps à son amant. Hangeng lui embrassa les deux fesses avec des baisers papillonnants avant de lui caresser le petit orifice avec sa langue. Il l'humidifia longuement, détendit les chairs. Heechul gémissait de plus en plus fort, se laissa tomber sur ses coudes, le visage dans les draps, les hanches toujours relevées. Le Chinois le préparait minutieusement tout en caressant du bout des doigts son érection.

Enfin, il était temps de passer à plus gros, plus dur. Heechul sentait Hangeng se presser contre lui et entrer lentement, appréciant chacune des sensations que cela lui procurait. L'intérieur était si serré et pourtant si habitué à ce genre d'intrusion. Heechul remonta de lui-même le bassin pour l'engloutir jusqu'à la base. Ses gémissements se changèrent en cris au fur et à mesure que le Chinois entamait ses va-et-vient. D'abord lentement. Puis de plus en plus intense. L'hôte supportait très bien la tension contre son bassin. Hangeng laissait échapper de longs râles de plaisir derrière lui. Il se laissait aller au plaisir, puisque Heechul encaissait très bien ses coups de rein. Des pouces, il lui écartait les fesses, l'ouvrant un peu plus à lui. Les chairs de Heechul se rétractèrent sur son membre, accentuant les sensations. Leur connexion était si forte en cet instant, ils en oublièrent qu'ils étaient attendus. Hangeng murmura quelques mots en mandarin que le Coréen ne comprit pas. Concentré sur les sensations qui l'enflammaient en-dessous de la ceinture. Il cala sa respiration sur le rythme que lui imposait son amant, chaque soupir finissant sur des gémissements de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus forts. Hangeng l'attrapa par le cou et le fit se redresser sur ses genoux. Il le maintenait contre lui, dévorant son cou. Heechul passa son bras derrière sa tête et ses doigts s'agrippèrent dans les cheveux du Chinois. Le souffle de son amant dans son cou le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Hangeng l'enserrait de ses bras, presque avec possessivité.

Un coup sec de l'autre côté de la porte les ramena à la réalité, mais ils n'étaient pas disposés à interrompre leur étreinte. Hangeng pouvait se permettre de faire patienter Yunho sans craindre des remontrances. Il desserra soudainement son emprise et Heechul retomba lentement sur le matelas. Ses mouvements ralentirent, le laissant apprécier chaque centimètre de lui qui pénétrait dans son corps. L'hôte était déjà au seuil de la petite mort, et la main de son amant, pressant son intimité, l'y conduisait indubitablement.

— Je vais… commença Hangeng avec un accent plus prononcé que d'habitude.

— En moi, coupa Heechul, le bras tendu derrière lui pour lui tenir la cuisse.

Enfin, le leader des Dragons Rouges s'immobilisa alors qu'il était enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la base. Heechul le sentait trembler, vibrer, comme le cri caverneux qui s'échappa de sa gorge, accompagnant l'orgasme. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus à Heechul pour se libérer à son tour, sur la couette non défaite du lit à baldaquins. Il était presque sur le point de flancher et laisser tomber son corps inerte sur le matelas quand Hangeng se colla entièrement contre son dos, lui embrassant les épaules avec douceur. Il le tenait de nouveau de ses bras, et ce fut lui qui le fit s'allonger, lentement, délicatement. Heechul était comme paralysé, le corps frémissant sous celui du Chinois. Il peinait à retrouver son souffle tandis que son amant se redressait dans un soupir de bien-être. Le Coréen se tourna pour le regarder et il lui attrapa la main avec une tendresse gracile. En réponse à ce geste, Hangeng lui embrassa le creux de la main, posant sur lui un regard amoureux. Pendant que l'hôte se remettait de ses émotions, son compagnon arrangeait ses vêtements, tirant sur les pans pour les défroisser, reboutonnant chemise et pantalon comme si de rien n'était. Il récupéra les habits de Heechul étalés sur le sol pour les rafraichir eux aussi et il les posa sur le lit, juste à côté de leur propriétaire qui venait de s'asseoir, l'esprit ailleurs. Hangeng lui caressa la joue et cette fois ce fut au tour du Coréen de lui embrasser la main au passage. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre : ils étaient toujours attendus :

— On va devoir y aller, mon amour, dit le leader chinois.

— C'est toi qui as insisté pour les faire patienter, marmonna Heechul.

Tout son être n'était pas encore redescendu sur Terre, comme s'il était coincé entre deux dimensions. Dans un tel moment, il se fichait de son devoir envers l'organisation. Il dut cependant sortir de sa transe : il sortit du lit et se rhabilla sous les yeux amusés de Hangeng.


	4. Chapter 4

**-C** **hapitre 4-**

 _Neuf heures avant l'arrivée des Dragons Rouges._

Jaejoong se tenait droit comme un piquet devant la porte de son appartement, celui qu'il partageait habituellement avec Yunho. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils faisaient chambre à part et l'échéance qu'il avait imposée au Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc arrivait à son terme. Il était minuit. Il allait enfin se décider à frapper à la porte – ce qui était absurde étant donné que c'était chez lui, quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Yunho apparut devant ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon en coton et d'un débardeur blanc, un look en contraste avec l'image que la plupart des gens avaient de lui, lui qui portait en journée uniquement des costumes taillés sur mesure, conçus par les plus grandes marques européennes. Sa peau couleur miel encore luisante indiquait qu'il sortait juste de la douche.

— J'allais te chercher, expliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

— Comme tu le vois, c'est moi qui suis venu à toi, dit Jaejoong en retrouvant une certaine assurance.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yunho. Un sourire rempli de tendresse, accentué par la chaleur de ses yeux en amande. Les cheveux humides, dépourvu du gel coiffant qui les maintenaient d'ordinaire en arrière, tombaient sur son front, lui donnant un air moins sévère. Il n'était plus que Yunho, jeune trentenaire, quelqu'un de simple. Il prit la main de Jaejoong et le mena à lui. Le jeune homme fut happé par le mouvement et termina sa course contre le torse de son compagnon. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiante de son corps à travers le tissu.

— Bienvenue à la maison, dit Yunho d'une voix suave.

— Je suis rentré, répondit automatiquement Jaejoong. Et mon cadeau ?

— Je vais te le donner.

Il approcha ses lèvres pulpeuses du visage de son compagnon qui n'avait pas cessé de les fixer durant toute leur conversation. Il les aimait tellement, si moelleuses, douces et fermes à la fois. Chacun de ses baisers s'emparait de son cœur, comme un charme, un ensorcellement, une séduction inéluctable. Se rendait-il compte que Yunho était autant hypnotisé par lui qu'il ne l'était lui-même par Yunho ? Jaejoong frémissait d'impatience au fur et à mesure que ces lèvres tant adorées s'approchaient de son visage. Elles lui effleuraient la joue avec tendresse. Légèrement entrouvertes, elles laissaient passer le souffle chaud de Yunho qui vint lui caresser la peau. Le bisou se posa tout près de son oreille, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à intensifier ses frissons. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était entré dans l'appartement et que le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc venait de fermer la porte.

— Un simple baiser, murmura Jaejoong. Tu me déçois un peu. Tu m'as survendu l'effet de surprise.

— Tu es bien impatient… je n'ai pas encore commencé.

Il s'empara soudainement de ses lèvres, les mordillant, les suçotant. Jaejoong accueillit sa langue avec extase. Il la caressa avec la sienne. Elles s'emmêlèrent, se délièrent, se cherchèrent, dans un jeu sans fin qui attisait le désir des deux hommes. Il les tenait enfin, ces larges épaules, ces bras musculeux qui l'enserraient précieusement. Yunho plaqua son compagnon contre la porte, le soulevant suffisamment pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il l'embrassait avec envie, il l'embrassait comme un assoiffé. Peau contre peau, ils commençaient à s'enflammer. Jaejoong se sentait à l'étroit dans son jean et son amant l'avait compris : il parvint à le maintenir en équilibre contre le mur, et de sa main libre, il lui dégrafa le pantalon. Il sortit son membre de son caleçon et entama une lente série de caresses intenses. Jaejoong soupira d'extase, s'accrochant un peu plus au tissu du débardeur de Yunho. Ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol, car son amant l'avait lâché et interrompu le baiser, le temps de l'admirer intensément. Contre toute attente, il s'agenouilla face à lui. Jae le regarda avec interrogation : Yunho ne s'était jamais agenouillé devant personne.

Il finit de lui ouvrir le pantalon et lui remonta le tee-shirt au-dessus du nombril. Il avait ainsi tout le loisir de pouvoir lui embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau qui était à sa portée. Jaejoong enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il restait collé à la porte, comme si une force surnaturelle l'empêchait de bouger. Pendant ce temps, Yunho dessinait des cercles de feu avec sa langue autour de son nombril. Il lui dévorait le ventre, lui léchait la peau, la mordillait, pendant que sa main allait et venait sur son érection. Jaejoong était le centre de toutes ses attentions. Il faisait descendre ses lèvres sur son bas-ventre, puis glisser le long de la hampe, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de sa langue effleure le gland déjà moite. Il le titilla durant de longues secondes, passant et repassant sur la petite fente. Un fluide d'excitation commençait à perler et les gémissements de Jaejoong résonnaient dans le salon. Il semblait bien apprécier cette douce torture qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Yunho suçotait son gland, l'humidifiant, le faisant gonfler. Il prit entièrement peu à peu le membre en bouche, fit s'enrouler sa langue autour de lui. Il allait et venait sur lui avec gourmandise. Jaejoong hoquetait de plaisir, une main toujours agrippée aux cheveux de son amant, l'autre essayait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le bois de la porte. Yunho était totalement à ses pieds. Cette idée était presque autant grisante que la fellation qu'il lui donnait.

— Plus lentement, lui disait-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Et Yunho lui obéissait, les paupières mi-closes, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Un instant il avait englouti le membre entier, l'instant d'après il suçait le bout du gland comme l'on suce une glace à l'eau. Les jambes de Jaejoong se mirent à trembler. Avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter par les sensations, Yunho se redressa et le prit dans ses bras. Il ignora les protestations de son amant et l'emmena sur le canapé où il le fit asseoir et le délivra complètement de son pantalon. Dès lors, il se remit à genoux, entre ses jambes, et reprit ses caresses, ses baisers. Il lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, lui caressa les cuisses, et pendant qu'il reprenait en bouche son sexe, ses doigts effleurèrent le petit orifice. Jaejoong s'enfonçait dans les coussins du canapé, emporté par la passion du moment. La langue de Yunho tournait joyeusement autour du gland, arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts de la bouche de Jaejoong. Tout était si intense que le salon entier disparut de son champ de vision. Il avança de nouveau la main vers le visage de celui qui lui donnait dans de plaisir et il plongea encore ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient presque secs et déjà doux au toucher. La respiration saccadée, il se sentit venir. Il ignorait s'il avait encore la force d'avertir Yunho qui était trop occupé à sa tâche pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

— Je vais…

Il essaya faiblement de repousser son amant mais ce-dernier n'y tint pas compte. Il se contenta d'arrêter son va-et-vient, le membre toujours entre ses lèvres, attendant l'échéance. Jaejoong ne put terminer sa phrase et se répandit directement dans sa bouche. Le visage en sueur, les mèches de ses cheveux collées sur son front, Jaejoong reprit peu à peu conscience tandis que son rythme cardiaque commençait à de calmer. Yunho se lécha les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon, et déposa un dernier baiser sur ce qui venait de le régaler. Il se redressa en silence, penché sur Jaejoong qui remarquait à peine sa présence, et l'embrassa passionnément. Instinctivement, le jeune homme porta la main à son pantalon pour lui rendre ses caresses mais le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc l'intercepta.

— Non, c'est mon cadeau, rien que pour toi, dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

— Tu es sûr ? fit Jaejoong en le regardant avec inquiétude.

— Je suis ton humble serviteur, mon prince.

— Je suis couronné maintenant ? sourit-il.

Yunho ne répondit pas et le prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance si Jaejoong était entièrement dénudé en dessous de la ceinture alors qu'il portait toujours une chemise et une veste sur les épaules. Yunho le conduisit dans la chambre, le posa sur le lit, et se chargea lui-même de finir de le déshabiller. Il ne prit pas la peine non plus de lui faire mettre un pyjama. Jaejoong soupira de bien-être en s'allongeant sur son oreiller. C'était son lit, il lui avait manqué. Il tira les draps sur ses épaules, et son amant se glissa lui aussi dans le lit. Il enserra la taille de Jaejoong de ses bras et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Le prince du Lys Blanc tapa dans les mains et la lumière tamisée s'éteignit soudainement. Il rendit son étreinte à Yunho et se laissa bercer par sa chaleur et le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Son esprit était encore brouillé par le cadeau de son compagnon. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne lui avait jamais accordé une intention aussi désintéressée. Il se sentait si bien en cet instant, il avait retrouvé ses bras, son odeur… il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir imposé cette restriction mais cela lui avait beaucoup manqué. Une petite partie de lui cependant avait bien apprécié s'être retrouvé toute seule quelques nuits. Il lui embrassa le front : Yunho dormait déjà. Depuis quand était-il si fatigué alors qu'il n'était pas encore une heure du matin ? Durant toute la semaine, il n'avait pas pu le voir autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, de part la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux, mais aussi à cause de leurs occupations respectives. Sur quoi travaillait-il en ce moment ? Il ne devait pas seulement préparer de nouveaux accords à discuter entre les Dragons Rouges et la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Avait-il reçu d'autres menaces ? Quel projet lui prenait autant de temps ? Jaejoong se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de ces choses-là. Il se contentait de le laisser mener à bien ses affaires. Yunho le serra un peu plus fort, inconsciemment. La tête coincée entre le cou de son amant et le matelas, il ne bronchait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à son tour, Jaejoong ne cessa de lui caresser les cheveux et d'effleurer son visage du bout des lèvres.

— Je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle que personne n'entendit.

 **xXx**

Hangeng sortit en premier de la chambre. Il s'étonna à peine de la présence de son garde du corps, stationné devant la porte d'un air stoïque. Le leader des Dragons Rouges esquissa un sourire. Heechul apparut derrière lui : il s'était rhabillé, comme si de rien n'était, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas froissés. Il avait remis l'épingle écarlate dans ses cheveux.

— C'est toi qui as frappé à la porte ? demanda-t-il en mandarin.

— Victoria est passée, répondit simplement Kris.

— Je vois, ils s'impatientent en bas, reprit Hangeng en coréen cette fois pour que Heechul comprenne la situation.

Plutôt que de l'inquiéter, cela amusait beaucoup le Chinois. Il tendit son bras à son amant pour lui faire signe d'enrouler le sien autour. Le protocole était terminé, il pouvait montrer à tout le monde que l'hôte était avec lui. Heechul avait un maintien exemplaire. Ainsi, il accompagnait parfaitement Hangeng jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient l'air d'un jeune couple, et Yunho avait garanti à tous ceux qui entraient dans son building la sécurité et la confidentialité sur la nature de leurs relations amoureuses. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc défiait quiconque aurait son mot à dire sur sa liaison avec Jaejoong, connue de tous. Hangeng en profitait avec joie, car son désir le plus inavoué était de pouvoir emmener Heechul un jour avec lui afin qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble comme un couple normal et épanoui. Ils arrivèrent au bar réaménagé en restaurant privé. Il y avait deux agents de sécurité à chaque porte : Coréens, Chinois… Heechul n'en était pas perturbé : son compagnon faisait après tout partie de la mafia chinoise, et Yunho ne trempait pas non plus dans des affaires plus claires.

Une mélodie résonnait dans toute la pièce, et personne ne parlait. Bien entendu, les gardes du corps étaient tenus au silence, mais au centre de la salle, une table ovale était dressée. Yunho était en bout, la tête reposée sur ses phalanges, regardant paisiblement l'homme qui était au piano. Victoria était installée elle aussi, droite, digne, son visage de porcelaine fermé à toute émotion. En face d'elle, Yesung réajustait ses lunettes, l'air un peu tendu, comme s'il trouvait surprenant qu'il soit à la table du Président. Enfin, à sa gauche, il y avait Siwon, à l'inverse totalement décontracté, la chemise ouverte si bien qu'on voyait la naissance de ses pectoraux. Lui aussi admirait le pianiste à l'œuvre. Les longs doigts de Jaejoong parcouraient les touches noires et blanches avec légèreté et dextérité. La musique qui sortait de son instrument de prédilection était joyeuse, reflet de son humeur du moment. En-dehors d'eux, il n'y avait personne. Taecyeon, Chansung, Kris et d'autres surveillaient la salle comme si un trésor y était caché. Heechul aperçut une lueur dans les yeux de Taec alors qu'il observait lui aussi Jaejoong avec attention. L'hôte le trouvait adorable mais il commençait à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose lui disait que le jeune homme s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.

Hangeng s'installa à gauche de son homologue coréen, Heechul à ses côtés, pendant que Jaejoong finissait son morceau.

— Je vois que tu as pris pleine possession de ta chambre, fit remarquer Yunho.

Il s'adressait à son ami chinois mais il regardait étrangement Heechul, comme s'il cherchait un indice sur ses vêtements.

— Oui tout à fait, répondit Hangeng, avec son léger accent. Je te remercie de m'accueillir avec autant d'amitié.

— N'abime pas trop mon Hôte d'Accueil tout de même.

— Tu me penses si fragile ? Sérieusement ? coupa Heechul, les joues rougissantes.

— Je prends autant soin de lui que tu prends soin de Jaejoong.

Soudainement, l'hôte se mit à tousser avec exagération, s'attirant les regards estomaqués de ses interlocuteurs.

— J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda Hangeng.

— Tu prends _beaucoup mieux_ soin de moi, laisse-moi te rassurer sur ce point, sourit Heechul en lui prenant la main.

— Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? intervint Siwon en se penchant vers Yunho.

Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait déjà admis une fois avoir été en tort, il n'allait pas le répéter. Il était conscient que ces derniers mois, son couple avait connu une crise qui aurait pu mal finir, mais les choses commençaient à s'arranger. A en juger par le bonheur indéniable de la musique de Jaejoong, ils étaient repartis sur des bases plus seines. Il avait encore toute la vie devant lui pour rattraper ses erreurs. Enfin, Jaejoong avait terminé, et le jeune homme rejoignit les autres à table, s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à droite de Yunho. Ils se prirent la main, le plus naturellement du monde. Cela n'échappa pas à Heechul qui comprenait que ses amis s'étaient enfin réconciliés, même sur l'oreiller. En présence de leurs compagnons de vie, Hangeng et Yunho parlaient très peu de leurs affaires communes, surtout dans les détails. Ils ne mentaient pas sur leurs activités mais ils en cachaient les aspects les plus sensibles. Cependant, Heechul et Jaejoong n'étaient pas dupes : l'un travaillait dans le milieu de la prostitution depuis presque dix ans, et cela faisait plus longtemps encore que l'autre suivait Yunho dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Après le repas, Hangeng et le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc se retrouvèrent seuls à seuls dans le grand bureau, ce qui donna l'occasion à leurs moitiés de discuter en privé également. Heechul monta jusqu'aux étages des hôtes et hôtesses qui commençaient à se préparer avant leur nuit de travail. En l'absence du Numéro Un pour gérer tout cela, la tâche de responsable de ce secteur revenait à Hyosung. La Numéro Deux prenait son devoir très à cœur. Elle accueillit Heechul et Jaejoong avec un sourire des plus lumineux et s'inclina respectueusement. Dans sa robe de cocktail noire, elle tenait à ce que tout soit parfait pour la réception en l'honneur de leurs invités chinois. Les hôtes et hôtesses avaient sortis leurs plus beaux apparats. Jaejoong dut admettre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation que la jeune femme était divine, et qu'il n'y avait bien que Heechul pour être au-dessus d'elle dans la hiérarchie des hôtes et hôtesses les plus demandés. Hyosung avait attaché ses longs cheveux violets et bouclés sur son côté droit et elle avait laissé sa couette reposer sur son épaule et retomber en douceur sur sa poitrine. Elle allait faire un rapport à Heechul quand il l'interrompit d'un signe de main.

— Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne suis qu'un observateur anonyme ce soir. Tu es la maîtresse de maison pour deux semaines au moins.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette responsabilité, mais je suis toujours un peu nerveuse, avoua-t-elle.

— Pourtant tu t'en sors toujours comme une reine, tu as prouvé depuis bien longtemps que tu es tout à fait capable de prendre ma place.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit sur le coup.

— Tu comptes prendre ta retraite ? demanda-t-elle.

Jaejoong regarda son ami avec surprise. Heechul ne nia pas : il paraissait songeur.

— Pas tout de suite, mais c'est une chose sur laquelle Yunho et moi discutons beaucoup. J'y pense mais je ne suis pas prêt à arrêter. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu me secondes depuis quelques années maintenant, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, c'est tout à fait dans tes cordes de gérer la maison.

Il salua ses confrères et consœurs, les complimentant sur leurs vêtements. Jaejoong put voir de plus près cette partie du Lys Blanc qu'il connaissait peu. Aurait-il pu faire partie de ces jeunes gens qui se vendaient des millions de wons aux richissimes clients de Yunho ? Non, il savait que son amant n'aurait jamais pu lui proposer une telle chose, lui-même se demandait comment Heechul parvenait à supporter d'être touché par quelqu'un qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et par-dessus tout : comment Hangeng pouvait-il accepter cela. Les hôtes et hôtesses le saluèrent également, avec un profond respect. Il ne les connaissait pas très bien, mais ils faisaient partie des rares membres de l'organisation qui ne l'avaient jamais regardé de haut. Il essaya de se souvenir de leurs noms : Mina, Yuna, Sungyeol… Ces jeunes femmes et ces jeunes hommes qui étaient le visage nocturne de la Fraternité. Heechul et lui reprirent l'ascenseur en direction des salons privés où ils purent se poser autour d'un café.

— Il n'y a plus Taecyeon autour de toi, cela me paraît bien trop calme.

— Il était temps que Yunho lui donne des choses plus intéressantes à faire, le pauvre quand même… comme il a dû s'ennuyer, fit remarquer Jaejoong.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Heechul sur un ton mystérieux. Tu as retrouvé le lit conjugal alors ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de son ami.

— Il t'a donné ton cadeau ? reprit l'hôte.

— Çà pour me le donner… il me l'a donné… souffla-t-il, les joues rougissantes.

Et Jaejoong raconta à son vis-à-vis comment Yunho s'était agenouillé devant lui, comment il lui avait donné une fellation comme jamais il n'avait fait, de façon purement désintéressée, comment il l'avait amené dans le lit en le portant à bout de bras, et comment il s'était endormi contre lui, enfin soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. Heechul félicita allègrement Jaejoong et détailla à son tour ses retrouvailles en privé avec Hangeng.

— C'est notre journée, conclut-il. Nous sommes des amants comblés. Je lèverais bien mon verre, mais un café ça ne rend pas pareil qu'une coupe de champagne.

— On trinquera une autre fois, sourit Jaejoong.

Une autre fois, mais pas ce soir-là en particulier. Quelques heures plus tard, Hangeng apparut pour venir chercher Heechul : il avait l'intention de l'emmener en ville faire quelques achats et terminer la soirée dans un grand restaurant. Le jeune homme partit se changer et enfiler un costume plus sobre après une bonne douche. Son titre officiel quand Hangeng était à Séoul était Hôte d'Accueil : il pouvait accompagner son invité partout où il allait avec pour prétexte d'être un accompagnateur qui connaissait la ville. Avec une petite déception, Jaejoong constata que Yunho était resté à son bureau pour travailler. Il ne comptait cependant pas passer la fin d'après-midi à rien faire. Leur dernier dîner en tête à tête s'était terminé dans un fiasco le plus total et Jaejoong n'avait pas envie que cela leur reste sur leur conscience. Yunho prendrait-il le temps de manger ce soir au moins ? Son compagnon allait y veiller. Cette fois, il ne fit pas appel au traiteur habituel pour préparer un panier repas : il cuisina tout lui-même, de la soupe aux algues jusqu'au bibimbap, à la fois simple et consistant à la fois. Il compléta le tout par un panier de fruits frais. Il attendit jusqu'à l'heure propice pour descendre à l'étage officiel de la société du Lys Blanc.

Jaejoong frappa à la porte du bureau de Yunho. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et il n'attendit pas que son compagnon lui réponde pour entrer. Assis derrière son bureau, le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc ressemblait à un patron d'entreprise comme les autres, consciencieux, bien habillé, solennel… Pourtant, il passait l'autre moitié de son temps de travail dans des affaires illégales. Et Jaejoong vivait avec. Yunho l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, heureux de pouvoir faire une pause et passer du temps avec son amant. Il se leva et prit la direction des fauteuils qui formaient un U. Il leur serait bien plus agréable de dîner à cet endroit plutôt que sur le bureau. Jaejoong déposa ses sacs remplis de boîtes sur la petite table et commença à préparer les bols. De son côté, Yunho alluma quelques bougies et éteignit les lumières pour tamiser l'ambiance et lui donner un caractère plus romantique. Et surtout rendre ce dîner bien différent de la dernière fois, où le moment de rêve c'était terminé en violente dispute. Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient plus de raison de se crier dessus. Jaejoong se permit de s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Yunho. Les jambes croisées, il était presque sur lui. Ils passaient plus de temps à se regarder et à se câliner qu'à picorer. De temps en temps, Jaejoong faisait manger son compagnon du bout des doigts, avec un érotisme évident, et Yunho lui léchait les doigts plus que de nécessaire.

— Directeur Design et Artistique, hein ? Tu sais quoi Jaejoong… l'idée est excellente.

Pour toute réponse, l'instigateur de ce dîner fait maison lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement avant d'entamer le dessert en sortant sa corbeille de fruits. Cela faisait un moment déjà que Yunho se retenait de le prendre sur les fauteuils en cuir tant la tension que Jaejoong avait créé entre eux était palpable. Le jeune homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le titiller. Il cala une fraise entre ses dents et s'approcha de Yunho comme pour l'embrasser. Ils se partagèrent le fruit en un baiser. Leurs lèvres étaient plus rosées, plus acidulées, cela donna un goût particulier à ce tendre contact auquel ils étaient pourtant habitués. La fraise fut mangée mais cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant. Ils ne pensaient plus à se nourrir, ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres.

Des hurlements résonnèrent dans le couloir, interrompant le baiser.

— Je ne suis jamais tranquille quand j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, grommela Yunho.

Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Jaejoong paraissait inquiet, alors il se suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de son bureau. Du monde s'était regroupé au niveau des ascenseurs, ils virent d'abord Heechul, collé contre le mur, protégé de ton son corps par Hangeng qui faisait face à un homme qui était en pleine esclandre. Ils venaient sûrement de rentrer de leur soirée. Yunho reconnut Monsieur Hong Joong-Goo, un des réguliers de Heechul, ainsi que Hyosung qui paraissait accablée en tentant de calmer l'homme qui la repoussa presque violemment. Chansung était présent, prêt à bondir au moindre geste de travers. La tension sur sa mâchoire indiquait qu'il avait déjà envie de frapper cet homme. Le jeune Vice-président des Dragons Rouges ne semblait pas impressionné mais son compagnon derrière lui avait les yeux rougis. Lorsqu'il vit Yunho, Hong s'adressa personnellement à lui comme s'il était dans son bon droit alors que les personnes extérieure à l'organisation n'étaient pas autorisées à venir à cet étage à moins d'y être invitées.

— On m'a refusé la nuit avec l'hôte numéro un du Lys Blanc. Est-ce une façon de traiter vos clients ? tonna-t-il.

— Il arrive qu'on accorde à Heechul une ou deux semaines de repos, expliqua Yunho. Et personne ne fait exception : il ne passe la nuit avec aucun client durant ses jours de repos.

— Savez-vous qui je suis ? Et le Chinois ici présent, ce n'est pas un client peut-être ?

— Le Chinois il peut vous casser les dents, et je me fiche de qui vous êtes, répondit Hangeng avec le sourire et sans le moindre accent.

— Vous m'avez refusé l'exclusivité de Heechul quand je l'ai demandée alors que j'étais prêt à payer le prix, continuait Hong Joong-Goo à l'adresse de Yunho. Il m'a dit que son exclusivité n'était pas à vendre. Cette putain m'a menti…

La réponse fut vive et inattendue : Hangeng décolla sa jambe du sol pour l'envoyer en plein dans la poitrine de l'homme d'affaires. Yunho ne fit aucun mouvement pour défendre un des clients les plus riches de son organisation tandis que Jaejoong prit Heechul par le bras pour lui montrer son soutien.

— Il ne vous a pas menti, corrigea-t-il. Hangeng n'a pas acheté son exclusivité, c'est un accord entre nos deux groupes. Quand il est à Séoul, Heechul ne touche aucun autre homme. Je ne peux pas non plus vous vendre cette exclusivité quand Hangeng n'est pas là, elle appartient à un seul homme. Et je ne vous parle même pas du facteur sentiments qui se joue ici et dont vous n'avez aucune idée. En clair, vous n'êtes rien, vous n'êtes qu'un client parmi tant d'autres. Revenez dans deux semaines, ou ne revenez pas. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à lui courir après. Mais en regard de votre attitude, je ne suis pas sûr de vous accepter chez moi, et je ne pense pas que Heechul accepte être touché de nouveau par quelqu'un comme vous.

Voyant que le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc désapprouvait totalement son attitude et refusait de plier à sa volonté, Hong Joong-Goo pâlit instantanément. Il était toujours sur le sol, la main sur la poitrine où le pied de Hangeng l'avait frappé. L'inquiétude et le désespoir remplacèrent la colère.

— Heechul, supplia-t-il d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

— Allez-vous-en, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Il s'adressait à lui de la façon la plus formelle possible, contrastant avec la façon dont ils se parlaient au lit. Il avait retrouvé une certaine contenance et il se défit de Jaejoong, passa devant Hangeng, pour regarder celui qui fut un de ses plus fervents clients.

— Notre relation était bien plus importante que ça tout de même… Heechul, tu m'es si précieux…

— Ne vous méprenez pas, Hong Joong-Goo, coupa l'hôte froidement. Rien n'est vrai dans ce que l'ont a partagé vous et moi. Vous me payez, je vous fais plaisir, rien de plus. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas me manquer de respect comme vous venez de le faire, je n'accepterai plus vos faveurs.

— Je t'en prie, supplia l'homme à genoux. Tu sais combien je t'aime…

— Non, fit Heechul. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je suis une putain.

Il prit la main de Hangeng et l'amena à l'intérieur de la cage d'ascenseur sans accorder un dernier regard à Hong Joong-Goo qui sanglotait. Il garda un visage impassible jusqu'à ce que la porte automatique se referme enfin et il laissa toute la pression retomber sur ses épaules. Il s'accrocha à la rampe de fer pour ne pas flancher. Son compagnon l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui, les lèvres posées sur son front pour apaiser ses tremblements.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Heechul. Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à cela.

— Je vais bien, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

L'hôte passa ses bras autour du cou de Hangeng et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Si le Chinois était parfaitement au courant de ses activités au sein du Lys Blanc, il avait tout de même peur que cela finisse par le faire fuir.

— Heechul, reprit-il de sa voix douce teinté d'un léger accent. Je ne suis pas en position de te demander d'arrêter ce que tu fais, j'attendrai que la décision vienne de toi.

— Je me sens quand même gêné vis-à-vis de toi, marmonna l'hôte faiblement.

— Ce serait mentir si je te disais que ça ne me fait rien de savoir que tu couches avec d'autres hommes, mais je l'ai accepté quand je t'ai rencontré, alors je ne vais pas te le reprocher maintenant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est profiter du temps que nous avons tous les deux.

Ils étaient arrivés à leur étage mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir sortir. Hangeng prit le visage de Heechul entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

— Est-ce qu'ils te respectent quand ils te touchent au moins ? Est-ce qu'ils te forcent à faire des choses qui ne te plaisent pas ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Heechul, les yeux humides. Ils savent très bien ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire avec moi, la protection est obligatoire, les comportements à risques sont bannis, et au moindre mot de travers Yunho les vire sans condition.

Hangeng passa ses pouces sous les yeux de son compagnon, écrasant les larmes qui naissaient au coin de ses paupières. Il l'emmena hors de la cage d'ascenseur et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main jusqu'à leur chambre. Après toutes ces émotions, ils avaient besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

En bas, Chansung avait raccompagné Hong Joong-Goo jusqu'à la sortie. Il avait eu beau se plaindre, Yunho avait refusé de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Il avait certainement perdu un client important et influent, mais il n'acceptait de personne qu'on insulte les membres du Lys Blanc, peu importait leur rang. Le Président rassura Hyosung qui se confondait en excuses, pendant que Jaejoong était parti ranger les restes de son dîner dont la fin avait été gâchée. Il soupira de désespoir et il fut rejoint par Yunho.

— Décidément, dit le Président de la compagnie. Où en étions-nous ?

— Tu étais en train de me peloter sous la ceinture, répondit Jaejoong d'un air absent.

Jaejoong eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers lui que Yunho le prit par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

— Alors reprenons où nous nous en étions arrêtés, susurra-t-il d'une voix suave. J'ai prévenu que je tuerai le prochain qui nous dérange.

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou, prêt pour une longue nuit de câlins.

 **xXx**

Yesung était à son bureau de mon matin : il se levait souvent avant les autres. Comme un rituel, il entra dans l'espace de travail de Siwon à côté du sien pour ouvrir les volets. Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce et traversèrent la vitre qui séparait le bureau du Vice-président du sien. Dépourvu de fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, c'était sa seule source de lumière, et également un excellent moyen pour ne pas se sentir seul. Yesung était Secrétaire général de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, et en plus de cela il gérait la trésorerie. L'arrivée des Dragons Rouges était déterminante pour les projets de la société de Yunho : les négociations autour du centre commercial sur lequel il travaillait depuis des mois allaient bientôt s'achever. Hangeng et Yunho étaient sur le point de conclure un partenariat de grande envergure. Tout cela allait leur rapporter beaucoup d'argents : Siwon avait été en charge des négociations financières avec les promoteurs et actionnaires, pendant que Yesung se chargeait des banques. Le secteur immobilier du Lys Blanc n'en était pas en reste Leeteuk était le directeur de ce pôle et il avait géré d'une main de maître les discussions avec les sous-traitants. Tout ce déroulait exactement comme Yunho l'avait prévu. Ils réutilisaient une grande partie de l'argent gagné grâce aux armes et à la drogue dans un projet de construction d'apparence légal.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir Siwon apparaître à l'embrasure de sa porte : il était aussi matinal que lui. Un sourire charmeur adoucissait le visage du Vice-président : il paraissait satisfait de la tournure des événements.

— Est-ce que cela te dirait qu'on fête cela un petit peu avant tout le monde ? demanda-t-il au Trésorier du Lys Blanc.

— Il est un peu tôt pour boire, non ? répondit Yesung avec un même sourire en posant ses fines lunettes.

— On a bien mérité ça.

Aux alentours des sept heures du matin, l'étage des bureaux de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc était d'un calme absolu. C'était la période entre chien et loup : les travailleurs nocturnes venaient de terminer leur service, et le personnel actif la journée allait bientôt remplir des couloirs. Il y avait de temps en temps des exceptions mais ce n'était pas systématique. Ce matin-là, Yongguk terminait sa ronde en compagnie de Himchan. Tous deux étaient responsables de secteur au même titre que Heechul ou Leeteuk : Yongguk gérait les ventes et les achats d'armes de l'organisation, Himchan, lui, s'occupait des trafics de drogue. Ils officiaient habituellement au sous-sol ou en ville, mais ils étaient tenus de temps de temps de se montrer au quartier général pour soumettre leurs rapports au Président et au Vice-président. Ils allaient rejoindre leurs appartements privés pour se reposer avant leur prochain service lorsqu'ils entendirent un fracas inhabituel provenant d'une réserve. Himchan tendit l'oreille, les deux anneaux en diamant ornant son lobe gauche scintillants à la lumière de l'aube. Un gémissement assourdi se fit clairement entendre dans le couloir vide.

— C'est le patron qui finit sa nuit ? fit remarquer Yongguk de sa voix grave.

— Il semblerait. Ça donne des idées, tu ne crois pas ? répondit Himchan en lui offrant un sourire carnassier.

Son comparse leva les yeux au ciel en hochant la tête. Il valait mieux s'éloigner de ce couloir en toute discrétion, il n'était pas sûr que le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc serait heureux de se savoir surpris en plein ébat avec Jaejoong. Cependant, contrairement aux suppositions de Yongguk et Himchan, le couple qui sortit de la réserve n'était pas celui qu'ils pensaient être. Siwon fut le premier à passer la porte, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il tira sur sa chemise pour la défroisser avant de se diriger vers son bureau, l'air de rien. Yesung le suivit, le visage rouge. Le Vice-président l'attrapa par le col par surprise pour lui donner un ultime baiser avant de reprendre plus sérieusement le cours de sa journée de travail.

Heechul dormait en position fœtale contre le buste de Hangeng. L'épaisse couette le recouvrait jusqu'aux joues : il était sur un petit nuage. Il avait passé une nuit remplie de tendresse dans ce grand lit, peau contre peau avec son amant. Le Chinois venait de se réveiller et il profitait en silence de ce moment de paix, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte. Kris venait sûrement lui rappeler l'heure qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour le lever. Le jeune homme soupira longuement, serrant son compagnon endormi un peu plus fort contre lui. Avec discipline, il se leva tout de même malgré ses protestations intérieures. Heechul se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. Le mouvement de la couette avait insufflé un courant d'air froid dans le lit, venant lécher sa peau nue qui se mit à frissonner. Comme réponse à ce changement de température soudain, Heechul s'étira de tout son long sans pour autant se réveiller. Tout doucement, Hangeng se pencha sur lui, ramena les draps à leur bonne place, pendant que le corps de son amant reprenait sa position originelle de façon inconsciente. Le Vice-président des Dragons Rouges s'habilla rapidement après un passage dans la salle de bain. Ce fut à ce moment que Victoria entra dans la chambre. Hangeng lui fit un petit signe pour la prévenir de ne faire aucun bruit.

— N'est-il pas adorable ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit. On aurait dit que l'Hôte d'Accueil était dans un cocon, loin de la cruauté du monde réel. Au-delà de l'allure gracieuse et charmante du jeune homme, Victoria savait mieux que quiconque quel réconfort il apportait à son supérieur et ami. Elle sourit à Hangeng.

— Il l'est, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

— Je vais voir Yunho, reprit-il, le regard lumineux. Est-ce que tu peux veiller sur lui ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul à son réveil.

— S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là.

Il la remercia chaleureusement avant de partir, posant une dernière fois les yeux sur la boule informe qui était dans son lit. Quelques étages plus bas, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Yunho, installé dans un fauteuil en cuir en face de son interlocuteur.

— Il ne nous faudra pas cinq jours pour nous mettre d'accord sur ces accords entre nos deux organisations, fit remarquer Yunho. Comment comptes-tu profiter de tes vacances à Séoul ?

— Emmener Heechul un peu partout, répondit Hangeng. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir et l'avoir de nouveau pour moi.

— J'ai des places pour un opéra ce weekend. Je voudrais y aller avec Jaejoong, on pourrait se faire une sortie à quatre, proposa le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc.

— L'idée me plait !

Malgré l'humeur légère et joyeuse, Yunho profita de ce moment où ils étaient tous les deux pour lui parler de la menace qui planait au-dessus de Jaejoong. En tant que dirigeant d'une organisation criminelle lui aussi, il pourrait probablement lui donner quelques conseils. Hangeng regarda longuement chacune des photographies, les tournant et retournant comme s'il cherchait une réponse.

— Et tu ne sais toujours pas qui t'a envoyé ça ?

— Non. On m'a dit « fais la liste de tes ennemis » mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de gens sur cette liste, sans compter ceux qui m'en veulent mais que je ne connais pas.

— Tu n'as eu aucun message qui te posait un ultimatum ?

— Non, soupira Yunho. Et en ayant juste ces clichés, je ne peux pas trouver l'expéditeur. Il a bien fait les choses, il est intraçable.

Il lui raconta également comment il avait imposé un garde du corps à Jaejoong sans lui en expliquer la raison et qu'il avait fallu que Heechul lui force la main.

— J'aurais bien voulu l'emmener avec moi en Chine, mais apparemment il reste indispensable à la santé de ton couple, se moqua Hangeng.

Yunho leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Cette remarque n'était pas complètement infondée. De son côté, Heechul se réveilla en fin de matinée. Dans un premier temps, il n'eut pas encore conscience de l'heure qu'il était, alors il chercha Hangeng de longues minutes autour de lui, dans le lit, jusque dans la salle de bain. Il comprit en regardant son téléphone qu'il était tard et qu'il devait déjà être en train de régler ses affaires avec Yunho. Il fut néanmoins déçu de se retrouver seul à son réveil. Il déambulait comme une âme en peine au milieu de la pièce, vêtu uniquement de la chemise que Hangeng avait portée la veille. Elle était encore embaumée de son parfum. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Victoria apparut devant ses yeux.

— Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Heechul, la main sur sa poitrine.

— Hangeng m'a demandé de voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

— Qu'il vienne me rejoindre, répondit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

— Plus tard, sourit la jeune femme. Il a prévu que vous passiez toute l'après-midi ensemble en ville.

— Dans ce cas, fit l'hôte en lui rendant son sourire, il va falloir que je m'habille !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Victoria le laissa seul pour qu'il puisse se préparer en toute tranquillité. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il rejoignit Jaejoong. Celui-ci était en plein emménagement : Yunho avait pris au sérieux sa proposition d'emploi officiel, et il était devenu Directeur Design et Artistique, avec un nouveau bureau rien que pour lui.

— Demande-lui un poney, proposa Heechul avec admiration. Il est prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner.

— Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un poney ?

L'hôte haussa les épaules mais Jaejoong comprit où il voulait en venir. La journée qui suivit fut agréable et apaisante pour eux deux. D'un côté, Heechul jouait les guides à un Hangeng intéressé par les palais de la capitale coréenne. De l'autre, Yunho aidait Jaejoong à finir la décoration de son bureau. Il lui donna un badge professionnel ainsi qu'une plaque dorée à mettre sur sa table de travail. En tant que Directeur Artistique, il avait son mot à dire sur les soirées à thème du night-club et du bar. Il travaillait en étroite collaboration à ce sujet avec Eunhyuk qui était jusqu'ici celui qui gérait tout en plus de servir l'alcool au club. Il n'était pas fâché de voir ses responsabilités allégées. Jaejoong pouvait également passer quelques soirs au piano du bar et retrouver ses premiers amours dans la musique. Avec Heechul, ils avaient désormais un rôle officiel d'organisateurs d'événements. Yunho avait même fait passer les informations dans une note adressée à tous les membres de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapitre 5-**

Le vent d'automne était bien frais. Déjà on annonçait de la neige pour bientôt sur Séoul en plein mois de novembre. Heechul était heureux, se baladant dans les rues de la grande ville. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tenir la main de Hangeng qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière lui, c'était son seul regret. Ils venaient de visiter leur troisième palais et le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Ils se dirigeaient à présent dans un grand restaurant, où ils pourraient dîner en tête à tête dans une pièce privative. Personne n'aurait à les juger. Heechul oublia même la présence de Kris qui les suivait au loin, veillant consciencieusement sur son Vice-président. Cette soirée était idyllique pour lui : c'était comme si leurs activités criminelles n'existaient pas, comme s'ils ne vivaient pas dans une société qui désapprouvait leur relation. Installés à une petite table pour leur dîner en amoureux, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Ils terminèrent leur soirée par un long baiser dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Heechul plaqua son compagnon contre la paroi de la cage. Il lui bloqua les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens et vint lui mordre la lèvre avec passion. Hangeng le laissa faire, emporté par l'excitation. On aurait dit qu'il était ivre, alors qu'il avait à peine bu de l'alcool durant le dîner. Il s'abreuvait de lui comme si de longs mois les avaient de nouveau séparés, venait lui caresser la langue avec la sienne. Pris dans la fièvre du moment, il l'attrapa par la cravate et commença à la dénouer à l'aveugle. Il l'effeuillait bouton par bouton. Pendant que l'ascenseur montait, les mains du Coréen descendaient sur le torse mis à nu de son partenaire. A peine arriva-t-il jusqu'au pantalon qu'un tintement leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur étage. Le charme fut interrompu : Heechul délia ses lèvres à celles de Hangeng et lui jeta un regard espiègle. Il sortit le premier de l'ascenseur, laissant un jeune homme essoufflé derrière lui. Hangeng mit quelques secondes de plus avant d'émerger de sa transe : il était plus que jamais amoureux.

Ils couraient dans le couloir avec insouciance, leurs pas étouffés par la moquette d'un bleu de nuit parfaitement entretenue. Il n'y avait personne pour se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Arrivés à la porte, Heechul s'y adossa, la fin d'un rire illuminant son visage. Il agrippa de nouveau son compagnon par le col pour l'embrasser, encore, goûter à ses lèvres pour ne plus oublier leur saveur. A tâton, il actionna la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit sous leur poids. Ils furent happés à l'intérieur de la chambre, riant de bon cœur, comme ivres, et reprirent le cours de leur embrassade. L'hôte passa les bras autour du cou de Hangeng et ils se dirigèrent à petits pas vers le lit. Heechul se laissa tomber sur le matelas : il rebondit avec légèreté et resta allongé, les bras repliés, ses cheveux noirs étalés sur la couette. Il le laissa lui retirer son pantalon, tout doucement, le désir amplifié par ses gestes lents. Hangeng prenait plaisir à papillonner sur chaque parcelle du corps de Heechul qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure, le faisant irrémédiablement frémir à chaque contact. Son souffle, sa langue chaude et humide qui parcourait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il gémissait d'anticipation, se cambrait machinalement sous les caresses et sous le feu qui s'était embrasé dans son ventre. La paume de la main de son amant s'était refermée sur son caleçon, massant langoureusement son entrejambe, réveillant son désir. Heechul avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage qui s'éloignait de la Terre et de tous ses tracas: il abandonnait son corps à Hangeng qui le manipulait avec soin. Le Chinois disparut de son champ de vision, et l'hôte se sentit bien seul pendant de longues secondes, mais il ne chercha pas à le chercher du regard. Hangeng se défit de tous ses vêtements qu'il laissa choir sur le sol de la chambre avant de revenir sur le matelas, au-dessus de Heechul qui lui sourit. Il n'y avait plus d'hôte ni de vice-président mafieux, ils étaient deux corps désireux de s'unir et de s'aimer. Heechul passa sa main dans les cheveux de Hangeng avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Le Chinois reprit l'exploration de son corps et il lui dévora le cou. Après quelques minutes à s'extasier sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait, Heechul commença à se lasser de rester sur le dos, immobile. Il fit basculer son partenaire et de positionna à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. Les mains à plat sur le torse de Hangeng, il entama une série d'ondulations langoureuses, avec grâce et sensualité, attisant leurs désirs à tous les deux.

Il le sentait gonfler de plus en plus sous lui : le caleçon qui les séparait était une véritable barrière. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, préférant finir de se déshabiller d'abord. D'une lenteur délibérée, le Coréen fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, révélant le haut de son corps à son amant. Les mains de Hangeng se posèrent sur sa poitrine, la caressant avec tendresse. Ses pouces effleurèrent ses tétons et les firent durcir de plaisir. Un souffle tremblant d'échappa des lèvres de Heechul. Il se retenait pour ne pas accélérer les choses. Le Chinois soupirait de bien-être sous lui, gémissant en le sentant se frotter contre son érection. Rien de tel pour faire plaisir à son compagnon. Les mains de continuèrent leur parcours, glissant dans son dos, jusque sur les fesses qu'il prit fermement entre ses doigts par-dessous le caleçon. Heechul était près à le recevoir en lui. La peau du jeune homme était brûlante, fiévreuse. Il se débarrassa du peu de vêtements qui lui restaient en une fraction de seconde avant de se repositionner sur Hangeng. Le bras tendu derrière lui, il attrapa l'érection de son amant pour le guider jusqu'à son intimité. Il se caressa lentement, se laissa le temps de savourer les quelques secondes intenses avant la pénétration. Hangeng était crispé sous lui mais il le laissait faire en silence. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il descendit le bassin jusqu'à la base, jusqu'à ce que Han fut entièrement en lui. La sensation de ses chairs s'écartant fit frémir Heechul. Son compagnon lui tenait fermement les hanches, les pouces caressant sa peau d'un geste machinal. Le Coréen imposait son propre rythme, d'abord très lent. Sa première fois remontait à loin mais il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation avant de pleinement apprécier l'acte, quelle que soit sa position. La douleur était inévitable et faisait partie du jeu. Elle ne durait jamais longtemps. Hangeng ne le lâchait pas du regard, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses soupirs répondant en écho à ceux de son amant. La cadence s'accéléra peu à peu, le plaisir prit la place de toute autre sensation.

Ils s'aimaient, comme s'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

 **xXx**

Hangeng passa la plus grande partie de la journée du lendemain avec Yunho. Les deux hommes d'affaires sortirent du quartier général de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc peu avant l'heure du déjeuner pour ne revenir qu'aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Heechul avait tu sa déception toute la journée et avait aidé Jaejoong à prendre officiellement ses fonctions de Directeur Artistique. Pour se faire pardonner, ils avaient prévu une soirée grandiose à passer tous les quatre ensembles. Yunho avait dans l'idée d'emmener ses amis ainsi que son compagnon à l'opéra. Ils s'habilleraient avec élégance, monteraient dans une limousine, boiraient du champagne, assisteraient à un spectacle pompeux dans un balcon aux fauteuils en velours…

À moins d'une heure du départ, les deux couples se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Yunho, autour d'un verre. Le cadre était plus intime qu'au bar qui commençait à être rempli de clients, ils étaient donc plus à l'aise de discuter entre amis. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc était installé dans son fauteuil au bout de ta table basse. Jaejoong était sur le premier siège qui se trouvait à sa droite, Hangeng à sa gauche. Heechul, lui, était assis à côté de son compagnon. Ils étaient, tous les quatre, bien habillés pour l'occasion, dans des costumes trois pièces noirs et élégants. Heechul apparaissait rarement avec une telle sobriété, même s'il arborait quelques paillettes au niveau du col. Il s'était tout de même maquillé, très légèrement, alors que Jaejoong s'était contenté de mettre de la BB crème sur son visage.

— Cet endroit est vraiment pas mal, dit l'hôte d'une voix forte en se prélassant dans son fauteuil. Tu l'as bien aménagé. C'est confortable…

— J'y passe beaucoup de temps dans une journée, répondit Yunho en observant la pièce avec attention. Il fallait bien que ce soit accueillant.

— Et vous avez fait l'amour dans ce bureau ?

Hangeng esquissa un sourire tandis que Jaejoong manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de soju.

— Je ne suis pas tenu de te répondre, rétorqua Yunho avec un sourire amusé.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je t'en n'avais pas parlé, marmonna Jaejoong, plus pour lui-même que pour son camarade.

Heechul fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il fixait Yunho, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il espérait une réaction de sa part, mais son ami ne comptait pas y répondre.

— C'est un fantasme, un peu, de se faire prendre sur ces fauteuils, continua-t-il d'un ton rêveur tout en caressant la cuisse de son compagnon.

— Je demanderai à Yunho s'il veut bien nous le louer pour une heure.

— Ou bien on peut le faire là maintenant, tous les quatre.

Ce fut tour de Hangeng de s'étouffer. Il regarda son amant les yeux ronds, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bah quoi ! s'exclama son ami. Vous n'avez pas de fantasmes inavouables ?

Yunho hocha la tête en silence.

— Genre voir ton amant se faire embrasser sensuellement par quelqu'un d'autre.

— Qui a des fantasmes pareils ? fit Hangeng sur un ton presque outré.

Jaejoong regardait son ami étrangement, un sourcil relevé. Il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. L'homme d'affaires chinois, lui, se demandait si son compagnon n'était pas fou. De son côté, Yunho avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait bien entendu les paroles de l'hôte et une image s'était soudain dessinée dans son esprit. Ce fut quand son partenaire se tourna vers lui avec étonnement qu'il réagit.

— Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-il soudainement en les dévisageant un à un. Jamais !

Mais il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler un petit sourire en coin. Hangeng l'observait, estomaqué. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc toussota en reposant son verre sur la table. Heechul parut satisfait de provoquer un tel effet chez les autres membres du groupe : de ce fait, il n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'affala dans celui d'en face, à côté de Jaejoong, qui ne broncha pas. Il se laissa même toucher par lui, plus par habitude et par dépit que par envie d'entrer dans son jeu. L'hôte avait déployé tout son pouvoir de séduction, les paupières mi-closes, avec un air faussement amoureux.

— Je t'ignore volontairement, répliqua Jaejoong en croisant les jambes, relevant le menton d'un air digne.

— Joue avec moi, minauda Heechul. Ne vois-tu pas comment il te regarde ?

Le regard perçant, Yunho ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle inattendu. Les yeux de Jaejoong se dirigèrent de nouveau vers son compagnon, ronds sur le coup de l'indignation.

— Tu es obligé d'aller dans son sens ?

— J'attends de voir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller, répondit-il avec amusement.

— Tu penses que je ne vais pas oser ?

Jaejoong était au milieu d'eux, désemparé. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi jouait Yunho, si l'idée farfelue de Heechul lui plaisait ou s'il attendait qu'il aille au bout de son délire pour lui décrocher une droite. La présence de Hangeng rassurait Jaejoong à ce propos. Décontenancé, le Chinois cherchait à comprendre s'ils n'étaient pas en train de lui monter une pièce de théâtre. Le bout des doigts de l'hôte frôlèrent la joue de Jaejoong, puis suivirent la ligne de sa mâchoire avec sensualité. Il tourna alors la tête vers son ami, si bien que leurs nez se touchèrent presque. Il était curieux de savoir comment Yunho allait réagir finalement. Il garda tout de même un masque de froideur sur le visage, contrastant avec l'expression érotique qui dégageait de Heechul. Le sourire de son ami s'élargit, voyant qu'il répondait à ses avances.

— Heechul, intervint Hangeng, cela suffit.

— Laisse-le. N'est-ce pas fascinant ? fit Yunho, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Hangeng paraissait désespéré.

— Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de goûter à ces lèvres, murmura Heechul d'une voix qu'on entendit à peine.

Au tour de Jaejoong de sourire un peu.

— Je suis flatté.

— Tu te rends compte, Yunho est un homme chanceux de t'avoir et il ne te traite pas à moitié aussi bien qu'il devrait te traiter.

— À qui le dis-tu.

Heechul s'était lové contre lui, son pouce vint lui caresser la lèvre du bas. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, entrouvrant la bouche. Jaejoong ne recula pas, il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Yunho et Hangeng les observaient comme un film au ralenti, un mélange de fascination et de dégoût dans l'expression de leurs visages : ils ne pouvaient en détacher les yeux. Heechul attrapa les lèvres de Jaejoong en un baiser plus dévorant que celui-ci ne s'y était attendu. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Yunho avait été son premier vrai baiser, et le seul homme à l'avoir jamais embrassé. Une petite part de lui trouvait cela excitant qu'une autre personne l'embrasse romantiquement. Heechul n'osa cependant pas venir chercher sa langue. Lorsqu'il se délia enfin de lui, son corps se mit à frémir. Heechul paraissait encore plus satisfait qu'avant. L'hôte leva les yeux vers Yunho qui était immobile, le bras reposé sur l'accotoir de son fauteuil, la main sur la bouche d'un air songeur. Les bras autour du cou de Jaejoong, Heechul lui fit signe de regarder le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc d'un mouvement de tête.

— Tu crois que ces yeux-là signifient qu'il veut me tuer, ou bien qu'il a trouvé ça tellement captivant que ça lui donne des idées ?

— Honnêtement je suis absolument incapable de te répondre.

Yunho ne répondit pas à leurs interrogations. Heechul se redressa avec légèreté avant de retrouver sa place auprès de Hangeng.

— Tu es déjà bourré, fit le Chinois.

— Après deux gorgées ? Tu me sous-estimes mon amour.

Jaejoong se leva à son tour et passa derrière le fauteuil du Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser.

— Tu n'es pas si détendu que ça mon chéri, rit-il.

— Admets que c'était parfaitement inutile, dit Yunho d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude.

— C'était sympa, ça me change. Merci pour ce moment Heechul.

En guise de remerciement, l'hôte leva son verre en direction de son ami.

— C'est sûr que en-dehors d'un contexte plus intime cela parait maladroit, admit Heechul.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « contexte plus intime » ? interrogea Hangeng.

— Et bien, toi qui me prends, Yunho qui prend Jae, Jae et moi qui nous embrassons en même temps…

— Je n'aurais pas dû demander, soupira le Vice-président des Dragons Rouges.

— On va rester dans un cadre plus traditionnel, veux-tu ? ajouta Yunho. Nous préférons…

— Nous ? coupa Jaejoong en serrant un peu plus fort son emprise sur ses épaules. Ne parle pas à ma place je te prie.

Yunho se tourna vers lui, à son tour d'être décontenancé.

— Après tant d'années de relation, ça ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal de rajouter un peu de piquant.

— Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, acquiesça Heechul.

— Mon coréen est un peu hésitant, mais seriez-vous en train de parler d'un plan à quatre ? demanda Hangeng.

— Tout à fait, lui dit l'hôte.

Il finit son verre d'un cul sec.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

— Tu n'as pas envie de voir ce qui se cache dessous les beaux costumes de ton homologue coréen ? chuchota Heechul.

— Quelle réponse te vexerait le plus ? fit Hangeng en direction de Yunho.

— Au point où j'en suis…

Jaejoong se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amant, se lovant contre lui, comme s'il était un enfant qui se faisait bercer. Yunho ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son regard avec une tendresse infinie. Du dos de la main, il lui caressa la joue, et Jaejoong lui embrassa les doigts au passage. Heechul avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, la tête posée contre son épaule. Il regardait le couple d'à côté avec une pointe d'admiration.

— Tout de même, je suis un peu curieux, susurra Yunho.

Il l'embrassa soudainement, passionnément, comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Leurs amis ne les laissèrent pas être les seuls à profiter du moment : Heechul fit basculer Hangeng sous lui, lui donnant un profond baiser langoureux, voluptueux. Jaejoong guidait la main de Yunho sur son corps : glissant sur sa chemise, descendant jusqu'à la braguette de son pantalon. Le baiser n'en finissait pas, le Président du Lys Blanc insinua sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son partenaire. Jaejoong laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que son entrejambe était caressée avec ferveur. La main de Yunho se glissa dans son caleçon, à la recherche de l'intimité de son aimé qui demandait à être apprivoisé. L'esprit engourdi par ces caresses, Jaejoong se cambra et fit basculer sa tête en arrière, dans le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Heechul se rapprocher de lui pendant que Hangeng libérait le bas de son ventre de ses vêtements, se délectant de sa peau. Il se rendit à peine compte que Yunho était en train de déboutonner sa chemise pour dévoiler un de ses tétons qu'il prit en bouche en un instant. Comblé par ce débordement de sensations, Jaejoong soupirait d'aise, et Heechul lui répondait tel un écho, accaparé de son côté par les lèvres de son partenaire qui s'étaient refermées sur son membre à peine réveillé. La question de le faire devant un autre couple ne se posait plus, Jaejoong était déjà en érection dans la main de Yunho.

Heechul posa son front contre celui de Jaejoong, tous les deux trop obnubilés par les attentions érotiques de leurs amants pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il sentait le souffle de l'hôte sur ses paupières : il retrouvait lentement le chemin de sa bouche, jusqu'à appliquer tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aucun d'eux sûrement ne s'était attendu à en arriver là et encore moins à ce que ce fut si bon. Pourtant Yunho fut le premier à y mettre un terme, considérant qu'il était l'heure de partir pour reprendre le cours de leur soirée : ils avaient des places de choix pour un opéra mis en scène dans une des plus plus luxueuses salles de Séoul. Heechul fut ramené sur son fauteuil par son partenaire, et Jaejoong se redressa, l'air désorienté pendant quelques secondes. Ils arrangèrent leurs vêtements en silence : la pression était retombée et aucun d'entre eux n'osait prendre la parole. Hangeng s'essuya la bouche et finit le verre de Heechul au passage. La scène sembla s'immobiliser jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à la porte, sûrement pour leur annoncer que leur limousine était arrivée. Jaejoong fut le premier à sortir, empoignant son ami par le bras pour qu'il se suive sans discuter. Yunho et son homologue chinois se regardèrent longuement avant de suivre leurs compagnons qui avaient filé comme des anguilles.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un malaise ? demanda le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc.

— Yep, répondit Hangeng sur un ton guilleret.

— Et est-ce que ça passera ?

— Sûrement.

Malgré tout, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la voiture avec un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Jaejoong et Heechul les attendaient sagement. Ils avaient dû échanger quelques mots en privé eux aussi, et à en juger par leurs mines réjouies, l'expérience n'avait pas été désagréable. Ils mirent tous les quatre leurs réflexions sur cette petite aventure étrange dans un coin de leurs têtes, car ils arrivèrent au Korea National Opera. Le bâtiment de forme circulaire était suffisamment impressionnant en lui-même, mais ce fut l'intérieur qui enchanta les deux couples. Tout d'or et de rouge, l'immense salle respirait le luxe et la volupté. Une immense coupole lumineuse ornait le plafond. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Heechul pour entrer dans le rôle dans un prince venu assister à une représentation donnée en son honneur. Un homme en uniforme les guida jusqu'à leur place : ils n'allaient pas s'installer dans l'orchestre, ils montèrent plutôt jusqu'à un balcon qui leur était réservé. Victoria était déjà présente, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un bleu de nuit, épousant ses formes féminines à la perfection. Yunho et Jaejoong s'assirent sur les deux fauteuils de gauche, Hangeng et Heechul se mirent à droite. Victoria était entre les deux couples.

La représentation commença : les musiciens étaient en place, le chef d'orchestre les menait avec dextérité. Les chanteurs donnaient de la voix. Le tout racontait une belle histoire dramatique. Le public était captivé. Cette opulence de décors et de costumes, tels qu'on se les imaginait, était un émerveillement. La musique transportait, comme s'ils entraient dans un monde féérique. Ils en étaient au milieu de l'œuvre quand Yunho se pencha à l'oreille de Jaejoong.

— Si nous n'avions été que tous les deux sur ce balcon, je t'aurais pris dans tous les coins.

— C'est charmant, mon amour, répondit son compagnon sans sourciller.

Victoria tressaillit à côté d'eux. Hangeng se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire.

— Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça.

— C'est fort instructif, murmura-t-elle.

Après cela, ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la représentation. Jaejoong en ressortit ému, Heechul fasciné, ils avaient tous apprécié la soirée. Leur prochaine étape était un restaurant gastronomique renommé. Jae essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où Yunho l'avait emmené dans un endroit romantique, ou même la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé autant de temps ensemble loin des affaires ou de la routine de leurs soirées dans l'appartement. Ils ne prenaient plus le temps pour ces choses-là. Alors le jeune homme était d'autant plus heureux ce soir-là, profitant de ce moment avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et deux amis chers à son cœur qui le comprenaient.

 **xXx**

Heechul était lové contre le torse de Hangeng, bien calé entre ses bras. Les lèvres de l'homme d'affaire chinois étaient collées contre son front, comme un écho à la nuit passionnelle qu'ils avaient partagée. L'hôte poussa un soupire d'aise. Il gardait les yeux fermés, dans un état à mi-chemin entre le sommeil léger et le réveil. Il était très tôt dans la matinée, et le soleil ne pointait pas encore le bout de ses rayons. C'était son moment préféré de la journée : pouvoir profiter d'un moment de tranquillité où plus rien ne comptait d'autre qu'eux deux. Hangeng ne dormait plus non plus : il répondait à ses caresses tendrement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

— Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? lui chuchota-t-il.

— Il y a un endroit particulier où tu veux aller ? répondit Heechul sur un même ton.

— Tant que je suis avec toi…

L'hôte enfouit son tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon, réprimant un rire. Ils furent néanmoins interrompus soudainement par l'ouverture à la volée de la porte de la chambre. Instinctivement, Hangeng se redressa pour mettre Heechul derrière lui, mais ce n'était pas un ennemi qui leur faisait face, c'était Victoria, le visage décomposé, son téléphone étroitement serré dans la main. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne prit pas compte de la présence du Coréen et s'adressa directement à Hangeng en mandarin.

— Ton grand-père… il a été admis en urgence à l'hôpital.

Le visage du jeune homme pâlit en un instant. Heechul avait juste compris qu'elle avait parlé du grand-père, le fondateur des Dragons Rouges. Il se passait quelque chose d'alarmant à en juger par leurs expressions.

— Est-ce grave ? demanda Hangeng d'une voix blanche, en coréen pour ne pas mettre son amant à l'écart.

— Il aurait fait un malaise… Le conseil demande ton retour immédiat, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers Heechul d'un air désolé. Agenouillé sur le matelas, le drap lui recouvrant les épaules, il regardait tour à tour les deux membres des Dragons Rouges. Hangeng s'était assis au bord du lit vêtu uniquement de son caleçon. Il paraissait perdu. Il n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix que de partir, et Victoria lui annonça qu'ils avaient pris des billets en urgence pour le premier avion à destination de Shanghai. Sur les deux semaines prévues à Séoul, il n'était resté que cinq jours au final. Il dévisagea longuement Heechul avec inquiétude, mais le jeune homme ne paraissait pas spécialement bouleversé, juste anxieux.

— Ça ira, lui dit-il doucement. Ton grand-père a plus besoin de toi que moi.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Ai-je le choix ?

Il était sept heures du matin et c'était l'effervescence dans le building de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Tous les membres des Dragons Rouges venus accompagner Hangeng préparaient leur départ à une grande vitesse. Yunho fut levé d'urgence lui aussi et s'était rapidement habillé pour souhaiter un bon départ à ses invités. Jaejoong avait gardé son pantalon en coton et avait juste mis une chemise laissée ouverte par-dessus son débardeur, allant tenir compagnie à un Heechul qui paraissait ailleurs et qui regardait Hangeng finir de mettre ses affaires dans sa valise, les bras croisés sur sa robe de chambre. Il avait du mal à réaliser que, quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient en train de planifier leur journée en tête à tête.

— Nous sommes prêts à partir, fit un homme de main des Dragons Rouges dont Heechul avait oublié le nom.

Les affaires du Vice-présidents furent vite emportées, et l'hôte réagit à peine quand il lui prit les mains pour les lui embrasser.

— Je reviendrai vite, lui dit-il.

— Je vais bien, répéta Heechul avec absence.

Mais Hangeng en doutait, à raison. Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'avait pas envie de partir non plus. Ils descendirent jusqu'au hall d'accueil au rez-de-chaussée, même Heechul qui se fichait totalement d'être vu avec ses vêtements de nuit. Yunho serra Hangeng dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli quelques jours plus tôt.

— Veille sur lui, lui murmura son ami.

— Comme toujours, répondit le Président de la Fraternité.

Les voitures attendaient la délégation chinoise à l'extérieur. Victoria, Kris et leur Vice-président étaient restés en arrière quelques instants, et Hangeng se tourna une dernière fois vers Heechul qui lui fit un signe de main avec un faible sourire. Il y avait peu de membres de la Fraternité dans le hall : Yunho et Siwon, du fait de leur statut important, Yesung, qui était toujours au travail tôt dans la matinée, et Jaejoong. Heechul n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, il se contentait de regarder la voiture dans laquelle entrait son compagnon. Ce fut au moment où elle disparut de son champ de vision que ses jambes cessèrent de vouloir le soutenir. Il s'agrippa à la manche de Jaejoong, comme une dernière volonté de rester debout et de ne pas s'effondrer devant tout le monde. Yunho n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Jaejoong prit les devants :

— Je m'en occupe, dit-il simplement.

Il guida son ami qui avait les jambes flageolantes jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Heechul tint le coup jusque là mais il n'avait pas la force de continuer à faire semblant. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, et qu'il n'y avait plus que Jaejoong comme témoin, il s'effondra sur le sol en un sanglot, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses plaintes. Il avait retenu ces larmes dès le moment où il avait compris que Hangeng devait partir. Jaejoong le tenait par les épaules, impuissant devant son désespoir. Il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour le réconforter. Alors il le guida en silence jusqu'à sa chambre, le fit allonger dans son lit, le borda le plus tendrement possible, et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Mais Heechul n'en fut pas apaisé.

— C'est tellement injuste, parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots. Je l'ai rarement pour moi.

— Je sais.

— Ça a été si vite… ça fait tellement mal.

— Et tu l'as laissé partir. Parce que tu savais qu'il le devait. C'est injuste pour vous deux.

— Je ne sais même pas quand il reviendra… Dans six mois ?

Cela faisait sept ans que Heechul et Hangeng vivaient leur couple de cette façon, à ne se voir que pendant les visites officielles de l'un ou de l'autre groupe, et Yunho allait rarement en Chine. Ensuite, ils pouvaient ne pas se retrouver pendant des mois, se voyant par appels vidéos, sans pouvoir se toucher. On aurait pu croire que le jeune homme se serait habitué à cette situation, mais en réalité, la séparation était un déchirement de plus en plus douloureux au fil des années, encore plus quand elle se faisait avant la date prévue.

Heechul resta dans ce lit durant des heures, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller où la tête de Hangeng avait reposé quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait encore son odeur : ce qui apaisa un peu l'hôte dans son désespoir. Il allait lui manquer affreusement, physiquement, pendant les premiers jours, Jaejoong et Yunho le savaient. Leur ami était rarement en état de reprendre le travail le lendemain du départ de l'être qu'il aimait. Jaejoong ne quitta pas son chevet de la journée, s'assurant de le faire boire un minimum, et manger aussi, car Heechul était capable de rester complètement amorphe et d'oublier de s'hydrater.

Vers la fin de la matinée, alors qu'il était dans son bureau, Yunho reçut un appel de Hangeng. Ce-dernier était juste arrivé à Shanghai.

— Tu as plus d'information sur l'état du Président Han ? lui demanda-t-il.

— J'ai eu son médecin au téléphone, plus de peur que de mal, mais il doit rester sous observation, je suis en chemin pour aller le voir, répondit Hangeng avec un soupir.

— Nous voilà rassurés, c'est une bonne chose.

— Oui… mais bon…

Il y avait une pointe de regret dans la voix de Hangeng. Avoir été obligé de rentrer chez lui plus tôt que prévu lui pesait sur la conscience.

— Comment va-t-il ? murmura-t-il après une longue hésitation.

— A ton avis ? soupira Yunho, les doigts sur les paupières.

Hangeng regardait sa ville natale défiler devant ses yeux par les fenêtres de sa voiture. La réponse de son homologue coréen confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà. Le coeur douloureux, il se tourna vers Victoria, assise à ses côtés : elle paraissait inquiète elle aussi.

— Tu… commença-t-il.

— Ne t'en fais pas, coupa Yunho. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous veillons sur lui. Jae est auprès de lui en ce moment. Tu le connais, il s'en remettra vite.

Hangeng hocha la tête d'un air mitigé, mais son ami ne le vit pas. Ils mirent un terme à la discussion. Si l'homme d'affaire chinois savait ce qu'endurait Heechul à chaque fois, c'était parce que Yunho avait dû le lui dire pour qu'il se rende compte que la situation de leur couple n'était pas idéale. Jamais Heechul n'admettrait de lui-même à son partenaire que la séparation le blessait au point que son corps refusait de lui répondre pendant des journées entières, et peu de gens au sein de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc étaient au courant de son état durant ces périodes. Même la nuit, Jaejoong ne le laissait pas seul, quitte à sacrifier ses moments intimes avec Yunho. Ce-dernier lui rendait souvent visite également pour veiller sur sa santé. Le soir du départ de Hangeng, ce fut au tour de Heechul de recevoir un appel. Au téléphone, il ne laissa rien transparaître, demanda si son voyage s'était bien déroulé et comment allait son grand-père. Hangeng ne lui avait jamais dit non plus qu'il connaissait très bien la situation dans laquelle il était. S'il était de bons conseils pour Yunho et Jaejoong, Heechul manquait cruellement d'objectivité et de distance concernant son couple. Ce qu'il vivait n'était pas plus sain. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ses amis de lui en faire la remarque, Jaejoong se promit de lui en parler plus longuement : non seulement il devait arrêter de cacher à Hangeng combien il était malheureux sans lui, mais en plus il devrait trouver une solution pour casser ce cycle à la fois merveilleux et infernal. De son côté, Yunho était prêt à dire clairement à son comparse de Chine qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de faire semblant d'être aveugle à ce qu'il se passait.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapitre 6-**

Jaejoong caressait les cheveux de Heechul avec tendresse, son ami s'était apaisé mais sa peine restait vivace. Il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps pour accepter le fait que Hangeng était parti. Le plus dur pour lui était de ne pas savoir quand il allait revenir. Après sept années à vivre de cette façon, il n'était toujours pas habitué aux séparations. Il resterait toujours en contact avec son amant, au moins trois fois par semaine, que ce soit par téléphone, par appel vidéo, par messages… mais cela ne remplaçait pas un véritable contact humain. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était retourné en Chine, et Heechul n'avait pas quitté son lit.

— Et si je te ramenais une dizaine d'éclairs de la pâtisserie au bout de la rue ? Je sais que tu les aimes beaucoup, proposa Jaejoong.

— Je crois que prendre deux kilos d'un coup est la solution à mon problème…

La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans sa remarque. Jaejoong savait très bien que les pâtisseries étaient le pêcher mignon de son ami et ils avaient la chance d'avoir un commerce non loin de l'immeuble du Lys Blanc qui était reconnu pour faire de véritables merveilles. Il était bientôt quinze heures et ce serait parfait pour un goûter gourmand. Le tout nouveau Directeur Artistique partit dans sa chambre pour mettre un manteau et il descendit jusqu'au bureau de Yunho. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec son Vice-président. Jaejoong ne prit pas la peine de saluer Siwon.

— Je pars chez le pâtissier, annonça-t-il.

— Et ? fit Yunho.

— Heechul ne va pas mieux. Je reviens vite !

— Tu prends Taec avec toi ?

— Je vais voir s'il est libre.

Quelques portes plus loin, il y avait une salle d'entraînement où les membres de la Fraternité pouvaient faire du sport avec des machines ou s'échanger des coups sur le ring. Jaejoong était certain de trouver Taecyeon à cet endroit, et justement, il était en pleine séance avec Chansung. Pendant cinq minutes, il le regarda attaquer son camarade avec des gestes précis et se défendre avec autant de fluidité. Comme il paraissait trop concentré et pas prêt à le suivre, Jaejoong décida de partir sans lui. Le magasin de pâtisseries n'était pas loin et cela ne servait à rien de le déranger pour un aller-retour au coin de la rue. Ses lunettes noires sur le nez et les mains dans les poches, il sortit du building.

Il lui fallut moins de dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'enseigne de renom, tenue par un ressortissant français qui connaissait son métier. Il commanda alors d'une douzaine d'éclairs, la moitié au chocolat et l'autre moitié au café. Il comptait bien en profiter lui aussi, surtout qu'il venait de payer la note sur le compte de Yunho. Il sortit du magasin en chantonnant, la boite en carton soigneusement décorée contenant les gourmandises dans sa main. Il s'apprêta à rentrer quand une voiture noire s'arrêta dans un crissement de freins juste à côté de lui. Cela l'immobilisa sur le coup, surpris par une telle embardée. Un peu plus et le conducteur lui aurait roulé dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre quand deux hommes sortirent du véhicule et se précipitèrent sur lui. Jaejoong ne put même pas se défendre : ils lui bloquèrent les bras, couvrirent sa bouche pour étouffer ses appels à l'aide, et le carton rempli d'éclairs tomba sur le sol. Moins d'une minute avait suffi à ces hommes pour attraper leur proie, la mettre dans la voiture et démarrer en trombe pour l'emporter au loin.

 **xXx**

Yunho s'étira de tout son long sur son fauteuil de bureau. Il n'avait pas bougé de l'après-midi et ses muscles n'en étaient pas satisfaits : il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il était dix-huit heures trente, et à cette période de l'année, le soleil était déjà couché. A peine s'était-il levé que la porte s'ouvrit. Un Heechul habillé en tee-shirt et pantalon de jogging apparut devant lui. Ses clients ne le reconnaîtraient pas s'ils le croisaient à cet instant, lui qui portait habituellement des vêtements près du corps, bien choisis, accordés entre eux, avec de nombreux accessoires, le visage maquillés, les yeux pétillants et malicieux, dénués de toute cerne. Là, il semblait s'être réveillé d'une longue sieste.

— Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Yunho avec inquiétude.

— Jaejoong n'est pas avec toi ? fit son ami d'une petite voix.

— Je le croyais avec toi.

— J'ai dû m'endormir après qu'il soit parti.

Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc se décomposa instantanément. Il se précipita hors de son bureau pour se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Il découvrit un Taecyeon en débardeur, les muscles saillants et luisants de sueur, une serviette autour du cou, en train de finir sa bouteille d'eau en écoutant Chansung lui raconter une anecdote amusante. Quand ils virent Yunho, ils se mirent presque au garde-à-vous. L'expression effarée sur son visage les alarma aussitôt.

— Jaejoong est-il venu te voir ? interrogea-t-il précipitamment.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute l'après-midi, répondit Taecyeon en toute honnêteté.

— Il n'est pas passé ici ?

— Si, intervint Myungsoo, un autre membre de l'organisation qui avait passé des heures dans la salle. Il a observé Taec quelques minutes avant de partir.

Yunho sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste et appuya sur une touche qui composa directement le numéro de téléphone de Jaejoong. Il faisait les cent pas devant ses subalternes avec inquiétude et impatience. Heechul se tenait les bras comme s'il avait froid et son regard se posa alternativement sur Taecyeon et sur Yunho en espérant qu'un des deux lui dirait que tout allait bien. Les sourcils froncés, le garde-du-corps observait son patron en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais à l'évidence personne ne décrochait à l'autre bout du fil. Yunho raccrocha dans un grognement et Heechul prit sa suite en espérant que Jaejoong ait une bonne raison de ne pas répondre à son compagnon. Les yeux de l'hôte commençaient à se noyer quand il se rendit compte que le téléphone sonnait dans le vide pour lui également.

— Est-ce que ça a un lien avec les photographies ? murmura Heechul d'une voix douloureuse.

— Tais-toi, coupa sèchement Yunho en réessayant d'appeler Jaejoong.

Taecyeon posa sa serviette trempée de sueur et demanda à Chansung de le suivre. Ils sortirent du building presque en courant pour suivre les pas de Jaejoong jusqu'à la pâtisserie en espérant trouver quelque chose. Yunho tournait en rond, son téléphone collé à son oreille. Mais personne ne répondait. Étouffant un juron, il fouilla dans son répertoire. Il y avait un autre endroit où son compagnon pouvait être. Il appela Junsu. Évidemment, ce-dernier fut surpris de l'entendre, et pas spécialement ravi.

— Est-ce que Jaejoong est avec toi ? demanda Yunho en faisant de son mieux pour paraître détaché.

— _Je croyais que tu lui avais interdit de nous voir ?_ répliqua Junsu.

— Pour ton information, ce n'est plus le cas.

— _Il n'est pas avec moi, mais s'il a décidé de te fuir, je ne vais pas le lui reprocher._

— Écoute-moi, reprit Yunho d'une voix qui se voulait la plus calme possible. Je ne joue pas au petit-ami possessif et malsain. Jaejoong court un grave danger, et s'il n'est pas avec toi…

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Junsu avait compris que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire.

— _Retrouve-le, Jung Yunho. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, comment tu vas vivre en sachant que c'est de ta faute ?_

— Tu m'insulteras plus tard, Junsu. Si jamais il t'appelle, préviens-moi.

Il raccrocha soudainement et sortit de la salle d'entraînement en trombe. De leur côté, Taecyeon et Chansung arrivèrent devant la pâtisserie qui était encore ouverte. Pendant que l'un demandait des renseignements au gérant de la boutique, l'autre observait les alentours. Ce n'était pas le froid de novembre qui faisait frémir Taecyeon, qui ne portait pourtant que son débardeur sur le dos. Il découvrit un carton étalé sur le sol, duquel s'étaient échappés quelques éclairs qui ne seraient jamais entamés. Chansung lui confirma que Jaejoong était bien passé par ici. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, ils devaient en informer Yunho. Le jeune homme ne serait jamais parti en laissant des gâteaux fraîchement achetés de cette façon. Il n'aurait pas laissé Heechul alors qu'il était parti lui prendre des pâtisseries spécialement pour lui. Taecyeon remarqua des traces de pneus proches du trottoir.

Yunho reçut le message du garde-du-corps. Il n'avait pas attendu son rapport pour se rendre au département informatique de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, dirigé par Minjun. Analyste technique de talent et pirate informatique, ses écrans n'avaient aucun secret pour lui. Suite aux informations de Taecyeon, il chercha l'accès aux caméras de surveillance qui quadrillaient la capitale coréenne. Il trouva rapidement la référence de celle qui donnait sur le coin de la rue où se trouvait la pâtisserie. Il remonta jusqu'à l'heure où Jaejoong était sensé s'y trouver. Yunho et Heechul étaient derrière son siège, les yeux rivés sur l'écran avec appréhension. A côté d'eux, Sunggyu, le deuxième expert informatique, suivait également les événements, happé par la tension qui commençait à s'emparer de tout l'immeuble. Si Jaejoong avait disparu, tout le monde serait sur le qui-vive pour le retrouver.

Ils virent la voiture noire arriver à grande vitesse près du trottoir, surprenant Jaejoong alors qu'il venait de sortir du magasin. Ils virent les deux hommes l'embarquer dans leur véhicule sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Yunho les insulta de tous les noms, frappant contre le mur avec frustration.

— Suis le parcours de cette voiture, je veux savoir où elle est allée. Sunggyu, recherche le numéro de la plaque dans ton fichier.

— À vos ordres, fit l'informaticien.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient trop tard : quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enlèvement. Jaejoong était sûrement dans un lieu tenu secret. Mais ils devaient suivre le plus longtemps possible cette voiture pour comprendre qui ils étaient et où ils l'avaient emmené. La tension s'accentua au fur et à mesure que Minjun reconstituait les enregistrements de la voiture noire. Chansung et Taecyeon apparurent dans la cabine du département informatique, essoufflés : ils voulaient savoir eux aussi où la voiture était partie. Les ailes de ses narines frémissantes, Yunho ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux pendant que le film se déroulait devant lui. Ils virent le véhicule emprunter une ruelle, après avoir tourné en rond dans le quartier. Dès lors, elle disparut totalement de leur vision et Minjun avait beau chercher sur les bandes qui avaient filmé des alentours, ils ne la retrouvèrent pas. Sans plus attendre, Taecyeon et Chansung repartirent, non sans avoir enfilé une veste cette fois. Ils se rendirent rapidement en voiture dans la ruelle où le véhicule incriminé avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois.

De son côté, Sunggyu se tourna vers Yunho d'un air désolé, indiquant que le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation indiquait que la voiture avait été volée par un particulier qui avait déclaré le vol deux jours plus tôt. Cette piste-là était un cul de sac. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans cette ruelle. Heechul paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et il avait dû s'asseoir sur un des sièges à roulette de la salle informatique, son téléphone serré entre ses deux mains. Il s'attendait à recevoir l'appel d'un des deux gardes du corps, leur annonçant avoir trouvé le corps sans vie de son ami. Yunho paraissait moins défaitiste. Il était conscient du danger qui planait sur son compagnon, mais il ne pensait pas que ses ravisseurs l'auraient tué tout de suite. Il gardait l'espoir d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour le retrouver.

Arrivés à l'adresse qui leur avait été donnée, Taecyeon et Chansung découvrirent avec stupeur que la voiture qu'ils recherchaient était garée dans la ruelle, les portes ouvertes. Elle était complètement vide, comme ils s'en étaient doués. Taecyeon découvrit cependant une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il reconnut parfaitement : c'était celle que Jaejoong avait achetée le jour où Chansung et lui l'avaient accompagné faire du shopping. Il la sortit de la voiture, la tenant comme si elle était précieuse à ses yeux. Son camarade le regarda d'un air grave sans rien dire avant de fouiller aux alentours à la recherche d'un indice. Les ravisseurs de Jaejoong avaient préparé ce coup minutieusement : ils se trouvaient dans un angle mort des caméras de surveillance de la ville.

— Tu crois qu'il est… commença Chansung d'une voix faible.

— On aurait retrouvé son corps s'ils l'avaient tué, répondit Taec.

Il essayait de paraître détaché, mais la pensée de découvrir le cadavre de Jaejoong lui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Que veulent-ils faire de lui ? continua Chansung.

— Aucune idée, mais ne traînons pas.

Il appela Yunho sans plus attendre pour lui transmettre au plus vite son rapport. Ils rentrèrent au quartier général, laissant la voiture telle qu'elle était. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc n'attendit pas plus longtemps : il mobilisa toutes ses troupes. La priorité de l'organisation était de retrouver Jaejoong. Siwon le secondait dans les directives, tout le pôle sécurité s'était rassemblé : les gardes du corps comme les exécuteurs. Au sein du Lys Blanc, les exécuteurs rassemblaient les tireurs d'élites et enquêteurs de l'ombre de Yunho. La plupart étaient très jeunes : ils étaient rapides, silencieux et ne rataient jamais leur cible. Taecyeon avait fait partie de cette élite avant d'entrer dans la garde rapprochée du Président. Puisque cela concernait Jaejoong qui était sous sa responsabilité, il prit la directive du groupe. Sungyeol était aligné avec les autres. Il était un des rares membres de la Fraternité à avoir une double étiquette : quand il ne jouait pas les hôtes au bar et terminait sa nuit avec un inconnu, il parcourait la ville dans l'ombre avec son groupe recueillir des renseignements sur le terrain et parfois se débarrasser d'éléments gênants au nom du Lys Blanc. Il était à côté de Myungsoo, son partenaire de toujours. Taecyeon connaissait tous leurs noms : Jungkook faisait partie des meilleurs, avec Myungsoo. Tous les deux avaient un attachement particulier envers Jaejoong qui leur rendait bien. Hana se tenait près d'eux également, le regard déterminé, avec Hyejeong, une jeune femme extrêmement douée avec les armes blanches, tout comme son homologue masculin Hoseok. De leur côté, les hommes de main étaient un peu plus âgés, avec un peu plus d'expérience. Chansung se tenait droit comme un I, entre Kangin et Donghae. La salle d'entraînement était devenue un lieu de rassemblement et elle était remplie, si bien que beaucoup de membres de l'organisation étaient dans les couloirs, attendant les ordres.

Les prochaines heures allaient être déterminantes pour la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. En s'en prenant à Jaejoong, c'était leur Président qui était attaqué, et quiconque était à l'origine de l'enlèvement le savait très bien. Yunho n'avait plus aucun doute : les responsables étaient les mêmes qui avaient envoyé les photos de son compagnon en guise de menace. Il ne comprenait pas cependant qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de message de chantage, d'ultimatum. Ils avaient prévenu qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à Jaejoong, sans préciser quand, comment, ni pourquoi, ni même ce que Yunho aurait dû faire pour éviter cela. L'enlèvement était leur réponse. Plutôt que se laisser aller au désespoir, le Président de la Fraternité promit de leur faire payer cet affront.

Yunho élut domicile dans le département informatique. Minjun travaillait d'arrache-pied avec Sunggyu à la recherche du moindre renseignement, en compagnie de leur assistant, le jeune Jimin. La cabine était devenue presque trop étroite pour eux tant la tension était palpable. Toute la nuit ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à l'arrivée inopinée de Jungkook aux alentours des cinq heures du matin. Il était parti faire son enquête sur le voisinage autour de la ruelle où la piste de Jaejoong s'était arrêtée. Personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit, excepté une vieille dame qui avait aperçu une camionnette blanche quitter les lieux quasiment peu après que la voiture noire ne soit arrivée. Minjun utilisa ces informations pour vérifier les bandes-vidéos de surveillance aux alentours, cherchant non plus un véhicule noir mais une camionnette blanche, mais beaucoup trop de ce type d'engins circulaient dans les rues de Séoul en même temps ce soir-là. Minjun se tourna vers Jungkook d'un air dépité.

— Tu n'as pas d'autres informations à me donner ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme réfléchit longuement avant de se souvenir d'un détail.

— Un logo d'une société de livraison sur les deux côtés.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Minjun. Derrière lui, Yunho croisa les bras, observant le travail de ses subordonnés. Il vit l'analyste technique réprimer un cri de victoire : il avait réduit le champ des possibles à trois camionnettes.

— Très bien, fit Yunho. Je veux que vous étudiiez le parcours de ces trois véhicules. Analysez les plaques, déterminez lequel transporte Jaejoong. Je veux un rapport détaillé des endroits où ils se dirigent, où ils font des arrêts, et enfin leur destination finale.

Sur ces mots, il les laissa travailler, le temps d'aller faire le tour des autres secteurs. Il remercia Jungkook pour les informations importantes qu'il leur avait données.

 **xXx**

Jaejoong se réveilla dans le noir le plus total. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir les yeux ouverts, et il se rendit compte au fur et à mesure que son corps reprenait conscience qu'un sac en toile lui recouvrait toute la tête. Une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne se réveilla elle aussi, lui rappelant que quelqu'un l'avait frappé pour l'assommer. Il était allongé sur un sol dur et froid, probablement du béton. Les mains attachées derrière le dos, il était trop désorienté pour arriver à se redresser. La pâtisserie lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que la voiture noire qui s'était arrêtée en trombe juste devant lui, puis les deux hommes qui l'avaient forcé à y entrer. Ensuite, c'était le vide total. Comme il commençait à gigoter, on lui retira le sac en toile. La luminosité était faible, ses yeux ne mirent donc pas longtemps à s'habituer à l'environnement. Cependant, Jaejoong ne put savoir quelle heure il était, il vit seulement qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt désaffecté. Vide et sale, c'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour décrire cet endroit. Une voix interrompit le silence.

— Nous espérons que vous ne trouvez pas votre chambre trop… rudimentaire, Kim Jaejoong.

L'homme qui venait de parler devait approcher la cinquantaine. Les épaules larges sous son pull noir à col roulé, il regardait le jeune homme avec satisfaction. Jaejoong ne le connaissait pas mais il l'avait appelé par son nom. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand un des hommes de main de celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe le força à se mettre à genoux avant de bloquer sa bouche par un morceau de duct-tape épais. Il n'avait que les jambes de libres, et le fait d'avoir été soudainement redressé, en plus d'avoir l'arrière du crâne toujours douloureux, lui avait fait donner le vertige. Il eut beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard de son ravisseur. Qu'attendaient-ils de lui ? Allaient-ils se servir de lui pour faire chanter Yunho ? Étaient-ce les personnes qui avaient envoyé les photos de lui comme menaces ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre patron tient à ce que nous prenions soin de vous, dit le chef.

Jaejoong balaya la pièce du regard. Ils étaient cinq autour de lui. Deux d'entre eux devaient être ceux qui l'avaient pris par surprise dans la rue mais il n'arrivait pas à les reconnaître. Ils étaient quasiment tous taillés du même moule : des hommes de main qui avaient entre trente et cinquante ans. Le jeune homme était certain d'une chose : ils n'étaient pas là pour lui faire des cadeaux. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir le garder pour une raison précise, sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Le chef du groupe n'était qu'un subordonné lui aussi. Le commanditaire devait être quelqu'un d'important pour qu'il ordonne un enlèvement et ne pas se présenter lui-même devant sa victime. Jaejoong n'avait aucun doute : Yunho était la cible de ces hommes.

— Oui, nous allons prendre grand soin de toi, reprit l'homme en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il lui caressa la joue avec une douceur appuyée. Celui qui l'avait relevé le tenait fermement par les épaules, il ne pouvait donc pas reculer pour éviter le contact. Sa seule défense était son regard, et il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que s'il le touchait c'était à ses risques et périls. Cela n'impressionna pas du tout le chef de ses ravisseurs et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Sa main descendit le long de son cou pour se glisser à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Elle était chaude et légèrement rugueuse quand elle se posa contre sa poitrine, caressant son sein. Jaejoong se sentit nauséeux et il chercha à se débattre, en vain. Il ne détourna pourtant pas les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas parler mais la flamme dans ses iris était explicite. Il ne supplierait pas, ne pleurerait pas, ne se soumettrait pas. L'homme le comprit mais son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. Il l'attrapa sous le cou, au niveau de la mâchoire, exerçant une forte pression entre ses doigts. Jae avait mal mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

— Tu me regardes avec l'arrogance d'une épouse d'un mafieux.

Le jeune homme ne put répondre mais il ce genre de remarque ne le surprit pas le moins du monde. Il s'attendait à devoir subir quelques humiliations, les comparaisons avec une femme incluses.

— Il n'a pas des goût dégueulasses, Jung Yunho, il faut le lui reconnaître.

Il obligea Jaejoong à tourner la tête pour examiner ses traits. Il lui caressa doucereusement la joue, puis l'oreille. Jae n'était pas dupe : il savait bien où tout cela allait l'emmener, ou du moins il préférait envisager le pire tout en espérant que Yunho soit suffisamment rapide pour le retrouver à temps. Il haïssait l'idée de devoir attendre d'être sauvé, il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper par lui-même. Cependant, ses poignets étaient reliés entre eu par des menottes épaisses et solides, elles-mêmes enchaînées à un anneau fixé dans le sol. La position à genoux lui était douloureuse, la chaîne était trop courte, ses bras étaient tendus dans son dos, faisant pression sur ses épaules. Il était si épuisé que lorsqu'ils le lâchèrent enfin il se laissa tomber sur le côté, sur le sol en béton, poussiéreux. Ils avaient fini de jouer avec lui, pour le moment.

Que préparaient-ils pour la suite ? Enverraient-ils un message à Yunho pour le faire chanter ? Qu'allaient-ils lui demander ? Se contenteraient-ils de le garder en otage en attendant que Yunho se plie à leur volonté ? Ou bien avaient-ils prévu un traitement particulier ? Jaejoong avait mal au crâne, et rien ne lui permettait de se repérer dans la journée. Il était même incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était leur otage. Il ferma les yeux, à présent qu'il se trouvait seul dans ce grand entrepôt froid. Il s'endormit instantanément.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mit un moment avant de comprendre que l'épaule sur laquelle il s'était allongé était ankylosée. Il était encore seul, enchaîné au sol, un scotch sur la bouche, et pas plus avancé sur l'heure. Il faisait juste sombre. Toujours sombre. Il était totalement désorienté, hors de toute notion temporelle et spatiale. Il se tortilla un peu pour soulager son épaule. Deux des hommes de main entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Ils semblaient partager une discussion animée mais Jaejoong ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Ils s'approchèrent de lui avec décontraction, presque avec rires.

— Je suppose que tu as soif un peu, ça fait deux jours que tu n'as rien avalé, lui dit celui qui était le plus à gauche, plus grand et qui devait avoir le même âge que Jaejoong.

Il s'agenouilla près de leur prisonnier qui resta immobile. Jae comprit pourquoi il se sentait si faible. Son vis-à-vis retira lentement le duct-tape de sa bouche et l'air froid vint frapper brutalement ses lèvres asséchées.

— Appelle-moi Choi, fit l'homme sur un ton amical. Je suis ton sauveur. Et lui c'est Jun.

Il lui montra une petite bouteille d'eau pleine, et Jaejoong n'eut jamais eu autant envie de boire qu'à cet instant. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, ni ne dit un mot. Le camarade de Choi le fit asseoir d'un geste brusque. Le monde sembla tourner autour de Jaejoong, il serait bien resté allongé au sol, où il pouvait rassembler le peu de forces qu'il avait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation. Maintenant qu'on lui avait fait la remarque, la faim se faisait cruellement sentir, mais surtout la soif. Choi débouchonna la bouteille et posa le goulot contre les lèvres de Jaejoong qui ne se fit pas prier pour avaler ce qu'on lui donnait. La première gorgée fut comme un souffle de vie, une grande partie de ses forces lui revinrent. Un étrange sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Choi mais il le remarqua à peine, vidant peu à peu le liquide salvateur. Jun attrapa soudainement le bras de son comparse pour décrocher la bouteille de la bouche de Jaejoong. Interrompu dans son ravitaillement, le jeune homme se mit à tousser.

— Quoi ? fit Choi avec amusement.

— Pas trop, tu as entendu le patron. Ça le tuerait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai respecté la dose.

Jaejoong avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il semblait perdu.

— Ça ira, lui fit Choi. Tu vas te sentir vite mieux.

L'évidence frappa immédiatement Jaejoong comme la foudre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans l'eau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et inquiète.

— Quelque chose qui t'aidera à te détendre, répondit Jun avec un sourire narquois.

Le cœur de Jaejoong battit la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il retomba sur le sol, tremblant de tout son corps. Ils avaient drogué l'eau, en sachant très bien qu'il serait incapable de le leur refuser. Dans combien de temps les effets se feraient-ils sentir ? Il ignorait totalement ce qu'ils lui avaient donné. Il essaya de retrouver son calme en faisant la liste de tout ce qu'il connaissait qui pouvait se prendre dans de l'eau sans que ça n'altère ni sa transparence ni son goût, et un seul nom marqua son esprit. Du GHB. Il se mit à trembler encore plus : le peu qu'il connaissait de cette drogue n'était pas bon signe. Il ne savait pas quel dosage il lui avait été donné, mais dans tous les cas il était en danger. Sa vision commença à se troubler, et il se demandait si c'était l'effet de la drogue ou bien la panique.

— Fais vite, murmura-t-il faiblement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de leur résister…

Il poussa un long soupir : la douleur à son épaule avait totalement disparu. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il avait l'impression de s'envoler. La situation même dans laquelle il était lui parut plus légère. Mais d'un autre côté, il était conscient que ce n'était que les effets de la drogue. Allaient-ils le laisser là, seul, pendant que cette chose prenait le dessus sur lui ? Il l'espérait.

Les effets avaient quelque chose de similaire au Poppers, mais ils étaient plus longs à agir, et duraient encore plus longtemps. Jaejoong essayait de se concentrer, de ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique, de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire alors qu'il était dans cet état. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur le GHB, même si ce n'était pas un produit qui circulait dans l'enceinte de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Yunho n'avait jamais voulu l'inclure dans leurs jeux non plus en raison de la dangerosité de son dosage, et surtout il n'aimait pas perdre la maîtrise de lui-même. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, ou étaient-ce des minutes ? Jaejoong n'était plus sûr de rien. Lui faire perdre tous ses repères avait été la première forme de torture imposée par ses ravisseurs. Il était seul, dans l'obscurité, dans le froid, allongé sur du béton, le corps affaibli, la terreur lui tordant les entrailles. Ce poison circulait dans ses veines, et il avait du mal à rester lucide. Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il finirait par succomber à l'euphorie et à la désinhibition. Ils l'avaient privé de nourriture pour cette raison. Au bout de longues heures interminables, il vit Choi et Jun revenir vers lui. Jaejoong remua pour la forme, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de leur échapper.

— Alors, comment on se sent ?

— Comment je devrais me sentir ? marmonna Jaejoong, faiblement.

Choi s'accroupit à côté de lui, comme la dernière fois, et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine. Bien que la soif le tiraillait, cette fois, Jaejoong n'allait pas se montrer aussi docile, mais il n'avait nulle part où se cacher, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour repousser les bras puissants de Jun qui le maintenait assis, bloquant sa tête avec ses mains.

— Tout serait plus facile pour toi si tu te laissais faire, dit calmement Choi.

Jun appliqua une pression précise au niveau de la mâchoire de Jaejoong qui lui fit instantanément ouvrir la bouche contre sa volonté. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Choi enfourna le goulot entre ses dents avant de vider son contenu dans sa gorge. Dans la panique, Jaejoong ne parvint pas à bloquer totalement le liquide contaminé avec sa langue, et il manqua de s'étouffer. Quand Jun le lâcha, il se mit à tousser, la tête penchée vers le sol, essayant de recracher le plus d'eau possible. Son front était humide de transpiration, ses tremblements redoublèrent, et Jun le libéra de ses menottes, considérant qu'il ne serait plus en mesure de s'échapper avec la drogue circulant dans son sang. Choi attrapa Jaejoong par la frange pour lui relever la tête. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, le jeune homme avait du mal à soutenir son regard.

— Le boss te l'a dit : on ne veut pas te faire de mal. On va y aller en douceur.

— Je me débattrai, répliqua Jaejoong d'une voix rauque.

— Tu essaieras, corrigea Choi tout doucement.

Le doute n'était plus permis. Son seul espoir était de voir Yunho arriver à temps. Il avait beau avoir été libéré de ses entraves, Jaejoong était incapable de se lever. Choi et Jun le regardèrent essayer avec amusement, mais le mieux qu'il put faire fut de se mettre à quatre pattes durant dix secondes tout au plus. Il était de plus en plus difficile de rester concentré, il ne vit même pas arriver les trois autres ravisseurs. Choi le prit par les épaules, Jaejoong se rendit à peine compte qu'il était presque affalé contre sa poitrine.

— Tu commences à être réchauffé, lui dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Il déboutonna la chemise de Jaejoong. Cela alerta suffisamment le jeune homme pour qu'il trouve suffisamment de force pour le repousser.

— Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de mettre de la puissance dans sa voix.

Incapable de rester au minimum assis tout seul, il retomba sur le sol, s'appuyant sur son coude pour se donner une contenance. Sa vision devint plus nette tout à coup et il vit le chef du groupe finir d'installer une caméra sur un trépied.

— Il est encore vigoureux, boss, fit Choi avec amusement.

— Laisse-le épuiser les forces qui lui restent.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda sèchement Jaejoong.

— Un cadeau, répondit simplement le boss.

Il devait avoir fini de régler l'angle de la caméra. Malgré lui, une larme roula sur la joue de Jaejoong. Il était pris au piège entre cinq hommes au mieux de leur forme, alors que lui devait lutter contre une drogue qui l'affaiblissait et lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Ils allaient le déshabiller, et plus encore, devant l'objectif d'une caméra. Ils allaient filmer son humiliation et l'offrir à Yunho. Jaejoong le savait, et il n'avait aucun moyen de lutter contre ça. Il préférait mourir, s'il n'était pas conscient que Yunho allait mettre Séoul à feu et à sang s'il le perdait. _Je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne supplierai pas._ Qu'il était facile de se convaincre d'être fort. Choi l'attrapa par le cou et le colla contre lui, sa poitrine contre son dos. Jaejoong essaya de se libérer de lui, en vain. Les autres riaient de le voir se débattre aussi faiblement. La main de Choi commença à lui caresser le torse avant de faire glisser sa chemise de ses épaules.

— Ah le voilà, le Lys, commenta-t-il en voyant le tatouage. Tu es quand même bien marqué.

— Le spectacle vous plait ? cracha Jaejoong, à bout de souffle.

Le boss se pencha sur lui et le gifla.

— Silence. Les putains n'ont pas voix au chapitre.

— Tu es pourtant bien motivé à te la faire, cette putain, répliqua Jaejoong.

Comme punition à son insolence, il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre. La respiration coupée, Jaejoong se plia en deux, à genoux, le nez effleurant le sol.

— Je t'ai prévenu, si tu es sage, aucun mal ne te sera fait.

Il l'attrapa par la frange pour le faire se redresser.

— Tu vas être l'acteur principal de notre petit film. L'idée te plaît ?

Il le poussa dans les bras de Choi qui l'allongea sur le sol, se positionnant entre ses jambes dans un simulacre de l'acte d'amour. Les mains à plat sur sa poitrine, Jaejoong essayait de le repousser mais c'était comme si ses muscles étaient faits de mousse. Cela n'eut aucun effet.

— Je vais te baiser, dit simplement Choi. Nous allons tous te baiser. Comme la petite pute que tu es.

— Tu n'auras rien de moi, siffla Jaejoong tandis qu'il lui retirait le bas de ses vêtements.

Il le défia du regard : c'était encore sa seule arme.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer arrogant, répliqua Choi.

Il le manipulait comme un pantin, et les autres semblaient attendre après lui pour agir. Il lui attrapa les poignets pour le surélever et le ramener contre lui, le remettant à genoux, mettant la cambrure de sa chute de reins en évidence devant l'objectif de la caméra. Il le prit ensuite par le cou pour empêcher toute évasion et commença à lui embrasser la joue. Son autre main glissait sur le dos de Jaejoong qui se mit à trembler à son contact. Le GHB était en train de le vaincre complètement, il ne pouvait que se reposer sur Choi pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ses ravisseurs le comprirent bien vite.

— C'est parfait, fit la voix lointaine de Jun. Il fallait qu'on te donne la bonne dose : suffisamment pour que tu sois bien docile, mais pas trop pour que tu restes conscient.

C'était exactement l'état dans lequel il était. Jaejoong ne pouvait que subir ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour lui. Choi put lui lâcher le cou et ses deux mains s'emparèrent de ses fesses avec délectation. Un des hommes décrocha la caméra du trépied pour pouvoir faire un gros plan sur le corps étendu de Jaejoong, avachi contre Choi, les jambes gracieusement repliées sur le côté. Choi goûtait à sa peau pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans un état de semi-conscience. Il ne parvenait même plus à faire mine de le repousser malgré la voix au fond de lui qui lui criait de s'enfuir. Le caméraman braqua l'objectif sur la partie inférieure du corps de Jaejoong.

— Prenons un petit temps pour faire un gros plan sur cette partie. Cet enfoiré est trop sûr que ceci lui appartient, dit le boss. Ce sera une bonne leçon à lui donner.

Jaejoong luttait avec beaucoup de mal contre les sensations qui stimulaient son corps. Il ne les voulait pas, il les rejetait toutes entières. Une petite voix lui disait pourtant que s'il pouvait les accepter un peu plus, la douleur psychologique serait moins violente. La situation lui paraissait tellement surréaliste, comme si son esprit s'était détaché de son corps pour survoler au-dessus de lui. Il regardait la scène avec sidération, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui la vivait, tel un spectateur de son propre supplice. Il les sentait pourtant, ces corps étrangers qui forçaient pour le posséder. Il laissait Choi l'embrasser, sachant que la moindre marque de résistance lui valait un coup dans les côtes. Par instinct de survie, bien malgré lui, et surtout influencé par la drogue, son corps commença à répondre à ces caresses. Cela le mit en alerte aussitôt et un instant de lucidité lui rendit une partie de ses forces pendant quelques secondes.

— Tu vois que tu commences à t'y faire, fit remarquer Choi avec un sourire satisfait.

— Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne connaissez rien. Prenez mon corps si ça vous amuse, c'est tout ce que vous aurez. Et surtout... c'est le meilleur moyen de vous faire buter.

Choi lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire, rompant leur contact intime. Jaejoong bascula sur le côté, sonné par la réplique. Il sentit des mains s'emparer de ses membres pour le manipuler et lui faire pendre la position qu'ils voulaient. Le torse contre le sol, la joue collée au béton, les hanches relevées, Jaejoong ne pouvait pas se sentir plus humilié qu'il ne l'était à cet instant. Choi se pencha vers lui, les doigts agrippés à ses cheveux.

— Alors ? Comment Yunho te prend ?

— J'ai hâte de le voir te fendre le crâne en deux, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac sans se soucier des représailles.

Il n'avait rien pour s'agripper, ses ongles s'abimèrent sur le béton pendant qu'il sentait que ça remuait derrière lui : le chef du groupe avait défait son pantalon. Il devait se préparer psychologiquement à la suite, il devait faire cet effort, concentrer ses dernières forces sur la conviction de ne pas leur donner satisfaction. Mais il avait peur, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le touchent. Des mains chaudes et rugueuses se posèrent sur ses hanches. Il sentit quelque chose se presser contre son intimité et il contracta son corps instinctivement.

— Détends-toi, fit la voix du boss. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir mal.

Jaejoong sentit malgré lui son corps se soumettre peu à peu. Il se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang lorsque ses chairs s'écartèrent au passage non désiré de son ravisseur.

— Il fallait que je sois le premier de nous cinq à m'enfoncer en toi, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Choi était à genoux devant lui, le pantalon ouvert lui aussi, lui présentant son membre durci par l'excitation. Il attrapa Jaejoong par le cou et força son entrée dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme ne put réprimé un cri étouffé. Son calvaire ne faisait que commencer : les trois autres paraissaient motivés eux aussi à se défouler sur lui, dans cet entrepôt loin de tout, sombre, froid, vide. Encore et encore. Sous l'objectif glacial de la caméra. Jaejoong était dépossédé de son corps, de son être. Il n'était plus qu'un jouet entre leurs mains. Il ne cria pas une deuxième fois, il ne sanglota pas plus, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, discrètement. Chacun des cinq malfrats eut sa part de lui-même. Certains plus d'une fois. Jaejoong s'était senti partir au milieu de son calvaire, comme si son corps avait eu un besoin vital de se déconnecter pour ne pas succomber à la folie. Il fut à la limite de perdre conscience à chaque instant : il avait épuisé ses dernières forces et la drogue l'avait totalement soumis. Il resta dans cet état jusqu'à la fin et une grande partie de son viol fut éludé par sa propre mémoire.

Alors il attendit, inerte, nu dans le froid, seul et désorienté, fébrile, encore sous l'effet du GHB. Il tremblait en continu et personne ne s'en souciait. Ils l'avaient laissé là, après s'être vidés sans pitié. Son esprit resta en veille, anesthésié par la drogue. Il réagit à peine lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, l'un d'eux revint auprès de lui pour le faire boire. Il ne se débattit pas. Il savait que l'eau avait encore été contaminée mais il n'avait plus la force de lutter. On lui releva la tête pour faciliter l'administration et on la lui reposa avec délicatesse une fois que ce fut fini.

— Ça ira, fit une voix sourde compatissante qu'il ne reconnut pas à cause de son état second. Ça t'évite de souffrir comme ça.

Jaejoong répondit par un soupir, les yeux mi-clos, perdus dans le vague.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapitre 7-**

Recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils du bureau de Yunho, Heechul ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Yunho, lui, ne s'arrêtait pas. Avait-il seulement dormi ? Tout le bâtiment de la Fraternité était actif : le nightclub ne fonctionnait qu'en apparence, la majorité du personnel était employé à la recherche active de Jaejoong dans toute la ville. L'équipe technique avait passé des heures sur la poursuite des camionnettes blanches. Deux d'entre elles s'étaient révélées être de simples véhicules de livraison standard, et la troisième avait quitté les radars à une des sorties de Séoul. Yunho avait pris la nouvelle d'abord avec un sourire. C'était la bonne. Mais il avait vite déchanté : il n'y avait plus de CCTV en dehors de la capitale, les ravisseurs pouvaient être n'importe où à présent.

Taecyeon fut chargé de l'enquête, en tant que garde du corps de Jaejoong, il était plus que qualifié, et la culpabilité aidant, il emploierait sa frustration à mener à bien sa mission. Il avait également d'autres motivations, plus personnelles, connues uniquement par deux de ses amis. Il concentra ses recherches sur la route empruntée par la camionnette. Il doutait que les ravisseurs aillent bien loin, surtout si leur but était de frapper le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Jaejoong en lui-même pour des organisations criminelles ne valait pas grand-chose, il n'avait pas de véritable rôle actif dans le Lys Blanc, il était surtout connu pour être le compagnon de Yunho. Ce-dernier avait tant d'ennemis et la plupart n'auraient aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à un être cher plutôt que de régler leurs comptes dans les affaires. La pensée d'imaginer Jaejoong entre les mains des pires voyous faisait frémir Taecyeon, et voir Yunho faire des allers et retours dans la salle des équipes techniques et son bureau lui donnait une infime idée de ce que lui pouvait ressentir.

En réalité, Yunho n'avait pas encore atteint le stade de la colère. Il ignorait encore où était Jaejoong, ni comment il allait. Sa priorité était de le retrouver, il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de savoir s'il était déjà blessé ou non. Il aurait tout le loisir de s'en vouloir une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé et mis en sécurité. Il ne tenait pas en place, passait des appels, menaçait ses ennemis qui avaient tous le même refrain : « Ce n'est pas nous ». Il devait bien y en avoir un qui mentait.

Trois jours. La Fraternité du Lys Blanc était en alerte depuis trois jours. Les pistes étaient infructueuses, et Taecyeon avait explosé un sac d'entraînement sous le coup de la rage. Heechul n'avait pas osé retourner dans sa chambre, il regardait Yunho avec inquiétude. Après plus de quarante-huit heures à tourner en rond, le Président s'était enfin assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau, la tête reposant en équilibre sur ses doigts, le coude sur la table, les yeux dans le vide.

— C'est comme pour les photos, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. La menace est là, ils s'en amusent, mais à aucun moment ils ne me disent quoi faire. Ils le tiennent et je ne connais pas quel chantage pèse sur moi pour que je le récupère. Veulent-ils de l'argent ? Veulent-ils que j'abandonne un contrat ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Essayer de prendre un peu de repos, déjà, répondit Heechul.

Mais il n'était pas très convaincant. Lui-même avait très peu dormi depuis la disparition de Jaejoong.

— Vraiment ? Dormir ?

Et soudainement, sans prévenir, il passa d'un extrême à l'autre et donna un violent coup dans son pot à crayons qui fit un vol plané jusqu'à aller s'écraser contre le mur. Un éclair de fureur assombrit son regard. Heechul ne broncha pas pour autant.

— On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui font et ce ne serait pas exagéré d'imaginer le pire, et tu me dis que je devrais dormir ?

— Et ne pas se reposer un minimum va l'aider en quoi ?

La proposition était à la fois logique et absurde. Yunho retrouva un moment de quiétude. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était impuissant. Siwon fit irruption dans le bureau et jeta un coup d'œil aux stylos du Président étalés sur le sol.

— C'est donc ça le bruit que j'ai entendu.

— Tu as cinq minutes pour me dire ce que tu viens faire ici, répliqua Yunho.

— Je suis ton VP et on a des affaires. Je suis plus légitime que Heechul.

— Laisse-moi en dehors de ça.

Le jeune homme était toujours sur un des fauteuils en cuir, dans une tenue qui ressemblait à un pyjama, enroulé dans un plaid et le visage si pâle qu'il ferait fuir n'importe lequel de ses clients. Il n'était pas prêt à revenir reprendre du service. Siwon n'osa pas faire la remarque, vu les circonstances.

— La situation est grave et si on ne fait pas gaffe, la concurrence va profiter de la situation, dit-il à Yunho.

— Tu m'énerves quand tu as raison.

— Ton pragmatisme me glace le sang, siffla Heechul. On dirait que tu te fiches complètement de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Jaejoong.

— Bien sûr que non mais il faut que quelqu'un garde la tête froide dans ces moments-là, répliqua Siwon.

Une silhouette apparut derrière le Vice-président. Ce-dernier allait invectiver la personne mais Taecyeon n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait impressionner aussi facilement. Il inclina légèrement la tête en regardant Siwon et celui-ci le laissa passer.

— Du courrier, dit-il simplement en tendant une enveloppe en papier craft.

Yunho fixait l'objet, presque avec effroi, et Heechul aussi. C'était le même genre d'enveloppe qui avait été utilisé pour l'envoi des photographies qui menaçaient directement Jaejoong.

— Elle n'a pas été postée, il n'y a pas d'adresse, juste votre nom, continua Taecyeon.

Il savait très bien lui aussi de quoi il s'agissait. L'enveloppe était grande, peu remplie, déformée en bas comme si elle contenait un objet. Ils allaient enfin avoir quelques réponses. Yunho attrapa le courrier et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre sous les regards lourds de ses acolytes. Il n'y avait aucun papier. Juste une clé USB. Le Président du Lys Blanc ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et inséra la clé dans un des ports de son ordinateur.

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela concerne Jaejoong, c'était à la fois libérateur et inquiétant, Yunho n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient y voir, et ils pouvaient craindre le pire. La clé ne contenait qu'un dossier, intitulé « 0001 », et à l'intérieur de ce dossier, une vidéo.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Siwon, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur l'écran, dans l'attente et l'appréhension. Yunho cliqua sur le fichier malgré le cri de Heechul qui survint au même moment.

— N'ouvre pas !

Le décor était sombre, presque lugubre. Une cave ? Ils ne voyaient pas de murs proches de l'angle de la caméra, ils étaient dans un lieu suffisamment grand pour qu'il y ait quelques piliers. Un entrepôt ? Une usine affectée ? Ils remarquèrent enfin un jeune homme allongé au centre du cadre. Jaejoong. La chemise légèrement défaite, l'air perdu. D'autres silhouettes apparurent.

« Laisse-le épuiser les forces qui lui restent. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jaejoong avait parlé, les yeux posés sur la caméra avec méfiance. Et la voix off répondit :

« Un cadeau. »

Un homme s'était installé derrière Jaejoong, et le tenait contre lui. A ce moment-là, Yunho comprit ce que contenait ce film. Et le visage remplit de sidération de Jaejoong ne laissait aucun doute. Heechul se détourna de l'écran pour retourner sur son fauteuil, éclatant en sanglots. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la suite pour comprendre.

— Ils l'ont drogué ? fit Taecyeon d'une voix faible.

Yunho restait muet. Son corps tremblait imperceptiblement.

« Ah le voilà le Lys. » La voix off avait enfin une silhouette, celle d'un homme cinquantenaire que Yunho ne reconnaissait pas. Il le tuerait un jour, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ces hommes toucher son compagnon qui ne parvenait pas à se défendre. L'humilier, le déshabiller... il le voyait lutter en vain, leur lancer des répliques jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dépassé par les événements. Siwon et Taecyeon avaient abandonné depuis longtemps le visionnage. Le message était passé à leur sens. Mais Yunho avait besoin de voir. Il avait agrippé l'écran de l'ordinateur comme s'il voulait y entrer. Si c'était l'effroi qui marquait le visage de Heechul, Yunho, lui, était plus animé par quelque chose de plus fort que la colère.

« Prenons un petit temps pour faire un gros plan sur cette partie. Cet enfoiré est trop sûr que ceci lui appartient. Ce sera une bonne leçon à lui donner. »

Une guerre de l'ombre était enclenchée. Il ne savait pas à qui ces cinq vermines obéissaient, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il allait les saigner, et leur patron avec.

— Trouve-les moi, ordonna-t-il sèchement à Taecyeon. Et vite.

Le garde du corps hocha la tête et sortit précipitamment du bureau. Il voulait effacer ces images de son esprit. De quand datait la vidéo exactement ? Etaient-ils encore en train de le violer en ce moment même ? Est-ce que Jaejoong allait bien ? Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien et que le retrouver était une priorité absolue. Siwon était parti lui aussi, cela ne servait à rien de continuer à assister à ce spectacle malsain. Il allait bousculer un peu les troupes pour accélérer les recherches, passer des appels aux équipes sur le terrain, et s'occuper ensuite des affaires de la Fraternité pour que tout tourne le plus normalement possible pendant cette période alarmante.

Yunho se posait exactement les mêmes questions que Taecyeon, et plus encore. Jaejoong n'avait pas semblé vouloir leur faciliter la tâche, pour un temps, car il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal. Taecyeon avait sûrement raison : il avait été drogué. C'était même une évidence. Une fois la vidéo terminée, aucun message ne vint conclure, pas d'ultimatum, pas de chantage. C'était comme les photo. La menace, l'attaque gratuite, et juste la satisfaction de s'en prendre à la personne la plus chère au cœur de leur cible. Il ne dit rien, et éjecta la clé USB de son ordinateur avant de partir avec jusqu'au service technique, laissant Heechul seul dans ses lamentations.

Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc s'avança vers Minjun qui n'avait pas quitté son poste depuis les recherches sur les camionnettes. Il ne fit pas attention à Siwon qui l'avait précédé.

— Je veux que tu m'analyses cette clé USB, dit-il clairement. Les données, le contenu. Ne fais pas attention aux scènes qui sont jouées dans ce film, analyse les lieux, ce que c'est et où ça peut se trouver. Je veux que tu me la dissèques et que tu n'omettes rien. Si tu pouvais te mettre dans un endroit plus isolé, ce serait mieux. Je ne veux pas que toute ton équipe assistent à cela.

— Qu'est-ce que cela contient ? demanda Minjun avec curiosité.

— Un viol, répondit Siwon.

Minjun se décomposa et prit la clé afin de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se mit dans la salle d'à côté, plus petite, à l'abri des regards. Yunho avait bien envie de frapper Siwon pour avoir mis un mot sur les images qui lui avaient été envoyées, mais ce n'était pas lui le cœur du problème. Il se tourna vers ses équipes et donna de nouvelles directives. Ils ne cherchaient plus une camionnette mais un bâtiment.

Il n'y avait pas moins de dix équipes dispersées en ville, toutes composées des mêmes profils : une caste de la Fraternité appelée « les exécuteurs ». Tireurs d'élite, limiers, espions, Yunho engageait des jeunes personnes qui avaient le même passé que lui. Enfants des rues, enfants oubliés, paumés, rejetés de la société coréenne trop rigide, voire impitoyable sur bien des points. Elle ne pardonnait pas les déviants, alors Yunho avait pris le parti de faire de ces déviants des frères et sœurs unis pour la défier. Il avait assumé sa relation avec un autre homme dans ce but, il avait cherché à battre les vieux hommes d'affaires et politiciens corrompus et hypocrites sur leur propre terrain. Tout cela se retournait contre lui, mais au lieu de le regretter, il avait encore plus la hargne : il comptait non seulement les battre, mais révéler leur hypocrisie aux citoyens, et faire tomber quelques têtes au passage. Littéralement.

Il n'alla pas voir où en était Minjun dans ses recherches, de ce fait, personne ne sut ce qu'il faisait exactement. L'expert du département technique resta enfermé des heures, oubliant les heures de repas.

Toutes les équipes étaient coordonnées entre elles, s'envoyant des messages via une application créée par Minjun lui-même, protégée par des codes. Jungkook menait son groupe dans le sud de Séoul et il semblait être proche d'une piste sérieuse. Il était en contact constant avec Jimin du département technique où ils s'échangeaient leurs informations.

 **xXx**

Froid, il faisait si froid, dans cette espèce de hangar lugubre et poussiéreux. On lui avait retiré ses vêtements depuis cette fois-là, et personne n'avait songé à les lui remettre, ou au moins le recouvrir avec quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une veste miteuse. Il se sentait sale, il avait soif, il avait faim, mais il était incapable de bouger. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il ne le maîtrisait plus, et pourtant il était si douloureux. Combien de temps s'était écouté depuis cette fois-là ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de compter les heures, ni les jours, tellement il faisait continuellement sombre. Sans compter que son esprit était engourdi. Jaejoong chercha le mot qu'il devait employer pour décrire ce qu'il se souvenait mais il était trop confus, en-dehors de la réalité. Il sentait encore leurs corps moites se frotter au sien, leurs rires, leurs cris, leurs souffles immondes. L'odeur de la sueur mêlée à la poussière lui restait dans le nez. Il avait l'impression d'y être encore. Si son esprit n'était plus sûr de rien, ses sens, eux, l'empêchaient de croire que tout ceci ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il percevait très bien leur présence lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de nouveau pour lui donner à boire. C'était tout ce qu'ils lui donnaient. Il savait ce que ça contenait mais il avait tellement soif qu'il acceptait le compromis. Ils les entendaient rire, comme toujours, et l'insulter. Cela leur plaisait de l'humilier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était à terre, incapable de répliquer mais ils étaient toujours là pour lui rappeler sa position. Il était leur jouet. Etait-ce un tour de son esprit lorsqu'il sentait qu'on lui attrapait la jambe pour manipuler son corps comme un pantin ? Perdait-il la raison ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils de nouveau penché sur lui pour pouvoir le posséder encore ? Vengeance ? Plaisir sadique ? Qui ? Combien d'entre eux ? Jaejoong parvenait à peine à lever la main pour tenter de les repousser. Son corps était trop endolori pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Amorphe, il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même pleurer de frustration.

Etait-ce encore un tour de son esprit lorsqu'il commença à se sentir flotter ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il éprouver une étrange sensation de bien-être. Il n'était plus sur un sol froid : il volait. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. L'endroit était plus petit, plus sombre encore. Même complètement noir. Les murs étaient proches, mais il ne les voyait pas. Et on le reposa à terre. Glacial. Humide. Et encore de la poussière. Tandis qu'il tremblait des pieds à la tête, on lui attrapa les poignets pour les serrer l'un avec l'autre avec une espèce de lien en plastique solide. Puis, la personne s'éloigna et il entendit une porte se fermer, et la solitude revenir le hanter.

 **xXx**

Minjun entra dans le bureau de Yunho sans frapper, un mélange de gravité et de satisfaction dans le regard. La camionnette blanche avait été retrouvée. Vide, évidemment, loin de tout, mais les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient autour de Hanam, à l'est de Séoul.

— Je ne peux pas te dire précisément ce qu'est ce bâtiment, mais l'équipe de Jungkook est là-bas. Myungsoo l'a rejoint également et il semblerait qu'il s'y passe quelque chose de louche.

— Très bien.

Yunho se leva, d'un calme apparent. Il se dirigea à l'autre bout de son bureau et inséra une clé dans la serrure d'une armoire camouflée dans le mur. Il ouvrit la double porte et révéla son arsenal personnel.

— Je t'ai toujours dit que tu risquais gros en gardant tout ça dans ton bureau, commenta Heechul.

— Je vais leur donner ma réponse, dit simplement Yunho d'une voix blanche.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il attrapa un Desert Eagle, ainsi que des munitions, et un Beretta au final pour accompagner le tout.

— Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, que toutes les équipes se tiennent prêtes à fumer ces immondices.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Siwon avant qu'il n'alerte tout le monde. Taecyeon attendait Yunho dans son SUV noir. Lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était prêt : il avait rarement eu autant envie de tuer. C'était viscéral. La priorité était de ramener Jaejoong, mais il était hors de question de laisser ses ravisseurs s'en sortir indemnes. Et connaissant la mentalité de Yunho, il y allait y avoir du sang. L'appel avait été lancé. Une cinquantaine d'hommes de main étaient mobilisés pour cette opération, et le Président ainsi que son Vice-président étaient exceptionnellement de la partie, laissant les rênes de la Fraternité à Yesung. Heechul n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Ni quand il les avait vus partir, ni même bien des heures après, attendant l'issue de la mission avec inquiétude. Il n'était pas un homme de terrain, il n'avait jamais touché une arme. L'idée d'un échange de tirs entre malfaiteurs lui faisait froid dans le dos, d'autant plus que Jaejoong serait au milieu de tout cela.

C'était un véritable convoi en destination de l'est de Séoul. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'une dizaine de voitures noires s'arrêtèrent de chaque côté du bâtiment qui avait l'air à l'abandon. C'était un vieil entrepôt qui avait dû appartenir à une entreprise locale aujourd'hui disparue. Il subsistait quelques restes de pièces en métal que personne n'avait pris la peine de ramasser. Il servait à présent de lieu de rendez-vous secrets, de lieu de passe, ou même de squat. Les hommes de la Fraternité se précipitèrent à chaque ouverture. Les ordres étaient clairs : il ne fallait permettre à personne de sortir. Il fallait agir vite, ne pas leur laisser le temps de partir, pourtant leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Quelques-uns n'obéissaient pas seulement à leur Président : Jaejoong était aimé par une partie des Exécuteurs, plus que par les simples hommes de main de la Fraternité.

Des cris, des coups de feu, de nouveau des cris… Yunho avait à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur par une porte située à l'arrière de l'entrepôt que le rugissement d'un moteur qui couvrit tous les autres bruits, résonnant dans la vallée dépeuplée. Un véhicule tout terrain sortit en trombe, explosant au passage le pan de tôle qui servait de porte de fortune à l'entrée principale. Les hommes de la Fraternité tiraient à volonté sur la voiture fuyarde, en vain : les balles ne firent qu'abimer la carrosserie et l'engin fut rapidement bien loin. Les autres équipes infiltrées dans le bâtiment fouillaient de fond en comble chaque recoin, chaque porte dérobée, chaque conduit d'aération.

— Ils étaient quatre à monter dans le 4x4, dit la voix de Jungkook dans le talkie-walkie de Yunho. Ils ont été pris de court, je n'ai pas vu monsieur Jaejoong avec eux.

Le Président aurait le temps de râler sur la fuite de ses ennemis une fois Jaejoong retrouvé. S'ils ne l'avaient pas embarqué, cela signifiait qu'il était encore ici. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la voix de Sungyeol ne résonne dans son talkie. Ils avaient trouvé un cagibi verrouillé qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir. Un coup de feu retentit : l'un d'eux avait dû tirer sur la serrure pour ne pas perdre de temps. Suivi religieusement par Taecyeon, Yunho se précipita dans leur direction. Myungsoo et son camarade étaient plantés devant la porte, immobiles, l'expression de leurs visages horrifiée par ce qu'ils voyaient. Yunho fit de son possible pour ignorer la douleur et la crainte qui lui lancinaient le cœur, et il poussa ses deux subordonnés pour entrer dans le cagibi. Jaejoong était étendu sur le sol, le corps complètement nu, recouvert d'hématomes, les mains reliées devant son visage par un collier de serrage en plastique.

Yunho retira son long manteau noir dans la précipitation et courut jusqu'à lui pour le recouvrir. Accroupi près de lui, il sortit son petit couteau et coupa le plastique qui lui serrait les poignets jusqu'à lui couper la circulation du sang. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras avec inquiétude : Jaejoong paraissait inconscient.

— Jae, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. C'est moi, Jae.

Il ouvrit les yeux très lentement, comme si quelque chose bloquait ses paupières. La frange collée sur son front, les joues salies par la poussière, il leva une main tremblante vers le visage de Yunho.

— Tu arrives trop tard, chuchota-t-il faiblement avant de perdre conscience pour de bon.

La gorge serrée, le Président réprima un gémissement de douleur. Taecyeon était derrière lui, les membres tremblants tellement la fureur s'était emparée de son corps. Jaejoong était dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il devait avoir été drogué plus d'une fois pour le soumettre à leur volonté. Yunho prit une minute pour retrouver son calme. Il se leva, son compagnon dans ses bras, et il se retourna. Son visage était glacial mais ses yeux lançaient des flammes meurtrières.

— _Nous en tenons un !_ fit la voix de Chansung dans le talkie-walkie.

La veine saillante sur le front de Yunho qui apparaissait quand il était en colère se mit à frémir. Le garde-du-corps savait que les heures, ou plutôt les minutes, étaient comptées pour cet homme. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, le Président déposa Jaejoong dans les bras de Taecyeon. Il ordonna d'une voix étonnamment douce qu'on apporte une couverture, et Sungyeol partit en courant pour mener à bien cette mission qui lui tenait à cœur. Enfin, il prit la direction indiquée par Chansung.

Yunho apparut dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt, rejoignant Siwon et les autres. Il avait demandé à ce que Taecyeon reste en retrait, avec Jaejoong dans ses bras, toujours recouvert par sa propre veste, en attendant quelque chose de plus doux. L'homme appréhendé, le seul qui n'avait pas pu s'échapper, était à genoux au sol, fermement maintenu par Chansung et Kangin. La lèvre fendue, il semblait s'être débattu. Il n'avait pas plus de quarante ans, le visage un peu émacié et une mèche de cheveux grisonnante sur le côté droit de son crâne. A ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir de la vidéo, cet homme avait joué le caméraman après celui qu'il avait repéré comme étant le boss, avant de profiter de Jaejoong à son tour. Yunho paraissait calme et détendu, du moins l'était-il en apparence, mais tous savaient qu'un véritable volcan était entré en éruption dans son être. Taecyeon posa les yeux sur le visage de Jaejoong, légèrement abimé, les paupières mi-closes, à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, le Président de la Fraternité prit la parole, d'une voix claire, presque trop.

— Je te reconnais toi. Tu étais sur la vidéo. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un des cerveaux je me trompe ?

Chansung fit lever la tête de l'homme en le tirant par les cheveux. La crapule n'avait pas peur et se contenta d'un sourire en coin pour réponse. Cela ne fit pas flancher Yunho pour le moins du monde.

— Alors tu as aimé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu as pris ton pied ?

Le Président eut un petit rire amusé. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur d'un des cinq violeurs amateurs de films pornographiques. Yunho joua le jeu de sa provocation. La question n'était pas de savoir s'il allait massacrer cet homme, mais quand et comment.

— Tu sais ça lui a pris des années avant de découvrir sa sensualité, sa sexualité, comprendre ce qu'il aimait… Je ne veux pas me vanter et m'en attribuer les mérites mais… C'est un peu grâce à moi tout ça. Tu as aimé son corps ? Il est délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as cueilli un fruit assez mûr mais pas trop, et pas inexpérimenté non plus. Suffisamment serré pour que tu puisses y prendre du plaisir mais aussi habitué à cette intrusion pour que tu puisses entrer sans trop de préparation. C'est juste divin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, répliqua l'homme d'une voix rocailleuse.

— Oui, fit Yunho, sombrement.

Son faux sourire disparut. Des flammes intenses rougeoyaient dans ses yeux bruns.

— Vous le saviez, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait ce cadeau. Mais vous ignoriez beaucoup de choses. Vous saviez que ça me mettrait en rogne. Un boss de la pègre humilié en baisant son mignon et en faire un porno. Un classique. Ce que vous ignorez… Jaejoong n'a connu personne d'autre que moi, et je vais vous dire un petit secret qui va vous faire rire : je n'ai connu personne d'autre que lui. Oui, c'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Difficile à croire. Et pourtant c'est vrai. On s'est découvert l'un l'autre. Avons expérimenté énormément de choses pour trouver ce qui nous plairait tous les deux sexuellement. Nous sommes à l'apogée de notre couple à ce niveau-là. Je n'ai baisé personne d'autre. Jae est la moitié de mon cœur. Lui et moi on se complète. Pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ? Et toi… tu vas me dire où sont partis tes camarades. Je veux les noms de tous ceux qui lui sont passés dessus. Je vais te crever et les autres suivront.

Il sortit son petit couteau fétiche qu'il cachait dans la couture de son pantalon. L'homme avait cessé de rire. Il comprenait que le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc n'allait pas simplement l'achever d'une balle dans la tête. Il était toujours fermement maintenu au sol par les hommes de main de Yunho et celui-ci leur ordonna même de lui écarter les cuisses. Il lui boutonna le pantalon et mit à nu ses parties intimes. L'homme essayait de se débattre en vain : trois gros bras le retenaient, et les autres n'allaient pas faire le moindre geste pour retenir leur patron. La suite des événements était évidente et la grimace de Siwon le lui confirma. Alors il se mit à hurler, à supplier, à se tourner vers le Vice-président, cherchant sa pitié, mais Yunho ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui attrapa les parties génitales et prit son temps pour l'émasculer, pénis et testicules en une fois, alors que les hurlements de douleur résonnaient dans cette pièce sombre et sans fenêtre. Le processus n'était pas si aisé, ce fut lent et sanglant. Quasiment tous les membres de la Fraternité présents sur les lieux détournèrent le regard tellement le malaise les transperçait de part en part. Une fois qu'il eut fini, l'homme séparé de sa virilité se recroquevillait sur le sol en béton, une flaque de sang coulant entre ses jambes. Yunho se releva et le regarda froidement.

— Les noms, dit-il simplement.

— Va te faire foutre, parvint-il à dire.

— D'accord.

Le Président fit un signe à ses hommes de s'éloigner du semblant d'être qui se tordait en essayant en vain de taire ses gémissements de douleur. Lui-même se retourna et fit quelques pas, comme s'il partait de la scène en comptant le laisser dans cet état. Il n'avait pas fait cinq mètres qu'il sortit son Desert Eagle de calibre cinquante avant de faire volte-face. Il pointa le canon en direction du visage de sa victime, tenant la crosse des deux mains. Sans insister d'aucune façon, il appuya sur la gâchette. La balle se logea au beau milieu du front et fit exploser la boîte crânienne.

— Tu aurais pu l'interroger un peu plus longtemps, murmura Siwon, interrompant le long silence qui avait suivi la détonation.

Le sang avait éclaboussé jusqu'à près de deux mètres, quelques gouttes parvinrent jusqu'à la chemise blanche de Yunho. À cette distance et avec une telle puissance de tir, il ne restait plus grand chose de la cervelle de l'homme dont ils ignoraient le nom. Les vêtements de Yunho étaient imbibés depuis l'émasculation déjà mais il n'en avait cure. Le teint pâle, Siwon parvenait tant bien que mal à surmonter le sentiment de révulsion qui le prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le cadavre. Chansung, lui, avait été éclaboussé jusqu'au visage, et même en ayant eu un entraînement spécifique et difficile ainsi qu'une certaine expérience au sein d'une organisation criminelle, ce à quoi il venait d'assister était à la limite du supportable. Plus au loin, les yeux sur un Jaejoong amorphe, Taecyeon espérait qu'il ne fut pas conscient de ce qu'il s'était déroulé à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune réaction.

La rage de Yunho n'était pas apaisée pour autant. Il y avait cinq hommes dans la vidéo qui lui avait été envoyée. Sans compter le commanditaire. Les responsables de l'enlèvement de Jaejoong étaient encore en vie. N'en tuer qu'un était une trop faible consolation à ses yeux. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la vengeance. Sungyeol arriva tout essoufflé avec une couverture, et Taecyeon enveloppa Jaejoong des pieds jusqu'au cou. Jusqu'à quel point l'avaient-ils drogué pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Il n'osait pas non plus imaginer tout ce qu'il avait subi. Cinq secondes de la vidéo lui avaient suffi. Lui aussi désirait faire payer le prix fort à ces sous-hommes. La priorité cependant était la santé de Jaejoong, et non seulement ce dernier avait été drogué, violenté et violé, mais en plus ils l'avaient affamé. Yunho donna ses ordres, les autres finiraient d'inspecter l'entrepôt et ses environs pendant que Taecyeon et lui amèneraient celui qu'ils venaient de sauver à l'hôpital.

— Et que fait-on de lui ? demanda Siwon en pointant le cadavre du doigt.

— Laisse-le comme ça. Que tout le monde le sache. Qu'ils ne soient pas tranquilles jusqu'à ce que je les retrouve, répondit Yunho, sèchement. Laisse ses parties bien en évidence aussi. C'est une malédiction que je leur jette, et je compte bien m'y tenir.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et récupéra son manteau : son SUV noir l'attendait à l'extérieur avec Taecyeon au volant et Jaejoong délicatement allongé sur la banquette arrière. Il s'y installa à son tour, prenant son compagnon dans ses bras. Il le serrait contre lui, pas trop pour ne pas l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il essayait de le maintenir conscient mais Jaejoong réagissait à peine à ses mots. Il était pâle, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était dans cet entrepôt, livré au froid, à la faim, aux sévices de ses bourreaux. Yunho avait remarqué d'entrée que les maltraitances qu'il avait subies lui avaient fait perdre au moins trois kilogrammes.

— Ça va aller, mon amour, je vais m'occuper de toi.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était lancinante, mais personne ne le saurait jamais. Jaejoong avait souffert par sa faute. Ce n'était pas une énième crise de couple qui pouvait se résoudre grâce à la médiation de Heechul ou une discussion sincère, ni même par une dispute libératrice. Il le savait menacé, il avait essayé de le protéger, quitte à le mettre en colère, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Il avait fallu une minute d'inattention pour que ses ennemis ne frappent. Les lèvres de son compagnon étaient craquelées. Lui avaient-ils donné à boire au moins ? Yunho attrapa une bouteille qu'il gardait toujours dans sa voiture en cas de besoin et appliqua le goulot contre la bouche de Jaejoong. Minutieusement, il commença à verser le liquide entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Quelques gouttes seulement, il ne fallait pas l'étouffer. Il eut une petite réaction, un spasme soudain lorsqu'il sentit la fraîcheur de l'eau apaiser sa bouche asséchée et irritée. Puis, un cri sec, d'une voix déchirée, repoussant d'un coup la bouteille. Il la refusait, et Yunho comprit pourquoi.

— Ce n'est que de l'eau, Jae, c'est moi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, laisse-moi t'aider. C'est juste de l'eau, je te le promets.

Jaejoong tremblait encore mais accepta de boire un peu plus. Ce fut en l'observant plus longuement sous les lumières intérieures de la voiture que Yunho remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de le nettoyer après toutes les saletés qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un râle de douleur et de rage. Les yeux embués et les narines frémissantes, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et jura une nouvelle fois de faire payer au centuple ce crime abominable. D'autres cervelles finiraient éparpillées sur le sol. Des cadavres joncheraient les rues de Séoul. Il rougirait les eaux du fleuve Han avec leur sang.

Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôpital. Taecyeon suivait les indications de Yunho à la lettre, et fut surpris de se rendre compte que le Président du Lys Blanc n'avait pas l'intention de passer par la grande porte pour demander l'attention du premier médecin venu. Il dut arrêter le SUV devant une petite rue. Là, contre le mur extérieur, il y avait une porte de service. Le garde du corps descendit de la voiture en premier et ouvrit la portière arrière pour prendre Jaejoong dans ses bras. Yunho sortit à son tour et lui demanda de le suivre : il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il attrapa un trousseau dans la poche de son pantalon et chercha une petite clé. La porte de service s'ouvrit avec une facilité déconcertante. Taecyeon n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre sans poser de question. Dans son costume imbibé de sang, Yunho ne prêtait aucune attention aux quelques membres du personnel de l'hôpital qu'il croisait. Ils marchaient si vite dans les couloirs, même avec un homme inconscient dans les bras, que personne n'avait le temps de les interpeler. Enfin, Yunho s'arrêta devant une porte. C'était une chambre pour les patients, mais ce n'était pas pour ces inconnus qu'il était là. Il fit face au médecin en blouse blanche qui était en consultation, un jeune homme de grande taille, qui lui rendait son regard, les yeux ronds sur le coup de la surprise.

— Aide-moi, Changmin, dit Yunho d'une voix tremblante.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapitre 8-**

La mâchoire Changmin se crispa à la vue du Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Du peu que Taecyeon se souvenait, Yunho était en froid avec son cousin depuis quelques années, mais puisqu'il avait la clé de la porte de service de l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas en sa possession par hasard. Il était évident que Changmin, bien qu'ayant coupé les ponts avec la Fraternité, avait laissé une carte entre les mains de Yunho au cas où il aurait besoin de son aide de toute urgence. Exactement comme ce soir-là. Le médecin prit congé de ses patients pour rejoindre Yunho dans le couloir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit le corps de Jaejoong enveloppé d'une couverture dans les bras du garde du corps, ainsi que le sang qui tachait la chemise et le pantalon de son cousin. Son expression d'étonnement se mua en effarement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

— Tu crois que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ?

— Toi personnellement non, mais tu es sûrement responsable, murmura Changmin.

Yunho se mit à trembler mais il ne répondit pas à la remarque. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec lui.

— Tu me feras la leçon plus tard. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de lui, je ne sais pas en détail ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Et son teint blême indiquait qu'il n'avait pas envie de détailler lui-même ce qu'il avait pu voir dans cette immonde vidéo, témoin d'une partie des sévices subis par Jaejoong. Taecyeon s'en souvenait très bien lui aussi. Changmin ne se fit pas prier et les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre vide. Le garde du corps allongea délicatement Jaejoong sur le lit, veillant au maintien de son cou. L'inconscient de broncha pas, et le médecin se pencha immédiatement sur lui, sortant ses instruments pour l'examiner et enfilant des gants avant de le toucher. Il remarqua ses lèvres asséchées, ses yeux rouges, ses cernes qui contrastaient avec son teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été lavés depuis des jours. Il défit minutieusement la couverture et constata quelques hématomes qui parsemaient sa peau.

— Ils l'ont drogué, j'en suis certain. Mais je ne sais pas avec quoi et en quelle quantité, expliqua Yunho. Une drogue qui peut s'administrer dans de l'eau. Ils l'ont… Il y a au moins trois jours, ils l'ont violé. Ils étaient cinq.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, comme s'ils étaient insoutenables à prononcer. Changmin s'immobilisa d'effroi. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Jaejoong, plus par amitié et affection que par conscience médicale. Il allait devoir poursuivre son examen, et il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire, à constater les dégâts que des hommes sans scrupules avaient fait subir à son corps.

— Je dois savoir de quelle drogue il s'agit, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il se tourna vers Yunho, non plus avec un air de reproche, mais avec compassion. Il était redevenu un frère du Lys Blanc. Dessous sa tunique de médecin et sa chemise bien propre, il avait encore le tatouage à la base de sa nuque, exactement au même endroit où Yunho portait le sien. Le jeune médecin fit venir une infirmière de confiance pour l'assister, lui demandant de l'eau chaude et une serviette, ainsi que le nécessaire pour faire des prélèvements et une prise de sang. Taecyeon observait la scène en silence, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Yunho se tenait au bout du lit, les bras ballants, comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise dans son propre corps. Son esprit semblait ailleurs, ses yeux étaient humides. Il se retenait encore et ne savait pas comment il allait se lâcher. Changmin le connaissait mieux que personne, il savait à quel point il était déboussolé et en souffrance, mais il ne lui dit rien, préférant se concentrer sur Jaejoong. Il perçut un infime moment de conscience chez son ami.

— Je vais t'examiner entre les jambes, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais je dois le faire, d'accord ?

Jaejoong hocha faiblement la tête, les paupières encore closes mais l'expression vivace. On lisait l'inquiétude, la peur et la douleur sur son visage.

— Yunho, tu te mets au niveau de sa tête, tu es sur mon chemin.

— Je veux rester là, protesta son cousin.

— Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir ça, répliqua Changmin en le regardant les yeux dans les yeux avec détermination. Et Jaejoong le veut encore moins.

Yunho eut un hoquet d'effroi et il obéit au médecin sans discuter plus longtemps. Il le vit soulever la couverture pour libérer les jambes de Jaejoong. Celui-ci se mit à trembler de tout son corps, gémissant de crainte. Le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc lui attrapa la main et la serra bien fort dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. C'était son seul moyen de le soutenir, de lui rappeler qu'il était en sécurité à présent. Changmin lui remonta les genoux, pliant ses jambes pour mieux analyser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il changea ses gants pour aborder la partie la plus délicate et intime de Jaejoong, là où il avait subi le pire de ses sévices corporels.

— Quelle drogue t'ont-ils fait prendre ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— GHB, répondit-il d'une voix brisée.

— En quelle quantité ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Les doigts de Yunho se serrèrent un peu plus sur ceux de Jaejoong.

— Sûrement plus d'une dose vu ton état physique. Je ne vois pas trop de déchirements, ils ont bien attendu que tu sois docile. Ils l'ont fait sans protection ? On va devoir faire des tests de dépistage. Il se peut que tu n'aies rien attrapé mais il faut s'en assurer.

Le corps de Jaejoong était secoué de spasmes rien qu'à l'évocation de ce qu'il s'était passé, et Yunho se rappelait très bien de l'état amorphe dans lequel il était durant l'enregistrement de son viol. Il avait essayé de se défendre mais son corps n'avait pas suivi, trop engourdi par la drogue. Ses larmes et ses plaintes n'avaient rien changé, ils s'étaient défoulés avec plaisir sur lui, à l'intérieur de lui. Ces images resteraient à jamais gravées dans la mémoire de Yunho. Mais la véritable torture était de savoir que Jaejoong, lui, resterait marqué à vie dans son âme, même si son corps allait finir par se remettre de ces traitements. Changmin soupira de soulagement : les dégâts étaient moins importants qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais cela n'en diminuait pas moins la violence psychologique subie, ni le viol en lui-même. Jaejoong allait mettre quelques jours pour se remettre de la drogue qui polluait son corps, et plus encore pour panser les blessures intérieures consécutives aux rapports non consentis qu'il avait subis. Il l'aida à reposer ses jambes et les recouvrit de la couverture pour lui faire comprendre que l'examen était terminé. L'infirmière prit la suite et commença à nettoyer son corps avec la serviette plongée dans l'eau chaude. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux, Jaejoong se sentit apaisé, l'expression de son visage était moins tirée, et il diminua la pression de ses doigts enlacés dans ceux de Yunho.

— Merci, murmura le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, comme s'il parlait à sa place.

Il prit la suite tout naturellement, s'occupant des parties les plus intimes avec la plus grande délicatesse, de peur de lui faire mal. Yunho pouvait voir que ces efforts n'étaient pas vains, Jaejoong paraissait de plus en plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Les yeux grands ouverts, il leva son regard vers son compagnon. Durant une fraction de seconde, Yunho oublia tout ce qu'il s'était passé il plongea dans l'océan noir des iris qui le fixaient. Rien ne pouvait altérer la pureté de ces yeux, il en était certain désormais. Il ne s'arrêta pas cependant dans sa tâche. Avec Taecyeon et Changmin pour témoins, il finit de le laver au niveau des pieds. Ils étaient si froids encore, et il espérait que la serviette chaude lui fasse du bien. Puis, avec un linge plus petit, il lui nettoya le visage, avec douceur, passant sur son front, caressant ses joues rosies par le frottement. Le jeune homme ne disait rien, il ne gémissait plus de crainte ou de douleur. Quand Yunho le remit sur les oreillers, il remarqua les larmes qui étaient venues noyer ses yeux. Le cœur du Président du Lys Blanc se serra de nouveau, lui rappelant où ils étaient.

— Pardonne-moi, fit Jaejoong de sa voix déchirée.

Yunho le regarda les yeux ronds et se pencha sur lui en lui prenant la main.

— Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

— Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de… pardonne-moi, continua le jeune homme en pleurant.

Ces paroles bouleversèrent Yunho au plus profond de son être. Son corps se retrouva transpercé de part en part par des lames d'acier.

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, lui dit-il douloureusement. Absolument rien. Si je n'étais pas entré dans ta vie, tu n'aurais jamais subi tout ça.

La vérité était difficile à accepter, pourtant cela ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Yunho. Il ne connaissait pas son ennemi, mais il avait décidé de lui faire payer son arrogance en s'en prenant à un innocent, à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à rester maître de lui-même jusqu'à présent, Yunho fondit en larmes au chevet de Jaejoong. Il tenait sa main entre les siennes, tremblant de tout son être. Le front posé contre ses doigts, il se laissait aller à ses sanglots, répétant à son compagnon qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, que le véritable coupable était celui qui se pensait au-dessus des autres. Jaejoong posa sa main libre sur la tête de son compagnon. D'une légère pression, il l'amena vers lui, le faisant reposer contre sa poitrine. N'ayant plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit, il le laissa apaiser sa peine dans ses bras. Lui-même pleurait encore. Sur les cinq jours infernaux qu'il avait vécu. Sur le viol qu'il n'avait pu empêcher. Sur le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait malgré lui. Sur le soulagement d'avoir été sauvé et de voir Yunho à ses côtés. Il voyait le sang sur la chemise du Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, il sentait les tremblements de son corps, avait remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux.

— Je t'ai causé du souci…

— Arrête, coupa Yunho.

Il se redressa et prit le visage de Jaejoong entre ses mains.

— On s'en sortira, tu prendras le temps qu'il te faudra pour te relever. Je vais payer pour une chambre privative, tout confort. On fera ce qu'il faut. Je trouverai ceux qui t'ont fait ça et repeindrai les murs de leurs maisons avec leur sang.

— Tu es obligé d'aller jusque-là ? demanda Jaejoong avec une grimace.

— Ils ont posé les mains sur toi. Oui j'irai jusque-là.

Il lui embrassa le front d'un chaste baiser avant de se relever. Il ne s'était permis que cinq minutes de larmes. Il réajusta sa veste pleine de poussière sur ses larges épaules, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

— Changmin, est-ce que tu peux joindre Yoochun et Junsu ? fit-il en se tournant vers son cousin. Ils doivent être encore inquiets à l'heure qu'il est. Je pars au quartier général, transfère-le dans la meilleure chambre de cet hôpital, je paierai ce que tu me demanderas.

— Crois bien que je fais ça pour Jae et pas pour toi, répondit le jeune médecin du tac-au-tac.

— Mais j'y compte bien. Taec, quant à toi je veux que tu continues à veiller sur lui. J'enverrai quelqu'un pour te relever plus tard, et tu pourras te reposer. Si tu veux te rafraichir, la chambre de Jae aura une salle de bain, tu peux l'utiliser. Je dois retrouver Siwon et les autres. J'ai des connards à retrouver et à faire payer.

Jaejoong ne put rien dire : il était encore désorienté et épuisé. Il n'avait pas envie que Yunho s'en aille mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Tout son être se mit à hurler en voyant le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc quitter la chambre, mais son corps était dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il perdit de nouveau conscience.

Une fois que Jaejoong fut sommairement lavé avec la serviette humide, on lui avait enfilé un pyjama de patient. Changmin avait fait venir deux infirmiers supplémentaires pour le transporter dans un lit à roulettes et le sortir de cette chambre peu confortable. Yunho restait juste à côté, la mâchoire serrée, tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans les étages supérieurs où l'hôpital mettait à disposition aux plus fortunés des chambres plus spacieuses, avec un petit salon pour les visiteurs, des linges de meilleure qualité et un service plus soigné. Taecyeon était derrière le convoi, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le traitement des patients était beaucoup trop inégal suivant s'ils avaient de l'argent ou non. Yunho avait bien des raisons de choisir cette option : il en avait les moyens, mais c'était surtout la meilleure façon de garantir la discrétion du personnel sur la santé de Jaejoong. Malgré toute la volonté de Changmin pour le convaincre d'avertir la police, il était hors de question de laisser des représentants de l'ordre fouiner dans ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas non plus que les ravisseurs de Jaejoong apprennent qu'il était dans cet hôpital. Un couloir privatif permettait une meilleure surveillance de la part de ses propres gardes. Il traquerait lui-même les agresseurs de Jaejoong, avec les hommes en qui il avait confiance. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas à la chasse. Jaejoong fut installé dans son lit avec douceur, et il ne broncha même pas. S'était-il endormi, ou bien était-ce la drogue qui continuait à le rendre aussi inerte ?

Yunho n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, l'attente allait être bien longue avant de le voir se réveiller. Dans ces conditions, le Président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc décida de retourner au quartier général avant que les frères de Jaejoong n'arrivent. Changmin lui donna rapidement un peu plus de précisions sur les prises de sang qui avaient été faites. La pensée qu'ils aient en plus refilé une maladie à Jaejoong fit frémir Yunho mais il laissa son cousin continuer.

— On n'aura pas les résultats complets avant une semaine, et il faudra lui refaire une autre prise de sang dans trois mois pour être sûr. Mais on peut déjà faire le point sur le taux d'intoxication au GHB, si sa dernière dose est récente.

— Il y a quelque chose à faire ?

— Qu'il se repose entre nos soins. Il s'en remettra, je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de développer une réelle dépendance. Il faut attendre que son corps l'élimine. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus ce sont les répercussions psychologiques. Un vio-

— Ne dis pas ce mot, coupa Yunho, toujours aussi pâle.

— Et pourtant, il va falloir affronter cela. Tu dois faire face à cette vérité, et une fois qu'il aura retrouvé toute sa conscience, il aura besoin de ton soutien.

— Mais je vais affronter ça, à ma manière, répliqua-t-il, le regard noir. Le sang que tu vois sur ma chemise n'a pas fini de couler. Il m'en reste quatre à retrouver.

— Je me doute mais, reprit doucement Changmin en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il aura plus besoin de toi à ses côtés que d'un vengeur sanguinaire.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le corps entier de Yunho se mit à trembler. Inquiétude, rage, haine, violence… Il partit pour ne plus ressentir cette frustration : il trouverait ces ordures. Il laissa l'être qui lui était le plus précieux au monde aux soins de Changmin. Les traits du visage de Jaejoong paraissaient moins tirés : il était en sécurité, la tête reposée contre un oreiller doux et propre, une couette épaisse sur son corps frêle. Le jeune médecin avait bien remarqué à quel point il était déshydraté et affamé. S'il ne pouvait rien lui donner pour l'instant, il lui posa une perfusion pour le soulager. Taecyeon restait muet, immobile, il n'osait même pas s'asseoir sur le canapé de la chambre. Le médecin le regarda avec interrogation mais ne lui dit rien : il avait coupé les ponts avec la Fraternité, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait rien à ordonner aux hommes de main de Yunho.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, deux hommes apparurent dans la chambre, une grande inquiétude marquant leurs visages. Ils paraissaient essoufflés, comme s'ils avaient couru jusqu'ici. Changmin les accueillit avec un sourire affectueux.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Junsu alors que Yoochun se penchait sur le lit pour caresser les cheveux de Jaejoong.

— Il se repose. Le pire est derrière lui, je pense, répondit Changmin. Il mettra du temps à s'en remettre cependant.

Taecyeon regarda les deux frères de Jaejoong l'entourer, lui prenant la main avec amour, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Le garde du corps n'avait pas à juger les relations qui s'étaient effritées entre Yunho et ces personnes, mais cela lui brisait le cœur de constater que Jaejoong avait été forcé d'être séparé d'eux et il n'avait pas mérité un tel sacrifice. Cela était profondément dommage qu'une circonstance aussi grave ait permis ces retrouvailles à la fois touchantes et bouleversantes. Dans son état actuel, le jeune homme réagissait à peine à leur contact, serrant juste les doigts de Yoochun qui était au bord des larmes. Et Changmin leur expliqua, avec professionnalisme, mettant de côté ses émotions les plus intimes, tout ce qu'avait subi Jaejoong, quelle était cette drogue qui le rendait si amorphe, comment Yunho l'avait ramené et comment il l'avait examiné avec soin. Junsu enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Jaejoong, et d'une autre main il lui caressa la joue. Yoochun essuyait ses larmes. Ils étaient rassurés de le revoir, de le savoir en sécurité. Mais les conditions de sa capture leur brisaient le cœur. Puis Junsu se tourna vers Changmin, le visage crispé, contenant sa colère.

— Il n'a pas eu le courage de nous attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne commence pas, soupira le médecin. Ce n'est pas le moment de revenir sur vos querelles.

— On est là pour prendre le thé peut-être ? répliqua son ami. Pourquoi Jaejoong est dans cet état, dis-moi ?

— Tu ne peux pas rejeter toute la responsabilité sur Yunho.

— Mais je compte bien lui en toucher deux mots…

— S'il te plait Su, fit la petite voix de Jaejoong. S'il te plait.

Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Junsu.

— Ne l'accable pas, continua-t-il douloureusement.

Les traits de Junsu se radoucirent instantanément et s'installa sur la chaise disposée à côté du lit. Il lui murmura quelques mots et Jaejoong ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir. Taecyeon restait droit comme un piquet. Il n'osait pas s'asseoir sur le canapé qui était à sa disposition. Intérieurement, il avait envie de hurler. Même la fatigue ne parvenait pas à lui faire baisser sa garde. Le garde du corps se sentait coupable : il était celui à qui Yunho avait confié la sécurité de Jaejoong, et il avait baissé la garde quelques minutes. Cela avait suffi pour que l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, parvienne à enlever le jeune homme et à lui faire du mal. Au-delà de la culpabilité de sa fonction, une douleur lancinante perçait son cœur continuellement. L'avoir retrouvé et secouru des griffes de ses bourreaux n'avait pas apaisé cette sensation. Pire encore, elle le brûlait de l'intérieur. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

Changmin prit congé de ses amis, il avait d'autres patients à voir et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'occuper uniquement de Jaejoong. Yoochun et Junsu pouvait très bien veiller sur le repos du jeune homme, de toute façon c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire dans l'état actuel des choses.

Attendre. Taecyeon ne comprenait pas comment un tel mot pouvait être si affreux. Il était minuit enfin. Que faisait Yunho à cette heure-ci ? Était-il rentré pour se reposer, pour bien pour continuer de chercher les ravisseurs de Jaejoong afin de leur faire payer leur crime ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Attendre. Que le corps de Jaejoong évacue la drogue. Qu'il sorte de son état inconscient. Mais pour quoi ? Ils ne retrouveraient pas le Jaejoong qu'ils connaissaient lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il venait de vivre un grave traumatisme et il n'était pas certain qu'il s'en remette aussi vite.

Attendre encore. Combien de temps ? Était-ce par crainte de voir l'état de Jaejoong que Yunho était parti soudainement ? Ils allaient devoir surmonter cette épreuve main dans la main.

Ils restèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital toute la nuit. Taecyeon avait perdu la notion du temps et il se contentait d'observer Junsu et Yoochun qui veillaient tour à tour sur le sommeil de Jaejoong pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Le jeune homme avait dormi profondément et simplement durant toute la nuit, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Vers dix heures du matin, il y eut un petit sursaut général quand on toqua timidement à la porte. Taecyeon avait dû s'assoupir vingt minutes tout au plus. Sans attendre la réponse, quelqu'un ouvrit et entra dans la chambre. Heechul apparut sous leurs yeux étonnés, emmitouflé dans une veste en laine épaisse qui lui couvrait le bas du visage. Il inclina la tête deux fois en direction de Junsu et Yoochun qui répondirent à son salut presque avec méfiance. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis que les deux hommes avaient claqué la porte de la Fraternité. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir Heechul dans cet état, pas maquillé, l'air fatigué, presque effacé.

— Je peux ? murmura-t-il en montrant la chaise que Junsu avait laissé, juste à côté du lit.

— Je t'en prie, répondit ce-dernier du tac-au-tac.

Chansung avait suivi Heechul et il s'installa à côté de Taecyeon discrètement. Il lui expliqua dans un murmure que Yunho allait envoyer Myungsoo aux alentours de midi pour relever la garde.

— Moi je ne fais qu'accompagner Heechul pour être sûr qu'il revienne en un seul morceau, ajouta-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, siffla le concerné avec une pointe d'agacement.

— Dans tous les cas, continua Chansung en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

— Je vais bien, mentit Taecyeon.

Ce fut à ce moment que Jaejoong ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Heechul. On pouvait clairement voir que c'était à ce moment précis que l'hôte craqua et fondit en larmes, serrant la main de Jaejoong dans la sienne.

— Je suis tellement désolé, parvint-il à dire.

— Pourquoi donc ? demanda Jaejoong.

— C'est de ma faute…

Jaejoong avait retrouvé suffisamment de force et de lucidité pour se redresser et regarder son ami droit dans les yeux. Il voyait très bien où il voulait en venir et il refusait de le laisser continuer.

— C'était le fruit de ma propre négligence. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Taecyeon n'est responsable de rien. Et Yunho non plus. Je savais que j'étais en danger et je suis sorti sans escorte, c'est aussi bête que ça.

— Alors si on devait pointer du doigt quelqu'un, je suggère… commença Junsu.

— Tais-toi, coupa Yoochun.

— Si j'avais été plus fort ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de sortir pour moi, continua Heechul. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais…

— C'est suffisamment dur pour moi, murmura Jaejoong en se rallongeant, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Si tous les êtres qui me sont chers commencent à me regarder avec culpabilité ce sera encore moins supportable.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait presque envie qu'on lui donne une nouvelle dose pour qu'il perde de nouveau le contrôle de son corps. Pour qu'il se laisse s'envoler loin de la réalité. Les souvenirs revenaient dans son esprit comme une brûlure. Il sentait tous les regards posés sur lui, il percevait leur inquiétude, leur gêne. Eux non plus ne devaient pas savoir comment faire face à la situation. Heechul ne lâchait pas la main de Jaejoong. Ses yeux étaient rougis, les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la fatigue. Les mots de Jaejoong n'avaient pas effacé son sentiment de culpabilité mais le plus important était que son ami guérisse.

— Tu peux dormir, je reste à tes côtés, murmura-t-il.

Considérant qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de monde dans la chambre, Yoochun et Junsu décidèrent de sortir pour prendre un petit-déjeuner après cette nuit éreintante. Taecyeon resta debout, impassible, pendant que Chansung partit lui chercher un café, grommelant sur l'entêtement du garde du corps. Jaejoong se sentait épuisé. Le court regain de force qui lui avait permis de remonter les bretelles à ses amis s'était évaporé. Il prit cela pour un soulagement. Il allait pouvoir laisser son esprit s'évader loin de la réalité à nouveau. Il remercia Heechul dans un souffle avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. La douce chaleur que dégageait la chambre d'hôpital était apaisante. Le matelas sur lequel son corps reposait était moelleux, comme s'il flottait sur un nuage. Il se sentait bien, son esprit pouvait prendre son temps pour guérir.

Il faisait froid sur ce ciment poussiéreux. Il était nu dans le noir, incapable de bouger. Ses sens ne répondaient pas, il ne pouvait même pas appeler au secours. Il essayait de hurler pourtant, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Son cœur se serra sous la frustration. Puis il sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa cuisse. Il bougeait enfin. Du moins on le forçait à bouger. Le dos contre le sol râpeux et sale, on lui écarta les jambes. « Non… » supplia-t-il au bord des larmes. « Je ne veux pas. » Mais les mots restaient bloqués au bord de ses lèvres. On se pressait contre lui encore et encore.

Jaejoong hurla. Si fort que tout le monde autour de lui s'était immobilisé. Heechul, qui s'était assoupi, se redressa avec inquiétude. Son ami s'était assis, rejetant les couvertures, arrachant sa perfusion au passage. Le teint blême, le visage humide et effaré, Le cœur de Jaejoong battait si vite qu'il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. La panique avait pris le contrôle de son corps et il avait du mal à respirer convenablement. Les ombres de ses amis n'étaient plus que des inconnues à ses yeux. Il se leva, le corps tremblant, trébucha légèrement avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Les gens l'appelaient mais il ne répondait pas. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, et déversa sa bile dans la cuvette. Sa poitrine douloureuse se contractait à chaque vomissement, l'épuisant un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se vidait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fondit en larmes, recroquevillé au sol, parvenant à peine à se cramponner au bord de la cuvette.

— Jae ! fit la voix de Junsu qui peinait à contenir sa panique de l'autre côté de la porte. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin de notre aide ?

— Changmin, répondit Jaejoong d'une voix rauque et entrecoupée de sanglots. Faites venir Minnie…

Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Pourvu que personne n'entre avant l'arrivée du médecin. Pourvu qu'on ne le voie pas dans cet état. Il pleurait. De douleur, de frustration, des souvenirs qui le hantaient comme s'il les vivait en boucle. Le temps resta suspendu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Changmin. Yoochun avait été celui qui était parti le chercher en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Que se passe-t-il ? » l'entendit-on dire. « Il fait une crise » avait répondu Junsu. Le jeune médecin ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et la referma derrière lui pour éviter d'exposer Jaejoong au regard inquiet de ses proches. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, le regard doux, posant une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier sa présence et le faire sortir de sa transe.

— Comment tu te sens ?

Jaejoong tourna vers lui un regard vitreux. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Changmin n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi diminué et c'était douloureux. Les jambes de Jaejoong reposaient sur le linoleum comme deux poids morts. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps au médecin pour remarquer qu'une substance blanchâtre avait coulé à l'intérieur de la cuisse du jeune homme et il était évident que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était paralysé sur le sol, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. En tant que médecin il savait gérer ce genre de situation, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel patient. L'idée même de penser aux sévices subis par son ami lui faisait froid dans le dos. Une part de sa vie au sein de la Fraternité demeurait dans son sang, et cette part avait une violente envie de retrouver les monstres qui avaient fait ça. Mais l'homme qui avait voué son existence à sauver des vies reprit le dessus. Ce n'était pas d'une vengeance dont Jaejoong avait besoin, mais de soins et de réconfort.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Jae, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée. Vu la façon dont ils ont procédé je m'y attendais.

Jaejoong avait du mal à respirer, comme s'il s'étouffait dans ses sanglots. Mettant son rôle de médecin de côté pour laisser place à l'ami d'enfance, Changmin le prit par les épaules et le ramena vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

— C'est fini, on va s'occuper de toi, d'accord ? On est là pour t'aider. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire là ? Tu vas prendre une bonne douche, on va changer les draps, la tunique… on va évacuer ce qu'on peut des souvenirs qui te hantent. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux te le donner.

— Yunho, répondit enfin Jae d'une voix brisée. Je veux Yunho.

— Très bien, je vais l'appeler. Il n'arrivera pas à temps pour la douche, alors qui veux-tu pour t'aider ?

— Taec.

Il paraissait enfin plus assuré. Son corps tremblait moins, mais il n'osait toujours pas bouger les jambes pour se relever. Changmin appela le garde du corps qui les rejoignit aussitôt, le regard interrogateur. Le médecin lui expliqua sommairement les démarches à suivre, le fait qu'il devait aider Jaejoong à se laver et à se changer. Taecyeon prit le relai en prenant son protégé dans ses bras. Ses doigts s'étaient agrippés à sa chemise comme s'il fallait qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau.

— Si tu te sens fiévreux, préviens-moi, ajouta Changmin à l'adresse de Jaejoong.

Il s'était relevé, prêt pour demander de l'aide au personnel et rassurer les autres qui devaient attendre dans la chambre avec inquiétude. Taecyeon releva Jaejoong, le tenant suffisamment fort pour éviter que le jeune homme, qui n'avait aucune force dans les jambes, ne s'affale sur le sol comme un pantin sans fils. Changmin avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain, étouffant les regards et les questions anxieuses. Ne sachant trop comment procéder, Taecyeon baissa le couvercle des toilettes pour permettre à son protégé de s'y asseoir.

— Très bien, dit-il doucement. On va enlever cette tunique, et après vous irez prendre une douche bien chaude, ça vous aidera à évacuer…

— Si c'était si facile, ça se saurait, répondit la voix éraillée de Jae.

— Écoutez, évidemment que ce n'est pas un remède miracle, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose.

Taecyeon se voulait ferme, mais il avait mis toute sa douceur possible dans sa voix pour le pas le brusquer. Lui-même ôta sa veste de costume et remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'au coude, révélant ses muscles saillants aux avant-bras. Il aida ensuite Jaejoong à enlever le seul vêtement qu'il portait : sa robe d'hôpital. Du moins, son protégé se contenta de lever les bras au moment où Taecyeon faisait glisser la tunique par-dessus sa tête. Jaejoong était nu, tremblait encore un peu, un faon perdu dans la neige. Le garde du corps lui prit la main pour le mettre debout. Jaejoong entra dans la douche et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau en silence. Le jet était chaud à en juger par la vapeur qu'il dégageait aussitôt.

— Tourne-toi quelques instants, dit-il.

Et Taecyeon se tourna sans discuter. Jaejoong réprima un gémissement d'humiliation lorsqu'il s'accroupit, essayant de nettoyer frénétiquement entre ses jambes, jusque dans son intimité. Rien n'effacerait, rien ne guérirait. Ils l'avaient marqué au fer rouge dans sa propre chair en riant. Et pour quelle raison ? Il l'ignorait encore. Il se redressa non sans difficulté et reprit la parole.

— C'est bon.

Le garde du corps lui fit de nouveau face. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre ce qu'ils devaient faire : Taecyeon prit l'initiative de ramasser le shampoing, puis de masser délicatement les cheveux de Jaejoong qui se laissait faire. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses attributions de jouer l'assistant de vie d'un homme à peine plus âgé que lui. Cependant, il le faisait sans se poser de question, savonnant pieusement le corps affaibli de Jaejoong qui paraissait amorphe. Taecyeon prenait soin de Jaejoong, comme jamais il n'avait pris soin de personne. Ses gestes doux et précautionneux contrastaient avec son épaisse carrure, ses larges épaules, sa mâchoire carrée… Jae se rendit compte combien il était adorable : il avait toujours supporté ses caprices, respecté ses limites, au-delà de son métier de garde du corps.

— Merci, fit Jaejoong, brisant le silence.

Taecyeon répondit par un sourire. Enfin, quand ils en eurent fini avec la douche, il entoura le corps du compagnon du Président d'une serviette suffisamment grande pour le recouvrir jusqu'aux genoux. Il en prit une plus petite pour lui sécher les cheveux, toujours en faisant attention à ses gestes.

— Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer, je sais juste que vous n'êtes pas seul. Prenez votre temps pour vous reposer, retrouver des forces. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que prévoit Yunho non plus mais il sera à vos côtés.

Jaejoong reposa son front sur l'épaule de son garde du corps. On leur avait donné un pyjama fraîchement lavé, Changmin leur avait signalé que la literie avait été changée et qu'elle n'attendait plus que le patient. Cela signifiait qu'il était temps pour Jaejoong de se recoucher. Il enfila lui-même le pyjama avec des gestes fébriles. Même si cela n'était que pour une courte durée, une douche avait fortement apaisé son esprit, cependant la fatigue avait vite repris le dessus et l'idée même de marcher jusqu'au lit était angoissante. Taecyeon sembla le comprendre, alors il le prit dans ses bras pour l'y emmener. Jaejoong commença à s'endormir alors même qu'il était encore porté par son garde du corps.

— Yunho… murmura-t-il au moment où le garde du corps l'allongea dans le lit.

— Je l'ai appelé, dit Changmin en se penchant sur lui. Il arrive. En attendant je te mets une nouvelle perfusion, d'accord ?

Le médecin manipula son bras délicatement. Son ami était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

— Plus de peur que de mal, soupira-t-il, soulagé. Il fera sûrement d'autres crises, mais il va bien. Du moins suffisamment bien compte tenu de ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers jours.

Il se tourna vers Heechul qui avait pratiquement perdu le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient. Il était assis sur le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

— Il va avoir besoin de vous tous d'accord ?

 **xXx**

Yunho n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Il allait et venait dans les locaux de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc, faisant le point sur le travail de ses hommes. Il devait retrouver les responsables, il ne se reposerait pas tant que leurs noms resteraient inconnus. Il avait besoin de mettre un visage sur la menace, une raison. Il avait besoin d'éliminer de la surface de la Terre ceux qui avaient osé poser les mains sur Jaejoong. Leur sang repeindrait les trottoirs de Séoul. Siwon était après lui, lui implorant d'être raisonnable, de se doucher, de dormir ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure, mais rien ne semblait faire entendre raison à Yunho.

Ses subordonnés étaient sur le qui-vive. Les agents extérieurs menaient l'enquête, Minjun était aux commandes de chaque groupe depuis sa cabine, regroupant les informations et les indices. Il envoya ses assistants auprès des rares agents de police qui coopéraient avec eux discrètement. Les enveloppes, les photographies et la clé USB étaient les seuls indices physiques laissés par l'ennemi. L'entrepôt n'avait sûrement rien contenu de compromettant appartenant aux ravisseurs. Pas même les reste d'un repas, d'une bouteille en plastique ou un papier de chewing-gum. Rien. Yunho avait déjà l'impression de perdre une guerre dont il ne connaissait pas les enjeux. Il avait suffisamment d'orgueil et de témérité pour refuser de se laisser écraser sans combattre. Les membres du Lys Blanc n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il trouverait les coupables et leur ferait payer leur attaque. Les représailles allaient être sanglantes.

Pas de repos. Pas encore.

Puis son téléphone se mit à sonner : le nom de Changmin apparaissait sur l'écran. Une vague d'inquiétude balaya son visage. Il décrocha, en espérant ne pas recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ?

— Amène tes fesses ici, lui dit sèchement son cousin. Jaejoong a besoin de toi plus que jamais, tu ne peux pas rester là-bas à pourchasser des chimères. Laisse tes équipes faire leur job, tu as le droit de t'accorder du repos et de prendre soin de celui que tu prétends aimer.

Yunho raccrocha sans lui répondre. Il se contenta de soupirer avant de lever les yeux vers Siwon qui le regardait avec interrogation.

— Je te laisse gérer à ma place. Jaejoong...

— File. Et repose-toi par la même occasion, sourit le Vice-président. S'il y a vraiment quelque chose de concret je te contacterai mais Jae a plus besoin de toi que nous.

L'éternelle prestance de Yunho avait beaucoup diminué depuis ces derniers jours. Les événements lui avaient échappé. On avait touché à sa vie personnelle, à une personne à qui il tenait. Ils avaient fait du mal à Jaejoong uniquement parce que c'était son compagnon, il n'avait été que l'instrument de leur attaque, tout simplement parce que Yunho avait eu la prétention de croire qu'il était intouchable. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger. Depuis l'enlèvement, il n'avait pas réussi à cacher ses angoisses et sa frustration. Les membres de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc pouvaient être admiratifs et intimidés par leur boss, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient vu réellement perdre le contrôle de la situation. Yunho n'avait jamais été complètement en colère, il parvenait à maîtriser ses émotions lorsque cela touchait les affaires. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Il partit directement pour l'hôpital, Myungsoo au volant de sa voiture. Quelques minutes de répit. Le temps du trajet. Il ne les savoura même pas. Si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Jaejoong, Changmin ne lui aurait pas parlé de cette façon. Mais d'un autre côté, pour que son cousin l'appelle tout de même, cela voulait dire que la situation était sérieuse.

Quand Yunho entra dans la chambre avec Myungsoo, il fut surpris de constater qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde autour de Jaejoong. Son regard s'attarda sur Heechul qu'il pensait déjà rentré de sa visite depuis longtemps. Une partie de lui se doutait qu'il aurait été difficile pour l'hôte numéro un de la Fraternité de faire un simple aller et retour. Il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Jaejoong paraissait dormir paisiblement, ce qui rassura Yunho. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Junsu qui le fixait avec insistance. Il lui semblait ne plus avoir vu Yoochun et lui depuis des années alors que leur dispute était relativement récente. Si le visage de Yoochun était marqué par l'inquiétude, le souvenir des circonstances qui avaient mis fin à leur amitié étaient trop vivaces pour effacer toute trace de ressentiment dans les yeux de Junsu. Yunho également n'était pas très heureux de ces retrouvailles mais elles étaient inévitables.

Avant qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, Changmin prit son cousin par le bras et le fit sortir de la chambre pour lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait appelé. Il lui raconta la crise de panique, les séquelles encore fraîches qui piégeaient Jaejoong physiquement et psychologiquement.

— Il te demande, finit-il. Reste auprès de lui, montre-lui que tu es là. C'est ce dont il a besoin maintenant. Cela ne l'aidera pas que tu t'éloignes pour chasser ses bourreaux.

Yunho soupira longuement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son épuisement. Cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de Changmin.

— Et tu en as besoin aussi.

D'instinct, il posa sa main contre la nuque de Yunho et colla son front contre le sien. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ce geste pourtant naturel à une époque.

— On les aura ces chiens mais pas si tu t'épuises jusqu'à l'effondrement. Chaque chose à la fois.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et le président de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc commença par échanger quelques mots avec Heechul.

— Tu devrais rentrer, dit-il tout doucement en lui caressant la joue. Et vraiment prendre du repos, te rebooster, car on va avoir besoin de toi. Appelle Hangeng si tu veux, ça te fera du bien.

— Je le ferai.

— Ramène-le tranquillement, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Chansung. Et ramène Taec également. Lui aussi a besoin de repos.

Yunho regarda Taecyeon qui lui fit un signe de tête, résigné à devoir admettre qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

— Merci pour avoir veillé sur lui, tu mérites d'avoir le reste de la journée de libre, et même celle de demain. Myungsoo va prendre ta place.

Les trois hommes partirent sans plus attendre, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur Jaejoong. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, tous les cinq, réunis après des années. Changmin fut le premier à le remarquer. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils avaient surmonté les épreuves de la rue ensemble avant de décider de faire quelque chose de leur vie. Ils étaient tous les cinq les piliers de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se séparer sur des désaccords, et pourtant ils en étaient là. Ce qui aurait dû être des retrouvailles émouvantes se retrouva être un moment particulièrement tendu.

— Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il a fallu attendre un événement aussi dramatique pour qu'on soit réunis tous les cinq ? dit le médecin pour briser la glace.

— La faute à qui ? répondit Junsu du tac-au-tac sans quitter Yunho des yeux.

— Tes discours sur le plus grand méchant que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, tu te les gardes, répliqua le président de la Fraternité.

— Et pourtant, Jung Yunho, si vous étiez quelqu'un d'honnête, jamais une chose pareille ne serait arrivée à Jaejoong. Ose dire le contraire !

Mais Yunho n'avait pas besoin des remontrances de Junsu pour culpabiliser sur l'état de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps d'évacuer l'hostilité qui marquait son visage. Puis il baissa le regard sur Jaejoong, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude mais il avait l'air serein.

— Tu sais au moins qui a fait ça ? demanda Yoochun, calmement.

— Non, je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils menacent Jaejoong depuis des mois et me narguent en m'envoyant des photos. Ils ont attendu un moment d'égarement pour attaquer.

— Il va falloir faire sérieusement le tour de tes ennemis, dit Junsu d'une voix grave.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire ? répliqua Yunho, sèchement.

Les hostilités étaient sur le point de reprendre quand Jaejoong sortit de son sommeil et prit la main de son compagnon dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était là. Yunho se pencha au-dessus de lui, s'essayant à un sourire qui se voulait serein.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Mieux, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Tu as l'air exténué.

— Je vais bien.

— Tu as dormi ?

— Cela n'a aucune importance…

— Tu repars ?

L'expression légèrement anxieuse qui marquait le visage de Jaejoong à l'idée de voir de nouveau Yunho partir finit par convaincre ce-dernier de rester. Il lui embrassa le front avec douceur.

— Je reste avec toi.

Jaejoong se décala légèrement sur le côté pour faire signe à Yunho de s'allonger près de lui. Ce-dernier jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Changmin qui haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne vas pas refuser de dormir si c'est lui qui te le demande.

— De toute façon, nous allons faire un aller et retour par la maison, dit Yoochun. On discutera une autre fois. Ça fait plaisir de te voir quand même.

— Parle pour toi, marmonna Junsu.

Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel. Yunho avait à peine écouté, trop occupé à se perdre dans les yeux de Jaejoong. Comme hypnotisé par lui, il s'allongea dans le lit. Il ne vit pas les deux frères de Jaejoong regarder étrangement Changmin qui venait de sortir une seringue de sa poche. Myungsoo avait aussi remarqué ce geste suspect et il semblait être sur le point d'accourir vers lui. Mais l'hésitation lui fit perdre de précieuses secondes. Délicatement, le médecin posa sa main droite sur la tête de Yunho, comme s'il voulait lui caresser les cheveux. De son autre main, il rapprocha l'aiguille de sa seringue au niveau de son cou et piqua au niveau d'une veine. Son cousin réagit à peine.

— Qu'est-ce que… commença Myungsoo.

— Tranquille, je l'aide juste à bien dormir. Il pourra repartir à la chasse flambant neuf.

— Il va te tuer, commenta Junsu.

— Je profite des droits du sang. Je ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas mon petit chou ? fit Changmin d'une voix amusée.

— Ça ne t'empêchera pas de te prendre une tarte, maugréa ce-dernier qui pourtant se laissait totalement faire.

Mais le médecin savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Jaejoong se blottit contre Yunho qui l'enlaça en retour. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux en un instant. Yoochun et Junsu partirent en silence : ils allaient pouvoir se reposer un peu, rentrer chez eux pour se rafraichir, manger enfin après une entière demi-journée à veiller sur leur frère. Jaejoong était entre de bonnes mains et la période la plus critique était passée. Changmin allait retourner à ses autres patients quand il se tourna vers Myungsoo. Le jeune homme s'était assis sur le canapé, l'air songeur, toujours incertain de ce qu'il aurait dû faire lorsque Changmin avait forcé son président à dormir.

— Cela ne te dérange pas de devoir rester les veiller tous les deux tandis qu'ils partagent le même lit ?

— Je fais ce qu'il m'a ordonné de faire, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

— Je te conseille quand même de te dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir, de leur laisser leur intimité. Il n'arrivera rien à Jaejoong le temps qu'ils se reposent, lui dit le médecin avec un ton compatissant. Là ils sont partis pour quelques heures de sommeil profond, tu peux souffler.

Myungsoo inclina la tête respectueusement. Après tout, Changmin avait été un des fondateurs de la Fraternité du Lys Blanc. Il était peut-être médecin aujourd'hui, mais il avait encore le tatouage quelque part sur sa peau. Il le laissa partir avant de tenir compte de ses conseils. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de profiter de quelques heures de quiétude avant que les choses sérieuses ne reprennent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Yunho et Jaejoong aussi proches, il ne s'intéressait pas à leur intimité et il n'était pas le garde du corps personnel de Jaejoong, contrairement à Taecyeon. Il savait seulement que Yunho pouvait être capable de mettre Séoul à feu et à sang pour retrouver celui qui avait fait du mal à son compagnon. Etant celui qui avait trouvé le cagibi sombre dans lequel ses ravisseurs avaient enfermé Jaejoong, Myungsoo était lui aussi animé par la colère. Il avait toujours été bien traité par cet homme, il l'admirait.


End file.
